the new generation of the twelve orders
by mangafa
Summary: this is a sequel of the romance of the twelve orders that Kazodius Sly Rina Hana and  Zel Silvana and the twins Giro and Jiro will grow up together as they also become friends. as soon they will become later in the story at the age of 12
1. Chapter 1

5 years has passed as Kazodius was five years old as his sister Rina was 4 years old,Hana was also 5 years old and her younger brother Zel was three years old. Sly was five years old and his sister 4 years old. Giro and Jiro are both five years old.

Today Airzel and Ellie took their children to the castle to visit Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina and their children during their way Hana looked at her father,''Daddy were are we going?''Hana asked as Airzel smiled at his daughter.''Today you will meet the Emperor and Empress's children.''Airzel answered. ''You mean that I will meet the prince Daddy?''Hana asked. ''Yes Hana you will meet the other kids as well.''Airzel answered.

''Mommy is the prince handsome?''Hana asked her mother,Ellie looked at her daughter.''Well Hana he is a handsome boy.''Ellie answered. Then they reached the castle as they saw Gill and his family went into the castle.

Zel looked at the castle and saw Kazodius on the balcony,''Look Sis isn't that the prince over there?''Zel said as he pointed to the balcony. Airzel and Ellie both looked at the balcony.''Isn't that Kazodius and his younger sister Rina?''Airzel and Ellie both thought. At the balcony Kazodius and Rina looked both from the balcony. ''Look Rina let us welcome our guests.''Kazodius said and Rina nodded and smiled.''Yes brother.''Rina replied.

In the great hall Gill and his family were in the hall,even Stoica and his family are also here to wait for Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina with their son and daughter. Then Sly looked at Giro and Jiro,''They both looks tough.''Sly thought as he continued to wait. ''This is boring how long we must wait.''Jiro thought.

Then Airzel and his family arrived in the hall,''So we are here.''Airzel said as Hana looked around .Hana saw Sly Silvana,Giro and Jiro in the hall as she noticed that one of the twins boys was looking at her. ''She looks cute.''Jiro thought as he looked at her with such angry was a bit scared of jiro as she was hiding behind her finally Emperor Barodius came with his family.

''Sorry that I let you all wait.''Emperor Barodius said as Kazodius looked around and saw that a girl was scared of something.''She looks so scared,maybe I should first introdue myself to her first.''Kazodius thought. Airzel saw that Kazodius walked up to looked at his little daughter.''Hana you dont need to be shy.''Airzel looked at her daddy.''I am not shy daddy,its because that scary kid over there is looking at me with those angry eyes.''Hana replied.''May I know your Hana heard a kind voice.''a Boy said.

Airzel looked at Kazodius.''look Hana,the prince wants to know your name.''Airzel held a hand to Hana.''I am Kazodius,and whats your name.''Kazodius said in a gentle looked at him and blushed.''Mommy was right about him,he really is handsome and so kind,and has such beautiful eyes.''Hana thought.

She took his hand and she shook his hand,''My name is Hana.''Hana introduced herself as she blushed and Kazodius smiled at her.''Hana is a beautiful name.''Kazodius replied. Then he let go of her hand as Sly looked at Kazodius and Hana.''Time to introduce myself to the prince.''Sly thought and he walked up to Hana and Kazodius. Then Hana and Kazodius looked at Sly and he bowed for Kazodius.''Nice to meet you Hana,and prince Kazodius.''Sly said while bowing.

Kazodius and Hana smiled at Sly,''Nice to meet you too Sly.''Both Hana and Kazodius replied. Then Sly stood up and he too smiled at them as Kazodius noticed a bakugan on his shoulder. ''Sly is that your bakugan?''Kazodius asked. ''Yes that is right,this is my Lythirus,and he is younger than my father's bakugan.''Sly answered.

''I have a bakugan partner too a darkus Lumagrowl.''Kazodius said as Hana looked at him.''You mean that the both of you have a bakugan partner?''Hana asked and Kazodius smiled at her,''Do you want to see my darkus Lumagrowl Hana.''Kazodius answered. Then the darkus Lumagrowl floated to his shoulder. ''Hello Hana I am darkus Lumagrowl.''The darkus Lumagrowl said. Hana looked at Kazodius and she blushed. Then Jiro saw that Kazodius was making friends with her,''You better stay away from her.''Jiro thought as he then stood up and walked up to Sly Hana and Kazodius. Hana then looked around as she saw that Jiro was walking up to them.

Jiro took his hand out to Hana as he tried to smile,''My name is Jiro.''Jiro introduced himself to them as Hana went behind Kazodius.''Kazodius watch out for him.''Hana said as Jiro was started to be angry and Kazodius looked at Hana. ''Don't worry Hana,it will be okay.''Kazodius said and he shook hands with Jiro.''Nice to meet you Jiro,my name is Kazodius.''Kazodius said and Jiro took his hand and he held his hand tight. ''Nice to meet you Kazodius.''Jiro said.

''How could that Jiro squeeze Kazodius's hand,Kazodius please be careful.''Hana thought as she had a crush on him and Sly looked at Hana.''It seems that Hana likes Kazodius.''Sly thought as he then looked at Jiro.''And couldn't be that he is jealous about Hana.''Sly thought.

Meanwhile Emperor Barodius Gill and Airzel looked at their children,''Why is Hana hiding behind Kazodius,and that is the kid what she mentioned it even it was the whole time Master Gill's son.''Airzel thought as he was asshamed.

''It seems my son is making already trouble.''Gill thought and Emperor Barodius saw his son protecting Airzel's daughter,''I can't believe that Airzel's daughter likes my son already.''Emperor Barodius thought. Meanwhile Gill's other son Giro had enough of his older brother's foolish actions and he looked at his mother.''Mom who is that girl over there?''Giro asked.

Then Kasha looked at her son,''That is Empress Kazarina's daughter Rina ,why don't you go to them and introduce yourself.''Kasha answered. Giro walked up to Rina and Silvana as the two girls looked at him.''Look princess Rina a boy is walking up to you.''Silvana said as Rina looked at Giro. Giro started to blush and he bowed to bow to her,''Nice to meet you princess Rina,and my name is Giro.''Giro said in a gentle tone. Then Rina also started to blush.''He is such a gentle boy,as his brother is such a trouble maker to my brother.''Rina thought.

Then Silvana looked at Giro and she introduced herself to Giro as Giro also looked at her,''I am Silvana,and nice to meet you.''Silvana said as Giro smiled at her as well.''Silvana is also a great name,and I am Giro.''Giro replied.

Giro then started to look at the younger boy as he was looking at them and Giro then walked up to Zel as the boy looked at Giro,''What's your name?''Giro asked as Zel looked at him,''My name is Zel.''Zel answered as he then looked at Kazodius and Jiro. ''Giro can you tell me why your twin brother is troubling my sister?''Zel asked as Giro Rina and Silvana looked at Kazodius and Jiro. ''I can tell you the reason why Jiro is troubling your sister Zel.''Giro answered.

Then Giro want that Rina Zel and Silvana comes to him,''Come here and I tell it you three.''Giro said as he waved his hand as Rina started to like him more. Both Rina Silvana and Zel stood by Giro. ''The reason is why Jiro is troubling your brother Rina,because Kazodius was kind to her and he make Hana fall for him instead of my brother Jiro.''Giro whispered. As Silvana heard this what Giro just told them. ''That is great.''Silvana said as the three looked at her. ''Do you mean you like my older brother?''Giro said and sweatdropped.

''Yes I like your brother Giro.''Silvana replied.

Then Jiro let go of Kazodius's hand as he then looked at Hana again,''Why is she scared of me?''Jiro thought as he couldn't stand that Hana was behind Kazodius.

''I don't like you.''Hana said as hid behind Kazodius and Jiro looked at her,''Alright then ,and I don't like you either anymore.''Jiro replied as he walked up to Silvana despite to her age. Silvana was more mature as she was more beautiful then Hana.

''Thanks Hana.''Silvana thought as she walked up to Jiro and he looked up to her,''Beside she looks more of a tough girl then that whiny girl.''Jiro thought as he smiled at Silvana. ''May I know your name?''Jiro asked.

Silvana also smiled at him,''My name is Silvana Jiro.''Silvana replied as Jiro then looked at his younger twin brother,''Couldn't be that Giro told her about me,before I could introduce to myself.''Jiro thought as Giro had a smirk on his face.

''You really did fast gave up to Hana Jiro.''Giro said and Jiro was annoyed by his younger twin brother,''Be quiet you did messed up before I could say self my name to Silvana.''Jiro said as he blushed. ''Sorry bro but I couldn't ressist her to tell her your name.''Giro replied as he laughed.

''I like you Jiro.''Silvana said and Jiro blushed at her,''And I like you too,because you are so beautiful and you have pretty orange eyes.''Jiro replied.

Silica and Stoica saw that their daughter liked Jiro,as Gill and Kasha saw that their son already liked the daughter of Stoica and Silica as he didn't liked the daughter of Airzel and Ellie. ''Why is she obsessed with Kazodius?''Gill and Kasha thought.

A hours later Stoica and Silica left with Sly and Silvana,''Can I come again Kazodius,and to have a brawl with you?''Sly asked before leaving, Kazodius nodded.''Sure why not Sly.''Kazodius replied. ''Bye Kazodius and Hana.''Sly said as he waved to them. Stoica and Silica then left with their kids.

And Gill and Kasha also left as Giro turned around as he waved to Rina,''Bye princess Rina.''Giro said as he winked at her as well as Rina waved at him as well and blushed.''Bye Giro and come tomorrow again.''Rina replied.

Jiro noticed that Giro liked Rina,''Do you like Kazodius's sister?''Jiro asked as Giro smirked,''Because she looks cute and beautiful.''Giro replied. ''Don't ever say the word cute again.''Jiro said.

As then everybody left Airzel and Ellie stayed as they talked with Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina,''Airzel could you tell why your daughter likes our son so much?''Kazarina asked. Airzel looked at Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina,''It was like this,as I told Hana when she was three years old a story about a prince and a princess.''Airzel answered. ''And what was the reason in the story Airzel?''Emperor Barodius asked. Ellie looked at Kazarina,''The reason in the story was that the prince would fall in love with a poor girl,and the girl in the story fell for the prince and they married,and Hana liked this story so much that she believed if she could image it that she will meet a prince someday.''Ellie explained.

Emperor Barodius and Kazarina looked at each other and were surprised,''I can't believe it dear.''Kazarina said,''I also can't believe it,that Hana likes our son so much.''Barodius replied.

Outside the castle Kazodius took Hana along with their younger siblings,''Do you want to have a ride with darkus Lumagrowl?''Kazodius asked as Hana nodded.''I will like to Kazodius.''Hana answered.

Then Kazodius threw his bakugan as Darkus Lumagrowl was in real form and he looked at Hana,''You have a cute girlfriend Kazodius.''Darkus Lumagrowl said as Kazodius blushed. The darkus Lumagrowl kneeled down and Kazodius climbed on his back. Kazodius then looked at Hana,''Hop on.''Kazodius said as he reached out his hand.

Hana took his hand and she was happy that she met Kazodius.

On the balcony Emperor Barodius Empress Kazarina,Airzel and Ellie looked at their kids.

End of chaptor one.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day Hana Zel and Silvana Jiro and Giro as well to watch the brawl bewteen Sly and Kazodius as Sly lost the brawl,''Aarghhh!''The younger Lythirus lost to the darkus Lumagrowl. And Sly smiled at Kazodius,''You are good in brawling Kazodius,even I must admitt I don't even own a battle gear yet.''Sly said. And Kazodius walked up to him,''Well actually Sly I also haven't a battle gear yet.''Kazodius replied. Both Sly and Kazodius laughed,''Don't worry Sly my mother is working on it for us.''Kazodius said.

Hana looked at Kazodius,''But I don't have a bakugan partner yet.''Hana said as he looked at Hana.''Wich kind of bakugan do you like Hana?''Kazodius asked. '' Well I like ventus Bakugans.''Hana answered.

Kazodius then had a idea,''Thats it, Hana then I have the perfect bakugan for you Hana.''Kazodius said and he then took Hana's hand and Sly also ran with them leaving Zel Jiro Silvana and Giro alone. ''Where is Kazodius going to?''Giro thought.

Zel and Silvana looked at Giro,''Didn't Kazodius said he wanted to show Hana a bakugan?''Zel asked. Jiro and Silvana also were wondering where Kazodius went with Hana. ''Shall we watch our fathers work in the castle Silvana?''Jiro asked as Silvana blushed. ''Alright Jiro,as I also want to see what your father is doing.''Silvana answered.

''Then lets go Silvana.''Jiro said as he took her hand leaving Giro and Zel alone. Zel looked at Giro,''Giro what shall we do?''Zel asked and Giro smiled at Zel,''We better wait for them.''Giro answered. Meanwhile in the castle Kazodius led Hana in the castle as Airzel was waiting for them,''Were are you taking me Kazodius?''Hana asked. Kazodius smiled at her,''Your dad has a surprise for you.''Kazodius answered. Hana then blushed,''You mean that my daddy has a surprise for me?''Hana asked.

Kazodius nodded,''I don't know what,as he only told me to bring you to the training room.''Kazodius answered. Hana smiled at Kazodius,''He really is so kind to me,and I start to like him.''Hana thought as they finally reached the training room were Airzel was waiting for them. Hana and Kazodius entered the room as Airzel then saw the kids and walked up to them.''Daddy!''Hana said as she then walked up into his arms. ''Hey my sweet daughter how is it going with you and Kazodius?''Airzel asked. As Hana blushed,''Well daddy Kazodius has shown me the castle.''Hana answered. Airzel smiled and he then petted Kazodius on his head,''You sure are a good boy Kazodius.''Airzel said and Kazodius smiled at him.''Thanks captain Airzel.''Kazodius replied. Then Airzel looked at his daughter,''I give you this ventus splight to you my sweet daughter.''Airzel said as he kneeled down to her and gave her the bakugan.

Hana looked at the bakugan and she smiled at her father,''Oh thanks daddy.''Hana replied and she hugged her father as Kazodius watched them,''Hana is so cute when she smile.''Kazodius thought as he then noticed something and he looked around,''Hmm thats strange where's Sly?''Kazodius said and both Airzel and Hana looked at Kazodius. ''Is something wrong?''Airzel asked.

''Well captain Airzel Sly isn't here as he was right behind us.''Kazodius answered as Hana nodded,''Do you know where Sly is daddy?''Hana asked as Airzel shook his head,''Well maybe Sly is in the lab,but I will help you two to search for Sly.''Airzel answered. Then Hana and Kazodius nodded and then the three walked out of the room. Meanwhile somewhere in through the halls Jiro and Silvana walked together untill Jiro suddenly stopped as Silvana looked at him.''Wich way shall we go?''Silvana asked and Jiro shook his head,''I don't know Silvana.''Jiro answered and saw that Silvana was smiling at him and he started to blush.''She is a cute girl.''Jiro thought as the boy blushed at her. Then a soldier noticed them,''Why are here kids in the castle?''The soldier thought and he walked up to the kids.

Jiro and Silvana saw the soldier as Jiro noticed the spear in his hand,''Silvana we better run!''Jiro said and took her hand as they tried to run away from him,''Wait come back here kids!''The soldier yelled and went after the kids.

Both Silvana and Jiro running untill Jiro bumped into someone,''Ouch!''Jiro said as he rubbed his head and Silvana looked at Jiro,''Jiro are you okay?''Silvana asked. ''I am fine Silvana.''Jiro answered. Silvana then helped Jiro to get up,''You better watch out where you are going!'' Silvana heard a similiar voice,''Daddy?''Silvana thought.

''Silvana what are you doing here in the castle,I thought that you were with your brother and the other kids outside the castle?''Stoica asked as then the soldier here came,''Master Stoica this kids aren't allowed to enter the castle.''The soldier said.

''You can go back soldier,I take care of the kids.''Stoica replied as the soldier nodded,''Yes sir.''The soldier then left Stoica alone with Jiro and Silvana,and he looked at his daughter and Jiro as he looked at them. Jiro also looked at Stoica,''Silvana is this your dad?''Jiro asked. Silvana nodded,''Yes Jiro this is my daddy.''Silvana answered and Stoica smiled.''And you must be Jiro right?''Stoica said and Jiro nodded,''Yes sir.''Jiro replied and he looked at Stoica. ''How about I show you two the lab?''Stoica asked. ''Sure daddy I want to see the lab.''Silvana said and even Jiro smiled,''That will be great sir.''Jiro replied. Stoica was glad to hear that,''Alright then lets go.''Stoica said.

Meanwhile Sly was looking for Kazodius and Hana,''Oh no I lost sight of Kazodius and Hana,what if I can't find them.''Sly thought as then he felt a hand on his shoulder,''Maybe I can help you to find Kazodius and Hana.''A voice said from behind him. Sly quickly turned around to see Gill behind him,''Jiro's and Giro's father sure looks like a evil man.''Sly thought as he was a bit afraid of Gill but then Sly realized that Gill wants to help him. ''You mean you want to help me searching for Kazodius and Hana?''Sly asked. Gill smiled,''Sure after all you can't go alone in the castle,I think prince Kazodius and Hana are in the lab.''Gill answered.

Sly nodded and looked at Gill,''Maby he isn't that bad after all.''Sly thought and Gill took Sly with him and they were heading to the lab where Kazarina was with her daughter Rina. Outside the castle Giro starts to be bored of waiting for his brother and the other kids.''Zel shall we go home now?''Giro asked as the three year old boy nodded. ''But sis and Kazodius aren't back yet.''Zel replied as then Emperor Barodius spotted the two little boys. He walked up to them,''Where are the other kids Giro?''Emperor Barodius asked and the five year old boy looked at Emperor Barodius.''They went inside the castle Emperor Barodius.''Giro answered as Emperor Barodius smiled at the two boys,''Why don't you two come with me to the lab,as we have something for you all.''Emperor Barodius asked.

Both Zel and Giro nodded and smiled at Emperor Barodius,''Okay Emperor Barodius.''Both Zel and Giro replied and Emperor Barodius led the two boys inside the castle to bring Zel and Giro to the lab as the five year old boy was wondering.''I wonder what Emperor Barodius means with something for us all?''Giro thought.

In the Lab the four year old Rina watched her mother working on some battle gears.''Mommy are you making battle gears?''Rina asked and Kazarina looked and smiled at her daughter.''Yes Rina these battle gears are for you your brother,and for the other kids.''Kazarina answered.

Then Airzel came with his daughter Hana and Kazodius as well and he smiled to see his mother,''Mom!''Kazodius said and he runs up to his mother as Kazarina turned around and she also smiled at her son and hugged him,''What is my big boy doing today?''Kazarina asked as she still hugged him. ''Well Mom I showed Hana and Sly the castle,until Sly got lost.''Kazodius replied as Kazarina looked at Kazodius and then she turned to Airzel,''We better wait till the other kids come.''Kazarina said as Hana looked at her father,''Daddy what's the meaning of this?''Hana asked. ''Well Hana to tell the truth we had all a surprise for you kids to give you battle gears.''Airzel answered. Kazodius looked at his mother,''Is that true mom?''Kazodius asked. ''Yes it is true.''Kazarina answered and Rina knew all along this.

The door went open as Stoica came into the lab with his daughter and Jiro into the lab and they walked up to Empress Kazarina,''So kids didn't I tell you to wait outside.''Empress Kazarina said as both Silvana and Jiro sighed.''Sorry Empress Kazarina.''Both Silvana and Jiro apologized. ''Sorry Empress Kazarina thy both wanted to see the lab as I told them that you was making battle gears for them.''Stoica replied. Empress Kazarina looked at Stoica,''Its alright I won't blame on you two.''Kazarina said and looked at Silvana and Jiro. ''Hey Airzel so you are also here with Kazodius and Hana.''Stoica said as Airzel looked at Stoica,''Yes Stoica,and you had brought your daughter and Gill's son with you here in the lab.''Airzel replied. Kazodius went up to Silvana and Jiro,''You two also wanted to see the lab?''Kazodius asked. Jiro shook his head,''Actually I wanted to see my dad.''Jiro answered.

Then lasty Gill came with Sly as Emperor Barodius came with Giro and Zel,''My dear Kazarina I brought the two other kids here with me.''Emperor Barodius said and Kazarina smiled at her husband,''Now everyone is here I want to give you kids some battle gears.''Kazarina replied as Emperor Barodius walked up to her.

Giro walked back to his father,''And where have you been my son?''Gill asked as he petted him on his head. Giro smiled.''I was waiting outside the castle untill Emperor Barodius came dad.''Giro answered. Then Kazarina looked at the kids ''Alright kids I have some battle gears for you all.''Kazarina said and the kids went to Empress Kazarina. Empress Kazarina then gave the kids their battle gears,''Thanks Empress Kazarina for the battle gears!''The kids replied as Kazarina smiled at them and she turned now to her son and daughter,''For Kazodius and Rina I also made some battle gears yor you two.''Kazarina said and she haned the battle gears to Rina and Kazodius.''Thanks Mom!''Both Rina and Kazodius said as they both hugged their mother. Stoica was glad that both his son and daughter were happy with their battle gears even that Silvana hasn't a bakugan yet.

End of chaptor two

next chaptor will be that Emperor Barodius teach Kazodius lighting bolts.


	3. Chapter 3

On the next day Emperor Barodius and Gill wanted to teach Kazodius Giro and Jiro to use lighting bolts and blasts. ''Today we teach you three to defend yourselfs.''Emperor Barodius said. Both Giro and Jiro nodded as Kazodius also nodded. ''Gill set the targets up will you?''Emperor Barodius asked as Gill looked at Emperor Barodius,''Alright sire.''Gill answered.

As Empress Kazarina and the others wanted to see if Kazodius,Jiro and Giro

wil try their best to make their father's proud and Gill first looked at Jiro,''Jiro do you want the first shot to try?''Gill asked and Jiro smiled,''Sure dad.''Jiro answered. Then Jiro looked at the targets and he held up his hands as some sparks came out of his hand, as Silvana looked at Jiro.''I know you can do it Jiro.''Silvana said.

Jiro heard Silvana cheering for him,''I must show Silvana how strong I am.''Jiro thought untill he then charged his energy out of his hand and he aims for the target and he destroyed the first target. ''Wow that was awsome Jiro.''Silvana thought.

Even Giro and Gill were impressed of Jiro,''Wow that is a very good start Jiro,and I am proud of you.''Gill said. Then Gill looked at Giro,''Now it is your turn Giro.''Gill replied as Giro nodded,''Alright Dad.''Giro said and Emperor Barodius set up the second target for Giro. Giro also focused and held up his hand and he shot a blast very quickly at the target as the target was blown up. Gill and Jiro couldn't believe that Giro shot a powerful blast at the target. ''I am also impressed of you Giro,your blast was powerful and it was great,and I am also proud of you Giro.''Gill said as Emperor Barodius set then ten targets for his son,Gill Jiro and Giro saw how Emperor Barodius ten targets.''Sire, why are you setting ten targets?.''Gill asked.

Sly and Hana also wanted to know why he put ten targets ready, and they looked at Empress Kazarina and Rina as she then looked at Hana and Sly.''Do you two know why father placed so many targets?''Rina asked. Sly and Hana nodded.

''Is it because that Kazodius is much stronger then Jiro and Giro together?.''Hana nodded.''When I was one year old,I watched with my mother how father

was teaching my brother to shoot lightning bolts once,as my brother can shoot lightning bolts both of his hand's and took down all targets at one time,even father even impressed that my brother shoot all targets,and thats why father placed ten targets.''Rina expained as Giro and Jiro looked at Kazodius.''Is that true Kazodius,can you shoot lightning bolt with both hand's?.''Jiro and Giro asked.

Kazodius looked at them.''Thats right,I can shoot lightning bolts with both of my hand's,I did it before as I was four as my father wanted to teach me how to shoot lightning bolts.''Kazodius explained.

''Then show us how you do it.''Both Jiro and Giro said as Kazodius looked at his father. Emperor Barodius smiled at his son.''Show them what you are made of .''Emperor Barodius said and Kazodius smiled,''Yes father.''Kazodius replied and he then he held up both hands and the sparks came out both of his hands. The lighting bolts came out of his hands and he then aimed for the ten targets as Kazodius shoots lighting bolts at the ten targets.

The lightings bolts destroyed them all in one shoot as Sly and Hana was impressed of Kazodius.''Wow Kazodius isnt not only hansome and kind,but he is also so strong and very skilled to shoot lightning bolts both of his hands.''Hana thought as she looked at him. Kazodius smiled that he had destroyed the targets in one shoot.''How was that Jiro and Giro?''Kazodius asked. Both Jiro and Giro were surprised of this. ''That you could destroy ten targets in one shoots.''Giro answered, As Jiro was speechless that Kazodius was stronger then himself,''Somehow I must learn to shoot blast with my both hands as well.''Jiro thought.

Giro noticed the look on Jiro's face,''It seems that my brother wants to learn to shoot with both hands as well.''Giro thought as then Emperor Barodius and Gill then decided to stop for today. '' Thats enough for now!''Emperor Barodius said. Gill agreed with that. Gill then looked at Kazodius,''That prince Kazodius is stronger then my sons,as I can't believe that Kazodius is so strong,after all he is Emperor Barodius 's son.''Gill thought. Then Empress Kazarina Sly,Silvana Rina,and Hana went up to them.

Kazodius then looked at them.''Jiro,Giro,how about we practice tomorrow further,I

could show you two how to shoot with both hand's.''Kazodius said.''That will be great Kazodius if you could show us to shoot with both hands.''Giro replied even Jiro agreed with his Giro.

''Then I see you two tomorrow.''Kazodius said as he went up to his friends,''Kazodius you are so awsome and so strong.''Hana said as Kazodius blushed a bit even Sly looks up to him,''You will be soon a strong Emperor.''Sly replied. Rina walked up to Giro,''You was also awsome and strong Giro.''Rina said as she blushed and Giro smiled at her.''Thanks Rina.''Giro replied as he too blushed at her.

Silvana walked up to Jiro,''Isnt that nice that Kazodius wants to help you two?''Silvana asked. Jiro smiled at her,''He sure is nice,but I want to be his protector, and Silvana I need your help.''Jiro answered. Silvana was surprised what Jiro just said.''But how can I help you?''Silvana asked. Jiro smiled,''I need you as you could set up some targets for me.''Jiro answered.

End of chaptor three

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

After Kazodius told Giro and Jiro to practice together as he and his parents together with Rina left leaving Gill with Sly and Hana Silvana,Jiro and Giro as Gill looked at his sons.''We better go home as well.''Gill said and both Giro and Jiro nodded,''Yes dad.''Giro replied and Jiro looked once again at Silvana.''Don't forget forget to come to the river.''Jiro whispered as Silvana nodded until Sly took her hand.''Lets go Silvana,we better go home as well.''Sly said. Hana also then left as well.

Gill Jiro and Giro walked back home together with their father Giro looked at his father,''Dad really wants the best for us.''Giro thought as Gill then looked at his sons.''I am sure that you both soon are going to be strong as well.''Gill said as they finally made their way back home and Kasha was waiting for them. ''Dear Giro,Jiro how was it going?''Kasha asked Gill smiled at his wife,''Giro and Jiro did a great job,as they both made me proud.''Gill answered and he both petted them on their head. ''That's right mom.''Giro said.

Kasha smiled at her sons even Jiro,''I am also proud of you Jiro what you did for today.''Kasha said as Jiro also smiled at his mother,''But actually Kazodius is stronger then me and Giro.''Jiro replied and then Kasha looked at Jiro.''Jiro I am sure that you and Giro will become also strong as you both get older.''Kasha said.

Gill agreed with Kasha,''Your mother is right Jiro,and I also have faith in both of you.''Gill replied as he kneeled down to Jiro and placed a arm on Giro and Jiro's shoulder. Then Gill hugged both his sons,''But don't forget even Kazodius is strong,but you two are strong together.''Gill said.

''Thanks dad for cheering us up.''Both Giro and Jiro replied and both Gill and Kasha smiled at their sons.

Meanwhile at Silica's home Sly and Silvana were back home,''So you two watched Kazodius Jiro,and Giro learning their abilities?''Stoica asked as both Sly and Silvana nodded.''Yes dad.''Sly and Silvana answered.

Stoica smiled at his son and daughter,and then Silica prepared lunch,''Alright lunch is ready.''Silica said and Stoica Sly and Silvana then went to the living room as they were sitting together by the table as Silvana looked at her father.''Daddy can I after the lunch,play with Jiro?''Silvana asked. Then Stoica looked at his daughter,''Fine Silvana you can go play with Jiro.''Stoica answered. ''Thanks daddy.''Silvana said.

After they finished lunch Silvana came to the river as Jiro was waiting for her,''Silvana do you have the targets with you?''Jiro asked. Silvana smiled,''Yes Jiro I brought the targets with me.''Silvana answered. Jiro walked up to her.''Then let us begin with my secret training.''Jiro said. Silvana nodded and she put up three targets near the river.''Okay Jiro you can start now!''Silvana shouted.

''Good then I try it.''Jiro replied back as he then tried with both hands to shoot blasts from his hands Jiro tried to shoot blasts from his both hands,but nothing happend.''Huh?''Jiro thought as he looked at his hands. ''Jiro what's wrong?''Silvana asked. Jiro then looked at Silvana,''Notheing happend Silvana,why cant I shoot with my both hands.''Jiro answered. ''Just try it again Jiro.''Silvana said.

Jiro then tried it again as he now must stay focused for now as then suddenly his hands both sparked a bit as Silvana noticed that,''It seems this time is working.''Silvana thought. Even Jiro then started to shoot some blast's from both his hands. ''Shoot now Jiro!''Silvana yelled. Jiro nodded,''Alright Silvana I do it.''Jiro replied. Jiro then finally did it and destroyed the targets. ''Jiro you did it!''Silvana said. Jiro smiled. ''Thanks to you Silvana.''Jiro replied as Silvana blushed.

End of chaptor 4

next chaptor will be that Giro Jiro Silvana Rina will get their bakugans as a gift.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiro brought Silvana back home as they both stood for the door,''Thanks for helping me Silvana.''Jiro said as Silvana blushed at him. ''No thanks Jiro.''Silvana replied. Stoica opened the door and saw his daughter and Jiro,''Jiro you really are a nice kid,to bring Silvana back home.''Stoica said as Silvana went inside.''See you tomorrow again Jiro.''Silvana said. Jiro smiled at her,''See you tomorrow Silvana.''Jiro replied. The five year old boy then made his way back home were his parents have a surprise for him.

At Gill and Kasha's home Jiro made his way back home as he heard his brother was glad that he got a bakugan,''Thanks mom and dad for this bakugan!''Giro said.

Jiro heard this,''Huh?''Jiro thought as he then entered the living room and both his parents looked at Jiro and smiled at him,''It was about time you are back home,because your mother and I have also a bakugan for you Jiro.''Gill said. Jiro was surprised and he looked at his father,''What kind of bakugan have you for me mom and Dad?''Jiro asked.

Kasha smiled at Jiro and a pyrus Clawsaurus floated to Jiro,''Hello Jiro nice to meet you.''Clawsaurus said as Jiro also started to smile at the bakugan,''Nice to meet you too pyrus clawsaurus.''Jiro replied and both Gill and Kasha were glad that Jiro was happy with his clawsaurus. Then Jiro looked at Giro,''Hey Giro what kind of bakugan,did Dad gave you?''Jiro asked. Giro smiled at his brother,''I have a strong pyrus Bolcanon,that dad gave me.''Giro answered.

The pyrus Bolcanon was sitting on Giro's shoulder,''That's right Giro,and nice to meet you too Jiro.''Bolcanon said as Jiro looked at Bolcanon.''You sure looks strong Bolcanon.''Jiro replied.

Meanwhile at the castle Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina had a bakugan partner for Rina as Rina walked up to her parents,''Father,Mother is it true that you have a bakugan for me?''Rina asked. Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina smiled at their daughter. ''That's correct Rina,we have a haos volt Elezoid for you.''Emperor Barodius said and then the haos bakugan floated to her,''Greetings princess Rina.''Elezoid said and Rina smiled at her new bakugan partner. ''I am also glad to meet you Elezoid.''Rina replied as she then hugged her parents.''Thanks mother and father.''Rina said.

''Glad that you like it Rina.''Kazarina and Barodius both replied and they also hugged her back. The haos Elezoid was glad to be her bakugan partner,''Princess Rina sure is a cute girl.''Haos Elezoid thought.

Rina was now happy with her bakugan partner as Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina saw their daughter' s happy face . ''Our sweet little girl looks so happy now.''Both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina thought as Barodius put a arm around her waist causing Kazarina to blush again. ''Our daughter is just so cute like dear Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said as he kissed her on the cheek. Kazarina smiled at her husband.

Rina then smiled at her parents and she then looked around,''Father Mother,where's Brother?''Rina asked. Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina looked at their daughter,''Kazodius went to Hana's home,to have a sparring match,with Jiro and Silvana Giro .''Emperor Barodius answered.

Meawhile at Airzel and Ellie's home...

''Alright darkus Lumagrowl attack!''Kazodius said darkus Lumagrowl jumped to avoid Lythirus's attack,''Grrrrr!''Darkus Lumagrowl then attacked Lythirius directly.''Aarghh!''Lythirus screamed and he returns in ball form back as Sly once again lost to Kazodius. Sly picked up his Lythirius as the aquos bakugan looked at Sly.''Sorry I lost the fight again Sly.''Lythirus said. Sly smiled at looked at his bakugan,''You don't to apologize Lythirus,next time.''Sly replied.

Kazodius walked up to Sly,''Hey Sly shall we watch now Hana's and Silvana's sparring match?''Kazodius asked. Sly nodded,''Sure Kazodius .''Sly said as Kazodius walked up to Hana,she looked at Kazodius.''Kazodius did you come to cheer for me?.''Hana asked.

Kazodius nodded.''Yes,show how strong you are Hana.''Kazodius said as he smiled at her,Hana blushed.''Kazodius I wil do my best for you,I wil win this for Kazodius.''Hana thought as Sly walked up to his little sister.''Try your best Silvana,but dont forget its only a sparring match.''Sly said as Silvana nodded.''I try brother.''Silvana replied.

Both Hana and Silvana were ready,''Bakugan stand!'' both Silvana and Hana threw Splight and lythirus into the fight. ''I am ready to fight against you ventus splight.''Lythirus said even Ventus splight is ready to fight Lythirus. ''Then do your best Lythirus.''Ventus splight replied.

Both Lythirius and Ventus splight charged at each other,''Ability activate Dust needle!''Hana activated her ability card. Ventus splight attacked Lythirus as the attacks hits Lythirius,''Uaarghh!''Lythirius was under attack. ''Silvana do something!''Lythirius yelled. ''Ability activate Megalo theria!''Silvana activated her ability card.

Lythirus then held up his barrier to counter the attack.''Hhaha.''Lythirus laughed.

Sly was impressed how Silvana is brawling,''She brawls better then I with Lythirus.''Sly thought as she was at the winning hand. ''Alright Lyithirus one more time to start a counter attack!''Silvana said as she held a another ability card. ''Ability activate Death end mermaid!''

''no I won't let you win Silvana.''Hana said as Ventus Splight then charged at Lythirues again with full speed as before Lythirus could attack.''Attack now!''Hana yelled.

Then Splight attacked Lythirus,''Aaaaarghhh!''Lythirus yelled and Silvana lost the sparring match as Hana has won from Silvana. ''Hana you did you won!''Kazodius said and he walked up to her. Hana looked and blushed at Kazodius. ''Thanks for cheering for me Kazodius.''Hana replied.

Sly walked up to Silvana,''I must say Silvana your way of brawling is better,then my brawling style.''Sly said and Silvana looked at her brother,''You think so brother?''Silvana asked as Sly nodded even Jiro agreed with Sly.''Sly is right Silvana.''Jiro replied. Then Silvana smiled at her brother and at Jiro. ''Thanks brother and Jiro for praising me.''Silvana said.

''Alright it is now your turn Jiro to have a sparring match, against your brother Giro.''Silvana said and Jiro nodded and blushed at Silvana. Then Giro looked at his brother. ''Shall we get started Jiro?''Giro asked as he held his bakugan ready.

''Sure we can start now Giro.''Jiro answered. ''Bakugan stand!''Both Giro and Jiro threw their bakugans. Both pyrus bakugan are ready to fight as Giro first activate his ability card. ''Ability activate pummel boulder!''Giro activated his card and Bolcanons claws started to glow and started to attack Clawsaurus as the pyrus bakugan tried to dodge Bolcanon's attacks. ''Uaarghh,must try to win this for Jiro.''Clawsaurus thought.

Clawsaurus tried to defend himself but he couldn't a stand a chance against such a strong bakugan and,''Aaarghh!''Clawsaurus lost the fight as he was back in ball form.

''You have won this match Giro.''Jiro said as he picked up clawsaurus even Bolcanon went back in ball form.''I know Jiro,but you will have better luck next time.''Giro replied.

Kazodius Hana Sly and Silvana walked up to Jiro and Giro,''That was a great match you two had.''Silvana said and Jiro blushed at her compliment,''Thanks Silvana.''Jiro replied as they noticed that Silvana also was blushing at Jiro.

Ellie and Airzel heard that the kids had fun,''It seems they have fun,don't you think dear?''Ellie asked as Airzel smiled at his wife,''You're right Ellie they will be soon a great team together in the furure.''Airzel answered.

End of chaptor 5

Next chaptor will be that they all turns at the age of 7


	6. Chapter 6

2 years has now passed as Kazodius Giro Jiro Hana Sly turned 7 years old, and Rina and Silvana six years old as Zel was 5 years old.

Today Kazarina want to teach Kazodius and Rina to control the hypnose ability.

as Sly,Hana and Giro ,Jiro and Silvana,Zel watched how Empress Kazarina tried to hypnotize Captain Elright,''Airzel let go of me.''Captain Elright demanded.''I wont let you escape Elright.''Airzel replied as he held Elright tight and Empress Kazarina and prince Kazodius walked up to him. Kazarina looked at her son.''Show your friends that you can hypnotize him and erase his memories.''Kazarina said as Emperor Barodius and Airzel held him very tight so that he couldn't struggle.

''This kid must hypnotize me what a joke.''Elright smiled at him.

''Dont underestemate me,or you could lose your memories.''Kazodius said as he started to look at Elright's eyes as his eyes started to then looked at his eyes and he started to be unconscious. Both Emperor Barodius and Airzel let go of him as he now laid on the ground. ''Good work my son,I am proud of you.''Emperor Barodius said. Sly,Hana,Giro,Jiro and Silvana were impressed. ''Wow that was awsome Kazodius.''Giro said. ''What a very impressive ability.''Jiro said.

''Kazodius you are so great, and so skilled.''Hana said as Kazodius blushed at their compliments. Silvana was also impressed of his skill as she then looked at the unconscious Elright. ''Who is that guy actually.''Silvana asked.

''Well Silvana he was the captain of the castle knights,until I defeated him.''Airzel answered as Hana was impressed of her father.''So you mean dad that he was a captain too?.''Hana smiled at his daughther.''Thats right,he had the same rank as I.''Airzel answered.

''That is so great dad.''Hana said. Giro and Jiro looked at Emperor Barodius,''Emperor Barodius are still more not hypnotized prisoners?''Jiro asked as Emperor Barodius smiled at them,''Well there one is only Serena left,but now Rina can hypnotize her.''Emperor Barodius answered.

''That will be great as Rina is going to hypnotize the former queen of neathia.''Giro said as Rina heard that,but first she must hypnotize her as her brother wil erase her memories. Emperor Barodius smirked and he looked at Gill. ''Gill bring Serena here!''Emperor Barodius said.

Gill nodded,''Yes sire,I will bring Serena here right away.''Gill replied as he then left the room in order to bring Serena here as then Kazodius looked at Rina.''Rina are so ready to hypnotize here?''Kazodius asked.

Rina nodded and smiled at her brother,''I will try brother.''Rina answered.

Meanwhile in the prison where Serena was as Gill stood in front of her prison.''Queen Serena I am here to bring you to Emperor Barodius.''Gill said and a soldier took her out the prison and he held her so that she can't struggle.

Both Gill a soldier and Serena where now heading to the throne room. As they entered the throne room Serena looked around and she saw some kids in the room,''I wonder who those kids is.''Serena thought.

Gill walked up to Emperor Barodius,''Sire I brought Serena,so that your daughter can try to hypnotize her.''Gill said. Emperor Barodius smiled,''Good job Gill.''Emperor Barodius replied. Then Emperor Barodius stood up from his throne and he walked up to Serena.

''So Serena we haven't seen us for a long time,do you have some last words before you lose your memories for good.''Emperor Barodius said in a evil tone.

''You will never rule over neathia!''Serena replied as she tried to struggle and the soldier almost couldn't hold her longer,''Sire quick Rina must hypnotize as Kazodius

wil erase her memories.''The soldier said.

Both Rina and Kazodius walked up to Serena as Emperor Barodius looked at Serena,''I warn you if you hurt my son and daughter Serena.''Emperor Barodius replied as Serena looked at them.''What that is Kazarina and your Children?''Serena asked. Kazarina also walked up to her,''That's correct Serena,this are our children.''Kazarina answered.

Rina and Kazodius looked at Serena,''We are sorry that we must hypnotize and erase your memories now.''Kazodius said as Rina started to look at her eyes as Serena's eyes went emotionless and Kazodius started to erase her memories.

Silvana Sly Giro Hana,Jiro Hana watched how Kazodius was erasing her memories,''Hehehe now she won't talk bad things anymore to Emperor Barodius.''Jiro thought. Serena was also onconscious and then a minute later she stood up again as she was now hypnotized by Rina. Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina smirked. ''You did very good Rina,and you too Kazodius for erasing her memories.''Kazarina said as she placed her hands on their shoulder.

Emperor Barodius looked at Serena once more to check if she had lost her memories,''Serena tell me who is your master.''You four are my masters.''Serena answered. Emperor Barodius smirked,''Very well then Serena from now on,you will serve my daughter.''Emperor Barodius said.

Then Giro Sly Hana,Silvana Jiro walked up to Kazodius and Rina,''That's great Rina now you have a personal own hypnotized slave.''Silvana smiled at them,''That's right Silvana that will be interesting to have her as my servant.''Rina replied. Gill and Airzel also had watched this. Then also Elright stood up as well. ''What can I do for my masters?''Elright asked in a emotionless tone.

Kazodius looked at Elright,''Well maybe you can do something for me,how about to serve me and my friends.''Kazodius answered as Sly was impressed,''That will be great Kazodius.''Sly said.

Hana looked how emotionless Elright and Serena now looked as she then looked at Kazaodius,''What are you planning to do with them Kazodius?''Hana asked.

Kazodius smiled at Hana,''Well Hana I thought that captain Elright could be a teacher for you,and Zel to teach about strategys.''Kazodius answered as he then walked up to the hypnotized Elright. ''From now on you will be a teacher,for Hana and Zell as Airzel is your master now.''Kazodius said.

Airzel was surprised to hear this,''Thanks Kazodius,that will be great.''Airzel replied and Kazodius smiled at Airzel,''No problem Airzel,after I did this for Hana.''Kazodius said.

End of chaptor 6

Next chaptor will be that Airzel and Hana brings their hypnotized servant back home,as the hypnotized Elright is teaching Hana and Zel about strategys.


	7. Chapter 7

Airzel and Hana went home as they took the hypnotized Elright with them back home as both Zel and Ellie were surprised that they brought a hypnotized servant with them.''Dear and Hana who ist that person?''Ellie asked. Hana smiled at her mother,''Well mom Kazodius hypnotized him and erased his memories,and now he is our own personal servant isnt that great mom?''Hana answered.

Both Ellie and Zel looked at each,''Okay then it is alright.''Ellie replied.

Zel then walked up to the hypnotized Elright,''Now he is our servant,what is he supposed to do then sis?''Zel asked and Hana looked at her little brother,''Kazodius told us he can teach us about strategys .''Hana answered.

Both Airzel and Ellie smiled,''Well then have fun with him.''Airzel and Ellie both said even then they heard a knock on the door.''I open the door.''Ellie said as she then walked up to the door to see Kazodius Sly Silvana. ''Hello you three.''Ellie greeted them with a smile. Kazodius also smiled at Ellie,''We wanted to have fun with our new hypnotized servant as well.''Kazodius replied.

''Then come in kids.''Ellie let them inside the house as she led them in the living room where Hana and Zel were paying attention to the hypnotized Elright explaining about strategys. Kazodius Sly and Silvana walked up to them,''Hello Hana and Zell,how is it going with him?''Sly asked and both Hana and Zel smiled. ''I must say Sly it is great to have a servant in our house.''Zel answered.

Hana blushed at Kazodius as he was smiling at her,''Do you like it too Hana?''Kazodius asked. ''Indeed I like it Kazodius,thanks to you.''Hana answered.

''Now the others are here,I will continue to teach you all,about strategys.''The hypnotized Elright replied and Sly started to pay attention. Then hours later Kazodius Zel Hana,Sly Silvana now know all the strategys he told them. ''I admitt his strategys sounds interresting.''Sly said. Kazodius Hana Zel,and Silvana agreed as they nodded. ''Soon we use this strategys in battle.''Kazodius replied.

Then Silvana stood up,''Shall we try this strategys out tomorrow in a brawl?''Silvana asked and both Hana and Sly looked at Silvana,''That will be great Silvana to use new strategys in battles.''Sly answered. ''Then let us do that tomorrow.''Hana replied. Kazodius also liked that idea,''Then we form teams for tomorrow.''Kazodius said as Hana looked at him and blushed. ''Maybe I ask Kazodius as my partner.''Hana thought. Then Kazodius looked at Hana as well,and he too blushed at her. Ellie saw that Kazodius was blushing at Hana,''How nice it seems that Kazodius likes Hana.''Ellie thought. Kazodius walked up to Hana,''Shall we team up for tomorrow?''Kazodius asked. Hana smiled,''Sure Kazodius I will like to be your partner. Zel was thinking about Giro,''Then I ask Giro to be my partner in a brawl.''Zel thought.

End of chaptor 7

Next chaptor will be that they will use the strategys in tag brawling match against each other.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Kazodius Hana Sly Silvana,and Zel decided to use some battle strategys in a brawling and they wanted to brawl against Giro and Jiro again as they made their way to their house. Kazodius knocked at the door as Kasha open. ''Hi is Giro and Jiro?''Kazodius asked. Kasha looked at Kazodius,''Well Kazodius Gill wanted to teach Giro and Jiro something,right now they are at the castle.''Kasha answered.

''Well then thanks for telling me that.''Kazodius said as Kasha then closed the door and then Hana walked up to Kazodius,''So we must go to the castle to see what Giro and Jiro are doing with their father?''Hana asked. Kazodius smiled at Hana,''That's right Hana.''Kazodius answered.

Sly Silvana and Zel also nodded,''Then lets go back to the castle.''Sly said.

Meanwhile at the castle...

Jiro was watching how his father and younger brother who were battling against Emperor Barodius and his daughter Rina as she had some trouble brawling against Giro as he too was for him hard to fight against Rina,but on the other hand he doesnt want to dissapoint his father either.

Both Krakix and Bolcanon are fighting against Volt Elezoid and Phantom Dharak. ''You're going down Krakix!''Phanthom Dharak said as Emperor Barodius activated a ability card,''Ability activate chaos magneylia!''Emperor Barodius activated his ability card as Dharak prepared to attack Krakix. ''Take this Krakix!''Dharak attacks directly at Krakix as then the attack hits Krakix. ''Grrrrrhh!''Krakix then went back into ball form and Gill lost the match. as then the fight was over.

Bolcanon Elezoid turned back into ball forms as Rina walked up to Giro,''You are so good in brawling Giro.''Rina said and Giro smiled at her,''Thanks Rina,but you are also good at brawling.''Giro replied as she then started to blush at him again.

Emperor Barodius looked at his daughter,''She must learn more about brawling,but it will come some day.''Emperor Barodius thought. Meanwhile Kazarina saw her son and his friends as Kazodius walked up to his mother,''Mother where is father and master Gill?''Kazodius asked. Kazarina smiled at her son,''Your father is outside the castle together with your sister brawling against Gill and Giro,but I think they just finished their battle.''Kazarina answered.

Kazodius then nodded,''Then I go outside the castle.''Kazodius said as he then left with his friends outside the castle and Kazarina watched them leaving.''They seems to have with each other.''Kazarina thought.

Outside the castle..

Silvana spotted Jiro as she then rushed up to him,''Jiro!''Silvana rushed up to him as Jiro turned around to see her.''What is Silvana doing here?''Jiro thought and Silvana smiled at him. Then Kazodius and the other kids walked up to Gill Giro,and Emperor Barodius and Rina. ''Mother told me that you had a brawl against Gill, and Giro?''Kazodius asked. Emperor Barodius smiled at his son,''Well it was a good brawl my son.''Emperor Barodius answered as he petted on his hair.

''How about that you and Hana going to brawl against Jiro?''Emperor Barodius asked and Kazodius smiled as Hana liked that idea,as Gill looked at Giro.''You did well a good job,as you had brawled enough for today.''Gill said and Giro nodded,''Alright Dad.''Giro replied.

Jiro looked then at his father,''But dad who will be then my tag partner?''Jiro asked as Gill looked at Silvana,''I heard that Silvana is better then her older brother,as Silvana will be your tag partner.''Gill answered as Jiro looked at her,''That wil be great.''Jiro thought.

Emperor Barodius then looked at Kazodius Hana,and Jiro and Silvana,''Then is it decided then.''Emperor Barodius said.

End of chaptor 8

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Hana and Kazodius as Jiro and Silvana were ready to have a sparring match,''Are you four ready to brawl?''Emperor Barodius asked and they nodded,''Yes father we are ready.''Kazodius answered. Then their bakugans are ready to battle. Both Darkus Lumagrowl Ventus Splight vs Clawsaurus and Lythirus,''Hahaha time to have fun. Clawsaurus looked at Lythirus,''This bakugan is sure crazy,but his partner isnt crazy,Silvana looks very serious.''Clawsaurus thought.

Darkus Lumagrowl and ventus splight charged as Clawsaurus and Lythirius also charged at them,''Hahaha!''Lythirus laughed as then Kazodius activated the ability wolf howler. As Darkus Lumagrowl attacks Lyhirus,''Aaarghh!''Lythirus was hit and Clawsaurus was fighting Ventus Splight as the pyrus bakugan attacks ventus Splight. Clawsaurus threw Splight aside but luckily the ventus bakugan stood up. ''Hana do something,or I will lose.''Ventus Splight said. Hana nodded,''Alright Splight.''Hana replied.

''Ability activate dust needle!''

Ventus Splight then fired his attack at Clawsaurus and it hits him as well.''Aaarghh!''Clawsaurus was hit but he doesn't want to lose again against a ventus bakugan. Clawsaurus charged at ventus Splight again and he used his jaw to throw Splight very hard on the ground. ''Urrrghhh!''Ventus Splight then went back into ball form and Hana lost the match. Now it was two against one. ''Now Splight is out of the game,we will try to defeat you darkus Lumagrowl.''Lythirus said. Darkus Lumagrowl smirked,''You defeating me Ha what a joke.''Darkus Lumagrowl then used his ability skoll fang as he then charged at Clawsaurus and Lythirus, as then Silvana activated a ability card,''megalo theria!''Silvana activated her ability tried to counter attack against Darkus Lumagrowl but the darkus Lumagrowl dodged the attack as he then charged at Lythirus and attacks Lythirus,''Oh no!''Lythirus thought.

''Aaarghh!''Lythirus was then attacked by darkus Lumagrowl as now CLawsaurus was over on the looked at Kazodius.''How about we use our battle gear to make the battle interresting?.''Jiro said as he looked at Jiro. ''Alright Jiro,

lets use our battle gears.''Kazodius answered as he then took out his barias gear,''Battle gear boost!''Kazodius used his barias gear for Darkus Lumagrowl then Jiro threw his battle gear,''Battle gear boost,terrix gear. As Clawsaurus was now equipped with terrix gear. ''Now our battle will be interresting.''Clawsaurus.

''Grrrrrr!''Lumagrowl then started to fire with his gear as he then fired at Clawsaurus,''Battle gear ability activate!''Jiro activated as Clawsaurus started his helicopter and he tried to avoid the attack but the attack hits hits him. ''Aaaarghh!''Clawsaurus then also went back to ballform.

Emperor Barodius looked at them,''Alright you and Hana has won the match,even it was a interresting match.''Emperor Barodius said. and Kazodius and Hana did a high five,''We did it Kazodius,dont you think that we are a great team?''Hana asked as she looked at him,Kazodius smiled.''We are indeed a splendid team together.''Kazodius said

as he smiled at her,Hana blushed.''Kazodius is such a strong brawler,and I wil do further my best to become his right hand.''Hana looked at Jiro.''I am sorry Jiro that I am such a bad tag partner.''Silvana said. Jiro looked at Silvana,''Dont worry Silvana,we wil do better next time,but your battle strategy was great.''Jiro said as he smiled at her. Silvana blushed and she likes his smile.

''Alright now the match is over,how about we stop for now.''Emperor Barodius said and he walked up to his son.''Well done my son.''Emperor Barodius said and Kazodius smiled at his father,''Thanks father.''Kazodius replied. Even Gill walked up to his son,''Jiro I am proud of you too,but you need to become better in brawling like your brother Giro.''Gill said. Jiro nodded,''Yes Dad.''Jiro replied.

Gill then placed a hand on Jiro's shoulder,''We better go home now.''Gill said and Giro also walked up to his father as they then left the castle together Silvana waved at Jiro.''Bye Jiro see you tomorrow.''Silvana waved as Jiro waved back at Silvana. ''See you tomorrow Silvana,and let us team up once again.''Jiro replied as Silvana blushed and nodded.''That wil be great.''Silvana thought. Hana looked at Zell,''We too better go home now,Kazodius thanks that I can your tag partner,and maybe we can team up again.''Hana said as she blushed a bit at smiled at her.''It wil be great to

team up with you Hana.''Kazodius said. Hana smiled and she left together with her little brother on her way back home. Even Sly and Silvana left as Sly looked at Lythirus,''Lythirus next time we do better in a brawl okay?''Sly said. Lythirus nodded. ''I promise I do better next time.''Lythirus answered.

End of chaptor 9

next chaptor will be at the age of 12 a short training until they got attacked by a bakugan


	10. Chapter 10

7 years passed as Kazodius Sly Hana Jiro and Giro are 12 years old Silvana and Rina are both 11 years and Zel is 10 years old.

Kazodius and his friends entered the forest as they where training their bakugans nearby a river .

Somewhere both Jiro and Silvana were training in the mountains with Clawsaurus and Lythirus, ''Lythirus acid bubbles!''Silvana said.

Lythirus fires his acid bubbles at some rocks and he destroyed the rock with one shot. ''Hahaha that was fun!''Lythirus said. Clawsaurus was equipped with his terrix gear as he Jiro activacted his ability card. '''GRRRH!''Clawsaurus shot his attack at the very large rock. As the the rock was exploded and suddenly the ground started to shake. Both Jiro and Silvana looked at the ground. ''What's happening?''Jiro asked. ''Its probaly a earthquake!''Clawsaurus answered.

Under their feet the ground started to split as Silvana started to fall,and Jiro saw this.''Silvana!''Jiro yelled. Silvana falls very deep into the bottom and both Lythirus and Clawsaurus looked were Silvana was,''I hope she didn't fall deep.''Clawsaurus said.

And Jiro looked desperated at the ground,as he then spotted her and he saw a another rock was about to fall on her.''Silvana wake up!''Jiro yelled to her. Then Silvana woke up after hearing Jiro's voice. ''Silvana are you hurt?''Jiro asked in a concern tone. Silvana tried to stand up as she felt some pain in her leg. ''Urghh!''Silvana groaned. ''I think I broke my leg.''Silvana answered.

Jiro looked at her,''I will help you Silvana.''Jiro said and Clawsaurus noticed the rock,''If we don't hurry to save Silvana the rock ,could fall on her.''Clawsaurus replied. Then Jiro had luckily a robe with him for situations like this.

''Clawsaurus Lythirus you two hold the robe,as I will get Silvana out.''Jiro explained as the two bakugan nodded.

Both Clawsaurus and Lythirus held the robe as Jiro climbed below the cliff to get Silvana and Jiro walked up to Silvana. ''Silvana climb on my back.''Jiro said as Silvana nodded and she climbed on his back. ''Alright Clawsaurus Lythirus pull the robe!''Jiro yelled. ''Yes Jiro!''Both Clawsaurus and Lythirus replied and they pulled Jiro and Silvana up. Silvana held tight on Jiro as she started to blush at him. ''He is so gentle.''Silvana thought as she leaned on him even Jiro blushed.

Then finally they were out of the cliff and Lythirus took Silvana on his back,''We better go back to the castle to treat your broken leg Silvana.''Lythirus said.

Jiro was standing on Clawsaurus's shoulder,''Then let us head back to the castle.''Jiro replied. Then they left the forest and they were heading back to the castle.

Meanwhile Kazodius was training darkus Lumagrowl together with ventus Splight to hit some rocks as well. ''Darkus Lumagrowl wolf howler!''Kazodius activated his ability card. Darkus Lumagrowl destroyed the rock. Then Kazodius noticed that Darkus Lumagrowl was a bit tired. ''Darkus Lumagrowl lets have a break for now.''Kazodius said. Darkus Lumagrow was panting,''Alright Kazodius.''Darkus Lumagrowl replied.

Ventus Splight went back into ball form and Hana was walking up to the river as she kneeled down to drink some water,as Kazodius noticed something in the water.''Something tells me that there is something in the water.''Kazodius thought.

Even Giro and Rina saw something swimming into the river untill there was a sound,''Grrrrrhh!'' A voice was heard in the water. Kazodius looked at Hana,''Hana go away from the river right now!''Kazodius yelled. As he then runs up to her. Suddenly a claw came out of the water and grabbed Hana by her leg,''Something grabbed my leg!''Hana yelled. As the claw wanted to pull herin the water Kazodius conjured a beam of lighting to attack the bakugan. ''Grrrr!''The bakugan screamed and he then jumps out of the water letting Hana go.

It was a aquos Apexeon looking angry at Kazodius as he was under a schock from the lighting bolts and the Apexeon still had Hana in his claw,''Let Hana finally go!''Kazodius yelled. Hana is glad that he wants to save her,Kazodius then conjured a another a beam of lighting as the bakugan was hit again as he let go of Hana. ''Grrrghh!''The Apexeon screamed in pain as then he was now more angry at Kazodius. Apexeon approached Kazodius untill Apexeon suddenly bites Kazodius,''Aaarghh!''Kazodius screamed in pain as Darkus Lumagrowl tried to tackle the Apexeon as he still held his fangs on Kazodius. ''Let go of my Kazodius right!''Darkus Lumagrowl said and he tackled the Apxeon. Darkus Lumagrowl tackled him and he let go of Kazodius. ''Grrrr!''The Apxeon groaned.

Darkus Lumagrowl must also watch out for him Giro threw Bolcanon to help Darkus Lumagrowl,''Bolcanon help Darkus Lumagrowl!''Giro said as the Bolcanon nodded ,''Yes Giro.''Bolcanon replied. Hana went up to Kazodius as he was lying seriously injured on the ground and she saw the bleeding on his chest. Hana had tears in her eyes,''Oh Kazodius you protected me.''Hana said in a sad tone.

Kazodius looked at her weakly,''I just wanted...to protect you because I...''Kazodius replied as he fell unconcious. Then Hana held Kazodius in her arms,''Kazodius please wake up!''Hana said with tears in her eyes. As Giro then also rushed up to check on Kazodius. Giro was also schocked to see that the fang was still in his chest.''Hana I must remove the fang.''Giro said and Hana did what Giro told her and Giro slowly and carefully removed the fang out of Kazodius's chest.

Giro looked at Kazodius,''Kazodius please wake up you can't die on us yet!''Giro said and Kazodius slowly woke up very weakly.''Giro take the others back with you.''Kazodius replied as he suddenly coughed some blood out.

Giro and Hana looked at Kazodius,''We must bring him quickly to the medic room,or I will lose my friend.''Hana said. ''Darkus Lumagrowl quick,you must bring Kazodius back to the castle and bring him to the medic room!''Giro yelled.

Both Darkus Lumagrowl and Ventus Splight nodded to each other,''Alright Giro,after I dont want to lose my kazodius yet.''Darkus Lumagrowl replied and he and Splight leaves Elezoid and Bolcanon to fight against the Apexeon.

Darkus Lumagrowl went to them as Hana held Kazodius in her arms,''Hana you and Darkus Lumagrowl must bring Kazodius quickly to the medic room,or Kazodius will die!''Giro said. Hana nodded and she then left with Darkus Lumagrowl and Ventus Splight.

Giro then turned his attention back to the Apexeon as Rina's Volt Elezoid had trouble to fight against the aquos Apexeon,''Damm he is sure a dangerous bakugan.''Elezoid thought.

Lythirus was also fighting until then a another voice was heard,''I will help you to fight him off!''A voice said. As Rina Giro and Sly heard the voice as they saw another bakugan was approeaching them. A haos Olifus apeared to fight off the Apexeon. The haos Olifus attacked with his blast to knock out the Apexeon ''Grrr!''The Apexeon was then knocked out.

Bolcanon Lythirus and Volt Elezoid looked at the haos Olifus,''Thanks for helping us.''Bolcanon said as Giro approached the knocked out aqous bakugan and he took a sample of the poison for a antidote. ''Alright now we must hurry.''Giro replied.

Rina then looked and smiled at the haos bakugan,''Thanks for saving us Haos Olifus.''Rina said and the haos Olifus nodded,''No thanks but for now you must go back to save the life of your friend.''Olifus replied. ''Would you like to come with us?''Rina asked. Haos Olifus looked at her,''Aright then I come with you.''Haos Olifus answered.

He then went into ball form and he floated to Rina,as they now left the forest quickly and made their way back to the castle in order to make a antidote for Kazodius.

Meanwhile Jiro brought Silvana into the medic as Jiro put her on the bed,''Thanks Jiro for saving me.''Silvana said as she looked at him lovely. Jiro blushed at her,''I am sorry what I did to you, as I was too reckless.''Jiro apologized.

Silvana then kissed him on the cheek,'' that you saved me is enough Jiro.''Silvana replied. Jiro smiled at her.

Outside the castle Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina saw Darkus Lumagrowl and they sees that Hana was holding Kazodius in her arms as they were shocked,''Hana what happend to our son?''Empress Kazarina asked in a concern tone. Hana cried,''Kazodius protected me against a Apexeon,and he was bitten by that bakugan as he was poisoned.''Hana explained while crying.

Emperor Barodius looked at his son worried,''My son please hold on.''Emperor Barodius said as he placed a hand on Kazodius's forehead,''Oh no he has a high fever too.''Emperor Barodius thought. Kazodius was breathing heavily and he held his hand on his chest. ''Quick get a strethcer!''Empress Kazarina said. Untill a doctor came with a stretcher and he took Kazodius on the stretcher. As the doctor rushed with him into the medic room. The doctor first cleaned his blood from the poison and Kazodius coughed more blood out. ''We need the antidote quick.''The doctor said.

In the waiting room both Empress and Hana heard that Kazodius is almost about to die from the poison,''I don't want to lose my son.'''Empress Kazarina said as she had tears in her eyes and Emperor Barodius tried to comfort her.''I hope that he will be alright.''Emperor Barodius replied as then Giro came with a bottle in his hand. Hana And Empress Kazarina looked at Giro,''Giro what's inside this bottle?''Hana asked.

Giro looked at them,''This is the antidote I recieved in time.''Giro answered as then he went into the room to give the doctor the antidote.

In the room the Doctor saw Giro with the antidote,''Here Doctor the antidote.''Giro handed the doctor the antidote as then the doctor took the antidote and the doctor quickly gave Kazodius the antidote. Giro looked at Kazodius that he looked so pale. ''Kazodius you must recover soon,or your parents and Hana will be sad.''Giro thought.

The doctor gave a injection to Kazodius and the antidote started to work but Kazodius was still weak as he lost to much blood. Kazodius still breathed heavily as Rina and Hana Empress Kazarina came into the room. Both Hana Rina and Empress Kazarina walked up to Kazarina as they held Kazodius's hand. ''Kazodius please you must fight against it.''Empress Kazarina said while holding his hand tight.

End of chaptor 10

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Empress Kazarina held her son's hand tightly and she looked at Hana,''She really is also corncern,just like me.''Empress Kazarina thought.

Then Kazodius weakly opened his eyes as he saw Rina Hana and his mother,''Rina and Hana ...are you two ...alright?''Kazodius asked weakly. Both Rina and Hana looked at Kazodius ,''With us is fine brother,but please don't speak yet.''Rina answered. Kazodius looked weakly at Hana,''I am...glad that you are safe..''Kazodius said in a weak tone.

As his vision was totally blurred and Hana looked at his eyes,''His eyes looks so pale.''Hana thought as Kazodius closed his eyes again then Hana held his hand tight.

Meanwhile Emperor Barodius was sitting in his throne as he was thinking about his son's state currently untill Airzel came into the throne room as he was looking for his daughter. ''Emperor Barodius do you know here Hana is?''Airzel asked and he noticed his worried look. ''Emperor Barodius did something happend?''Strikeflier asked. Dharak was also worried,''Yes something terrible has happend to Kazodius.''Dharak answered. Airzel was schocked to hear this.

''How could this happend to Kazodius?''Airzel asked and Emperor Barodius looked at Airzel,''Well Hana told me that Kazodius has protected her,untill he got bitten by a Apexeon,and he was poisoned by the that bakugan.''Emperor Barodius answered in a concern tone.

Then Airzel left the room.

Airzel went to the medic room to see Kazodius as entered the room and he sees Giro leaving the room as Airzel looked at Giro,''How is it with Kazodius now?''Airzel asked and Giro nodded,''Well the doctor gave Kazodius the antidote,but Kazodius is still weak from the poison.''Giro answered. Then before Giro wanted to leave he turns one more time to Airzel,''Hana was very sad as this has happen to prince Kazodius.''Giro said.

''Were is Hana then now Giro?''Airzel asked and Giro smiled,''Hana is with Kazodius right now together with Empress Kazarina and Rina.''Giro answered as he then left the waiting room. Airzel then went into the room and he sees that Hana holding Kazodius's hand. ''Kazodius really saved my daughter,but he self got injured because of this.''Airzel thought. Empress Kazarina walked up to Airzel,''Hana is really lucky that Kazodius protected her.''Empress Kazarina said as she looked at Airzel,''But thanks to Giro Kazodius will be alright again,but he still is sick.''Kazarina said and she left the room. Airzel looked at his daugther and he saw that Hana held Kazodius's hand close to her,''It's my fault that you end up like this.''Hana said to herself. Airzel then walked up to his daughter,''Why do you blaming yourself,and you must not blame yourself Hana.''Airzel said and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Hana turned around to see her father,''You're right father, I promise Kazodius if he gets better again that I will be more careful,Dad may I stay here?''Hana asked. Airzel looked at Hana,''She really likes him.''Airzel thought.

''Alright then Hana,I will tell your mother that you want to stay with Kazodius till he gets better.''Airzel answered and Hana smiled at her father,''Thanks Dad.''Hana said.

A minute later the doctor came in,''The visit hour is over everyone.''The doctor said as Rina walked up to the doctor and she hypnotized the doctor both Airzel and Hana looked at Rina,''She really have some nerves to hypnotize the doctor,just like her mother.''Airzel thought. The doctor was now hypnotized,''Alright you can stay here for the night.''The doctor replied. Even Olifus was impressed from Rina,''Wow Rina you have some impressive skills.''Haos Olifus said. Elezoid looked at Olifus,''Well after all she is Empress Kazarina's daughter Olifus.''Elezoid replied.

Hana smiled at Rina,''Thanks Rina.''Hana said as Rina smiled at Hana,''No thanks Hana,but please stay with my brother till he gets better again.''Rina replied.

Hana nodded,''I will watch over him Rina.''Hana said as both Rina and Airzel left the room. Outside the waiting room Giro then saw Sly was looking for his sister as well,''What's wrong Sly?''Giro asked. ''I haven't seen my sister for a while.''Sly answered. Giro also noticed something as wel,''Now that you mention it Sly I haven't seen my brother as well,they were together.''Giro replied.

Then they saw Jiro with Stoica and Silica as Stoica was mad at Jiro,''How could you do that to Silvana?''Stoica asked in a angry tone as Silica tried to calm him,''Silvana only broke a leg,but luckily Jiro saved her,and he brought her to the medic room.''Silica answered. Then Stoica looked angry at Jiro as Jiro saw his mad face. ''I am sorry that it happend,and please forgive me.''Jiro apologized.

Giro and Sly heard this conversation as Sly looked at Giro,''Lets explained to them what happend to Kazodius.''Sly said as Giro nodded at Sly,''Alright Sly.''Giro replied. Both Sly and Giro walked up to them as Stoica and Silica looked at their son,''Sly I thought that you was with your sister,but instead Jiro was with her?''Stoica asked in angered tone.

Sly shook his head,''I am sorry dad that I wasn't there for my sister.''Sly aplogized untill Giro looked at Stoica,''It wasn't Sly's fault that he wasn't there for his sister, as he and I had to help Kazodius because he got bitten in his chest by a poison bakugan,and Sly helped me to make a antidote for Kazodius.''Giro explained.

Stoica and Silica were shocked to hear that,''What's with Kazodius now Giro?''Silica asked and Giro looked at them,''I gave the doctor the antidote in time as it starts to work,but still Kazodius is very ill of the poison and he is still very weak.''Giro answered. ''Then we will see Kazodius as well.''Silica said.

Jiro was also schocked to hear it,''How did it happen?''Jiro asked and Giro looked at his brother,''Well Jiro Kazodius tried to save Hana from a Apexeon that caught her by her leg and Kazodius shot lightning bolts at the bakugan,and he was very brave to save her but he got bitten very seriously in his chest and he screamed in pain as we had tried to get the bakugan away from him,as I took a sample of the poison and Sly and I brought the sample to a specialist for poison antidotes.''Giro answered and he showed Jiro the bottle in his hand.

Giro then left the waiting room as Stoica looked was once again at Sly,''Wow that you saved your friend from a deadly attack,but keep a eye on your sister more in the future,and keep Jiro from Silvana away for a while.''Stoica as Sly looked at his father. Stoica looked at Jiro again,''Jiro why can't you be just like your brother,and I thought I could trust you with my daughter but I was wrong and you should more concetrate on your training for now on.''Stoica said as he then entered the room were Silvana is.

Sly and Silica looked at Jiro,''My husband is right Jiro,but you must really concetrate on your training.''Silica replied and she too entered the room even Sly looked at Jiro.''It sounds hard what my dad said.''Sly said and Jiro gave the flowers to Sly.''Sly give the flowers to Silvana for me.''Jiro replied as Sly then took the flowers. ''Alright Jiro I will give the flowers to her.''Sly said.

Sly also entered the room leaving Jiro alone in the waiting room as Clawsaurus looked at Jiro,''Jiro I am sorry that you can't see Silvana anymore.''Clawsaurus said as the bakugan noticed that Jiro,''It's not your fault Clawsaurus,but it was my own stupid fault that Silvana had broke her leg,as now her father do not trust me anymore.''Jiro replied.

Jiro then also left the room were Giro was waiting for him,''It sound really hard what Stoica said to you,but now we must continue with our father's training.''Giro said as Jiro looked at Giro. ''You're right Giro I almost forgot about it,but I can't forgive myself. ''Jiro replied.

At night Hana was alone with Kazodius as she looked at him closely,''I was so afraid that I might lose you,but luckily that Giro brought the antidote for you,and please get better again.''Hana said as she kissed him on his cheek.

End of chaptor 11


	12. Chapter 12

At the next morning Dharak Lumagrowl and Ventus splight were watching Hana as she was sleeping at his bedside. The door opened and Emperor Barodius Empress Kazarina,Airzel and Ellie entered the room and they saw that Hana was sleeping and she was holding his hand. Even Kazodius held her hand as he still hasn't woke up yet. Hana then started to wake up and she saw her parents and Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina as well. ''Did you stayed the whole night with him?''Ellie asked. Hana looked at her mother,''Well Mom after all he saved me from that bakugan,and now he looks like this.''Hana answered as she looked at him.

Empresss Kazarina and Emperor Barodius looked at their son,''That Kazodius was so brave to save Hana from a dangerous bakugan.''Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina said and Airzel noticed that Kazodius started to wake up,Kazodius he slowly opens his eyes

Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina were glad that Kazodius finally woke up again as Hana hugged him,''Oh Kazodius I am so glad that you woke up.''Hana said as she hugged him. Kazodius was also glad to see Hana as he tried to hugg her as well.'' UUrggh!''Kazodius groaned as Hana let go of him and she almost forgot the terrible wound on his chest. Kazodius looked at his chest that was wrapped in bandage. ''Hana are you alright?''Kazodius asked. As Hana blushed at him,''I am fine Kazodius thanks to you.''Hana answered while blushing.

''Thanks goodness.''Kazodius said as he felt such a heavy pain in his chest,''My chest feels like burning.''Kazodius thought and he held his hand on his chest. Emperor Barodius looked at his son,''How do you feel my son?''Emperor Barodius asked.

Kazodius looked at his father,''I am feeling a bit better father,but I still feel a sharp pain in my chest.''Kazodius answered as Hana knew what he mean. ''That pain you now feel Kazodius,because the spot were the fang was stuck in your chest as Giro knew to remove the fang careful and thanks to Giro he saved your life and he brought the antidote as well for you.''Hana explained. Kazodius smiled about that,''That Giro knows to save my life,as I soon I get better I will thank him,and soon I will repay the favor.''Kazodius said.

Emperor Barodius Empress Kazarina,Airzel and Ellie noticed something about Hana and Kazodius,''It looks like that Hana likes Kazodius so much.''Emperor Barodius thought as he looked at them. Hana held his hand again causing Kazodius to blush again. ''Then I bring you a fruitbasket tomorrow.''Hana said and she kissed him on the cheek again and Kazodius blushed as he placed his hand on his cheek and he smiled at her. ''Thanks Hana.''Kazodius replied as he blushed too. Both Airzel and Ellie saw that their daughter was happy again. ''Maybe Kazodius and Hana will have a future together.''Both Ellie and Airzel thought. ''I can't believe that Hana kissed on Kazodius's cheek,as that makes him feeling better again,and maybe she will become his wife someday.''Emperor Barodius thought. Then Hana stood up and she looked at him,''Rest for now Kazodius,and take it easy for now.''Hana said as she then looked at him lovely before she left the room with her parents.

''I take it easy for now on.''Kazodius smiled and he blushed at her as Empress Kazarina looked at her son and she walked up to his bedside,''I am glad that that you are better again,as your father and I were worried sick about you and you found already your future wife.''Empress Kazarina said. Kazodius started to blush again what his mother just said,''Well Mother I admit that I like Hana as well.''Kazodius confessed. Emperor Barodius couldn't believe what his son said,''Well if you really like Hana so much,how about over three years that she can become your fiancee.''Emperor Barodius replied.

Dharak and Lumagrowl were also surprised about this,''What is Emperor Barodius out of his mind,to make Hana already Kazodius's fiancee?''Dharak thought.

Meanwhile in the other room..

Rina Stoica Sly and Silica visit Silvana,''Silvana you better cannot see Jiro anymore.''Stoica said as Silvana looked at her father,''I understand Dad.''Silvana replied even it hurted her to not see Jiro anymore.

Rina knew that Stoica was angry at Jiro,after Giro told Rina that about Silvana as she then heard from Hana that her brother was feeling better again. And he can tomorrow leave the room again. ''Silvana I hope you recover as well,and I will visit my brother now.''Rina said and Silvana nodded.

Rina left the room leaving Stoica Silica Sly alone with Silvana in the room.

And she heard laughing in the room were her brother was,''It sounds that your brother is feeling better again.''Both Elezoid and Olifus said.

Rina nodded at her bakugans and she also entered the room to see her brother,''Brother!''Rina said as she walked up to his bedside and hugged him carefully. ''Oh brother I am glad that you are feeling better now,as I was also scared to lose you.''Rina said. Kazodius smiled at his sister,''I promise you Rina Father and Mother,I wont do that again.''Kazodius replied.

Haos Olifus floated to Kazodius,''I am also glad that you are better prince Kazodius.''Haos Olifus said as then Emperor Barodius Empress Kazarina and Kazodius looked at the bakugan. ''Rina who is that bakugan?''They asked in unison.

Rina smiled,''Well Brother Father,and Mother this bakugan also helped us out to fight the Apexeon as well.''Rina explained. Then Kazodius looked at Haos Olifus,''So you have helped my friends out for taking him down,and I thank you for that as well and nice to meet you Haos Olifus.''Kazodius said.

Haos Olifus looked at Kazodius,''Well I heard your friends had trouble to fight against the Apexeon as I had decided to help them prince Kazodius.''Haod Olifus replied. Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina also looked at the haos bakugan,''You sure are a strong bakugan arent you?''Emperor Barodius asked.

Rina smiled at her father,''Well Olifus managed to knock him out with his attack.''Rina answered as Emperor Barodius was impressed of this haos bakugan.

Haos Olifus then also looked at Emperor Barodius,''And Rina wanted me to become her second guardian bakugan Emperor Barodius.''Haos Olifus said.

Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina were now relieved that Kazodius was better again.

Meanwhile Giro and Jiro went back home as Gill and Kasha were waiting for them and Gill looked at his sons,''We have heard that you saved Kazodius's life.''Gill said as Giro looked at his father,''I couldn't let Prince Kazodius die if I hadn't brought a antidote Father.''Giro replied. Kasha looked at Giro,''I am proud of you that you saved Kazodius's life.''Kasha said. Even Jiro looked at Giro,''Wow maybe you can be his protector from now.''Jiro said.

That Gill and Kasha didn't expect that Jiro said that to his younger brother,''And what did you extactly have done during your Jiro?''Kasha asked as Jiro looked at his mother,''Well mom I trained with Silvana untill I activated my battle gear ability and the ground was splitting,as she then fell into the cliff and broke her leg, and I put her in danger but I helped her to get out.''Jiro answered. Gill and Kasha looked at Jiro,''How could you put her in danger?''Gill asked. Jiro felt guilty,''But I brought her to the medic room.''Jiro answered. Both Gill and Kasha were glad that Jiro told them the truth. ''But luckily you brought her in safety.''Gill said.

''Then I will vistit Silvana tomorrow.''Kasha replied. ''Thanks mom.''Jiro said.

Then Jiro went to his room as he laid on his bed to think about Silvana,''She was thankfull that I saved her,as she kissed me on my cheek.''Jiro thought as he placed a hand on his cheek. Jiro then looked at Clawsaurus, ''Clawsaurus could you go to Silvana,and ask her what she thinks about me?''Jiro asked and the pyrus bakugan nodded. ''Alright Jiro I go to Silvana.''Clawsaurus answered. Clawsaurus floated out of the house. Clawsaurus floated to the medic room to see Silvana.

Clawsaurus saw Silvana sleeping untill she woke up and she saw the pyrus bakugan,''Clawsaurus did Jiro send you?''Silvana asked and Clawsaurus nodded.''Yes Jiro send me here,if he want to know what you truly think about Jiro.''Clawsaurus answered. Silvana blushed,''Well Clawsaurus what happend isn't your fault''Silvana answered. ''Actually your father doesn't want Jiro to come near you anymore.''Clawsaurus said. Silvana started to have some tears in her eyes,''Listen what I have to say,Clawsaurus tell Jiro we will see each other over 3 years again,but I still like Jiro and he can continues his training,and tomorrow I can leave the medic room.''Silvana it was hard for her. ''Alright Silvana I will tell Jiro that right now.''Clawsaurus replied and he floated out of the room.

At Gill and Kasha's house Clawsaurus floated back to Jiro's room,''Jiro listen up what Silvana told me.''Clawsaurus said as Jiro looked at his bakugan.''What did Silvana said,did she hate me now?''Jiro asked and he placed his hand on his cheek. Clawsaurus shook his head,''No Jiro she doesn't hate you,but she told me that you and Silvana will meet up again over three years,as you must train for now and she still likes you and tomorrow she can leave the medic room.''Clawsaurus answered.

Jiro is glad that Silvana still likes him,''Alright then I will train with Giro and father,to become a strong commander.''Jiro replied.

Meanwhile...

Hana brought a fruitbasket to Kazodius,''Kazodius I brought you some fruit.''Hana said as she saw Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina and Rina as well. ''Hello Hana,did you just brought some fruit for my brother.''Rina asked and Hana smiled at Rina,''Yes I brought him some fruit,so that he can have his strenght back.''Hana answered. ''Hana you really like him so much.''Empress Kazarina thought.

Hana went to his bedside and Kazodius smiled at her,''Kazodius are you feeling better now?''Hana asked. Kazodius nodded,''Yes I am feeling better but I still have a headache.''Kazodius replied.''Thats great to hear that you feels a bit better now.''Hana said. The doctor came to see his wound,''I will remove your bandage to check if the wound is healed or not.''The doctor said.

The doctor walked up to Kazodius as he started to remove the bandage very carefully during removing the bandage Kazodius still felt some pain,''Urgh!''Kazodius groaned a bit after the doctor removed the bandage that was covered in dry blood. Rina Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina,and Hana looked at his chest. The wound was healed but the scars remained.

''These scars looks nasty,but it will be a reminder of that attack.''Empress Kazarina said.

End of chaptor 12

Next chaptor wil be Giro and Jiro train with their father.


	13. Chapter 13

Gill trained Giro and Jiro to make them stronger not only their bakugan and to make Giro and Jiro fit. Kasha looked at them,''They sure will become strong men.''Kasha thought. Gill also trained to become stronger,''It's time to take a break for now.''Gill said as both Giro and Jiro stopped and he looked at his sons.''You two looks now very strong,and I am proud of you two.''Gill said. Jiro went to the garden as Giro noticed this. Giro then took a break and he followed his brother to the garden. ''Jiro I know that you miss Silvana right?''Giro asked. And Jiro sighed,''Yes Giro I miss Silvana,but I can see her in three years again after I absolved our training to become a strong officer just like father.''Jiro answered as he looked at the orange flower. Giro looked at his brother,''Couldn't be that you love Silvana?''Giro asked. Jiro smiled at his brother,''I think that I am in love with Silvana.''Jiro answered.

''I know what you mean brother.''Giro said as then Gill looked at them,''Break time is now over.''Gill replied and Giro looked at his brother,''It is time to train again.''Giro said.

Meanwhile at Stoica and Silica's home Silvana's leg was recovered again as she was lying on her bed and she couldn't stop thinking about Jiro. ''What is this feeling in my heart?''Silvana thought. As Lythirus looked at her,''Silvana you looked kinda confused.''Lythirus asked. Silvana looked at Lythirus,''I don't know what I should do anymore Lythirus,and I can't stop thinking about Jiro.''Silvana answered.

''Maybe you are in love with Jiro.''Lythirus said. Then Silvana looked at Lythirus,''You

are right Lythirus,I am in love with Jiro,since we met each other,I had a feeling that Jiro could become my best friend and as 7 years passed,Jiro and I become very close lately.''Silvana said and she looked at the pictures she made with him.

Lythirus also looked at the pictures,''Especially on this picture you and Jiro are happy together as you were 6 and he 7 years old.''Lythirus replied.

Meanwhile at the castle Kazodius could finally leave the medic room as Hana wanted to show him something and she held his hand,''Kazodius I want to show you something.''Hana said. Kazodius looked at her,''What do you want to show me?''Kazodius asked. Hana smiled at him,''You will see Kazodius.''Hana answered.

As they see a empty training room where Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina Rina are waiting for Kazodius. Both Hana and Kazodius entered the room as Emperor Barodius walked up to them,''I am glad that you are better again my son.''Emperor Barodius said. And Kazodius looked at his father,''Thanks but I promise you I train again now father.''Kazodius replied.

Rina also walked up to her brother,''I want to help you brother with your training.''Rina said and Kazodius looked at his sister,''I accept your help Rina, and of course your help as well Hana.''Kazodius replied as he held her hand close to him. Making Hana blush again.

End of chaptor 13.

Next chaptor will be that Kazodius is training with Hana and Rina together


	14. Chapter 14

Kazodius Rina and Hana are ready to train together as they entered the training room as Emperor Barodius wanted to team up with his daughter. And Empress Kazarina watched them. Kazodius looked at Hana,''Hana are you ready?''Kazodius asked and Hana nodded,''Yes I am ready,but are you ready to battle again?''Hana answered.

Kazodius shook his head,''I will try my best Hana.''Kazodius replied as Emperor Barodius and Rina threw their bakugans first. ''Bakugan stand!''Both Emperor Barodius and Rina said.

Both Phantom Dharak and Olifus were standing in the field as Hana was surprised that Rina had a much stronger bakugan now,''Rina I didn't know that you have now a another bakugan besides Elezoid.''Hana said and Rina smirked. ''I know Hana,and dont worry about Elezoid,he still is my friend as Olifus is only my second partner.''Rina replied.

''Well after you brought my brother to the medic room,he decided to become my second guardian bakugan.''Rina explained as Hana looked at Olifus. ''He sure looks strong like Dharak.''Hana said. Olifus looked at Hana,''Thanks for praising me but now let us concetrate on your training.''Olifus replied. Kazodius then threw Darkus Lumagrowl and Hana threw ventus Splight. Both bakugan were ready to train.

Emperor Barodius looked at the targets,''Kazodius my son look closely how Dharak defeats these digital bakugan clones.''Emperor Barodius said untill Empress Kazarina releashed the digital bakugan clones. ''Dharak Evil bind!''

Dharak starts to attack these digital clones,''Take this!''Dharak fires his blast to them until they all were hit in one blast. Both Kazodius and Hana were impressed that Dharak could handle them all without a battle gear.

''Wow that was impressive Dharak.''Darkus Lumagrowl said and Dharak looked at him,''Ha that was nothing as they are no match for me.''Dharak replied. Dharak then looked at Darkus Lumagrowl again,''Now you must try to wipe them out like insects Darkus Lumagrowl.''Dharak said. Darkus Lumagrowl nodded,''Alright Dharak I do my best,right Kazodius?''Darkus Lumagrowl replied as he looked at Kazodius. Kazodius looked at his bakugan,''Then let us do it darkus Lumagrowl.''Kazodius said.

''Wolf howler!'' Darkus Lumagrowl prepared to attack the second wave of digital bakugan clones as they approached to Darkus Lumagrowl then he attacked them with all his might. ''Eat this you worms!''Darkus Darkus Lumagrowl shot at the digital clones in one hit as well. '''Grrrhhh!''The digital bakugan clones went back in ball forms.

Dharak and Kazodius looked at Darkus Lumagrowl,''I am impressed of you Darkus Lumagrowl.''Both Dharak and Kazodius said. Untill Emperor Barodius had a idea,''Shall we attack together the third wave of digital bakugan clones?''Emperor Barodius asked as Hana Kazodius and Rina liked that idea,''Thats a great idea,and sounds like fun father.''Rina answered. Then Empress Kazarina releashed the third and last wave of digital bakugan clones as then Dharak Splight Darkus Lumagrowl and Olifus attacked together. With their combined power they hits all the bakugan clones at once,''Grrrrhhhh!'' They all were defeated.

''Training session is now over.''Empress Kazarina said and Dharak Darkus Lumagrowl Splight,and Olifus also went back into ball forms. Emperor Barodius Rina Kazodius and Hana walked out of the training room.''It was a great training session.''Rina said and Emperor Barodius smiled at his daughter.''I am glad that you liked it Rina.''Emperor Barodius replied. Kazodius looked at Hana,''Shall I walk with you to your home Hana?''Kazodius asked. Hana blushed,''That will be great.''Hana answered as she held his hand.

Then they both left the training room.

Kazodius and Hana made their way to her house during their way untill they reached her house as Hana knocked on the door untill Zel opened the door,''How are you feeling now Kazodius?''Zel asked as Kazodius smiled at him.''I am fine now Zel,thanks to Hana,Sly and Giro.''Kazodius answered. Kazodius then looked at her,''Hana thanks that you brought me to the medic room,and I promise that I wont let you worry about me again.''Kazodius said as he blushed.

Hana blushed as well and she walked up to Kazodius as Hana kissed for Zel's eyes Kazodius on the cheek,''Thanks that you saved me from that bakugan,my strong prince.''Hana said as she went inside.

Kazodius blushed and he placed a hand on his cheek.

End of chaptor 14.

next chapter will be that another 3 years passed as Kazodius asked Hana out for a romantic date as Jiro finally sees Silvana again.


	15. Chapter 15

Three years passed since Jiro hasnt seen Silvana anymore as he was now 15 years old. Jiro left the house as he secretly want to search for Silvana in the park. ''I hope that Silvana is in the park,as I want to tell her that I love her.''Jiro thought.

Clawsaurus looked at Jiro and he understands how he feels right now,''Jiro I am sure you will see her again.''Clawsaurus said and Jiro looked at his bakugan,''Thanks for understanding me Clawsaurus as I am glad that you are my friend.''Jiro replied.

Jiro then reached the park in order to find Silvana and to confess his feelings to her. Meanwhile Silvana was also in the park waiting for Jiro and she was sitting on the bench. Silvana looked around as Lythirus looked at her,''Dont worry Silvana I am,sure that Jiro will come here.''Lythirus said. Silvana sighed,''I hope you are right Lythirus,after all I also want to see him again.''Silvana replied.

Lythirus then floated away to find Jiro if he is somewhere in the park,''I wonder if Jiro is here as well.''Lythirus thought untill he heard someone's voice. ''Clawsaurus do you think that Silvana,is waiting for me?''Jiro asked. Lythirus heard Jiro's voice.

''That was Jiro's voice!''Lythirus thought and the aquos bakugan then floated to the direction where Jiro was. Jiro then saw Lythirus floating to him,''Lythirus glad to see you again.''Jiro said. Lythirus also looked at him,''No time to greet each other,Silvana is waiting for you and follow me.''Lythirus replied.

Lythirus then floated to the direction back to where Silvana is as Jiro followed Lythirus back to Silvana,''Lythirus wait not so fast!''Jiro yelled. ''Hahaha even you may have trained you still can't catch up with me!''Lythirus replied.

Silvana heard Lythirus laughing and she heard Jiro's voice as well until Silvana saw him coming to her direction and she couldn't believe her eyes. ''Jiro is that you?''Silvana asked as Jiro finally reached up to her and he smiled at her,''That's right Silvana its me.''Jiro answered and he was panting a bit from running.

Silvana then started to hug him,''Oh Jiro I thought I could see you never again,only because father told me not to search for you.''Silvana said even Jiro hugged her as well. ''I thought the same ,but now we are finally together again and I trained hard only for you as I couldn't stop thinking about you and I missed you so much.''Jiro replied as he hugged her back. Then they both stopped hugging each other and both Jiro and Silvana blushed. ''Silvana you even looks more beautiful now.''Jiro said and he placed a hand on her face making her blush. ''And you have become strong and so handsome.''Silvana replied and she placed her hand on his hand.

Jiro and Silvana both gazed at each other's eyes untill then Jiro wrapped his arms around her waist,''Silvana I love you,and you means everything for me.''Jiro said and Silvana smiled at him lovely,''I love you too Jiro, and you was always at my side.''Silvana replied and she had tears of happiness in her eyes.

Both they started to hugg each other close as Jiro then pulled her close to his face,''Silvana I promise you I never leave you out of my sight again.''Jiro said as he then suddenly pressed his lips against her lips. Silvana's eyes grew overwhelmed and she also closed her eyes and she melted into their first kiss.

Both Lythirus and Clawsaurus were sitting on the bench,''What a touching reunion,between them after three years not seeing each other.''Clawsaurus said. ''Its so touching,that I could cry.''Lythirus replied.

Clawsaurus sweatdropped at Lythirus's comment as he then looked at them again untill they both then broke the kiss and Jiro hugged her again. ''I am so glad to see you again,and to hold you in my arms.''Jiro said. Silvana looked at him lovely and she rested her head against his chest.''Jiro you feels so strong now,and I feel so safe in your strong arms.''Silvana replied.

Jiro smiled at her,''Well after all I have trained hard to become stronger.''Jiro said and he then showed her his muscular body as Silvana was impressed of him.''Wow Jiro you looks stronger now.''Silvana replied.

Jiro then put his shirt again on as then Jiro looked at her,''Silvana really became beautifull after three years.''Jiro thought and he hugged her close to his chest. Silvana also looked at his face. Jiro looked at her lovely as he felt his heart beating for her. He had the urge to kiss her again as he then leaned in again to kiss her for the second time. Even Silvana leaned in to kiss him as well. ''Hmmm.''Both Jiro and Silvana moaned as their tongues touched each other in their mouths.

Silvana and Jiro blushed madly during their kiss as Silvana wrapped her arms around his neck. And Jiro placed his hand on her back. ''They are so in love with each other.''Clawsaurus said and Lythirus also looked at them,''I think I must cry.''Lythirus replied. Clawsaurus looked at Lythirus,''Lythirus there's no reason to cry about it.''Clawsaurus said. ''I know Clawsaurus,but I can't help it that Silvana hasnt seen him for three years.''Lythirus replied.

During their kiss Silvana felt her heart also beating,''This feels so great.''Silvana thought while kissing him back.

''Her lips feels so soft.''Jiro thought as they both broke the kiss again untill Silvana noticed that it was time for her to go home. ''Jiro it was great to see you again,but I must go home now before father will notice that I have hanging around with you.''Silvana said. Jiro understands,''I know Silvana,as your father hasn't forgive me for my actions.''Jiro replied as he kissed her on the cheek. Silvana blushed again,''Well maybe I could ask my mother to forgive you.''Silvana said as she gave him a small kiss on his lips. Jiro also started to blush and he returned the kiss. ''Thanks Silvana.''Jiro replied as they broke the kiss. ''Then we meet here again in the park,just you and me.''Silvana said. Untill she then left the park. Jiro watched her leaving,''I hope that her parents will ever forgive me I hope.''Jiro thought.

End of chaptor 15.

next chaptor will be that Kazodius is taking Hana out for a date.


	16. Chapter 16

On the next day,Kazodius left the castle as he went first to the floristry to get some flowers for his saw Prince Kazodius.''Hey Prince Kazodius,what brings you in my floristry,are you planning to ask Hana out for a date?.''Silica asked.

Kazodius looked at her.''Yes I want to tell Hana my feelings to her.''Kazodius answered as he blushed. ''Prince Kazodius,I always knew that you and Hana would become a couple someday and here I have the perfect flowers for her.''Silica said as

she handed the flowers to Prince Kazodius.''Thanks Silica.''Kazodius said as he left the Kazodius went to Airzel and Ellie's house as Kazodius looked at Darkus Lumagrowl.''Wil Hana like those flowers Darkus Lumagrowl?.''Kazodius Lumagrowl looked at him.''I am sure that she likes the flowers.''Darkus Lumagrowl answered.

Meanwhile

Hana enjoyed her Splight looked at her.''Hana sure has a nice body now!''Ventus splight said it loudly.''I heard what you said Splight.''Hana replied.

''Sorry but I cant control myself,and I am sure that Prince Kazodius has a strong body as well.''Ventus Splight said as Hana blushed about that thought.''Prince Kazodius

became really strong indeed with my help,and now he wants to go out with me,and I am glad that his heart belongs to me now.''Hana thought as she blushed madly.

Outside their house Kazodius knocked at the door as Ellie opened the door and she saw Kazodius with flowers in his hands,''Hello prince Kazodius and these flowers are sure,for Hana right?''Ellie asked. Kazodius smiled and blushed,''Yes these flowers are for Hana and I want to ask her to go out with me.''Kazodius answered. Ellie smiled,''Come in.''Ellie said. Kazodius entered the living room and sat on the couch with his flowers in his looked at him.''I shall tell Hana that you are here to take her out,wait here.''Ellie said as she went to Hana's room.

Ellie went upstairs to Hana's room,''Hana prince Kazodius is here!''Ellie said as then Hana opened the door and her mother looked at her,''Wow you looks so beautiful Hana.''Ellie said. Hana blushed,''Thanks mother.''Hana replied as she and her mother went downstairs to the living room where Prince Kazodius was waiting for looked at him,as her heart beat madly by the look at him.''Kazodius looks so strong,handsome and so gentle.''Hana thought as she walks up to him.

Kazodius looked at her and blushed.''You looks so beautiful Hana,and charming,oh and these flowers are for you Hana.''Kazodius said as he handed her the flowers.

''What a beautiful flowers.''Hana said as Kazodius looked at her.''But not so beautiful as you...''Kazodius was surprised what Kazodius just said.

Hana blushed at his compliment. ''Oh Kazodius thanks for the sweet compliment .''Hana said as she hugged him as Kazodius hugged her back.''How about we go out now?''Kazodius asked as he smiled at blushed and nodded.

''I am ready to go now.''Hana answered as she held his hand,and together they walked out of the looked at them.''Kazodius is sure Hana's dream prince.''Ellie thought as she closed the door .

Hana and Kazodius went to a beautiful place where the stars wil shine brightly Darkus Lumagrowl and Ventus Splight spotted a rock where they could sit to watch the stars.''There is a nice rock over there where the two of you could sit.''Darkus Lumagrowl and Ventus Splight said.

Hana and Kazodius walked together to the rock as they then sat on the rock both looked at the clouds untill the sun go's under.''What a nice sunset.''Hana said as Kazodius nodded.''It is indeed a great view here.''Kazodius said as he placed a hand on the top of her blushed as she felt his hand on the top of hers.''I really enjoy to be with you Kazodius.''Hana said as she blushed madly at him.''And I like to be with you as well Hana.''Kazodius replied.

as then night falls when the first stars Hana and Kazodius looked at the looked at her.''Hana I have to tell you something.''Kazodius said as he looked lovely at him.''And what do you want to tell me?.''Hana asked as she blushed as well.''I want to tell you that I love you Hana.''Prince Kazodius hugged him.''Kazodius,I love you too,since at the age of twelve I started to love you.''Hana then kissed her on the cheek.

Hana placed a hand on his gazed lovely at her.

''Hana,I also started to love you at the age of twelve,would you like to become my fiancee?.''Prince Kazodius as he blushed again.

''Oh Kazodius,I like to become your fiancee.''Hana answered as then Kazodius placed a arm around her and he pulled her close to his face as then their noses touched each other. Hana and Kazodius gazed at each other lovely. As Kazodius saw her red sparkling eyes and Hana saw his eyes sparkling as well. They both closed their eyes slowly and their lips pressed to each other.

Darkus Lumagrowl and Ventus Splight looked at them.''They really belong to each other.''Both Darkus Lumagrowl and Ventus Splight said

From a distance both Airzel and Zel saw Hana and Kazodius kissing.''Father look over there,Prince Kazodius and Hana are kissing each other.''Zel said as Airzel looked closely at them.''You are right my son,it looks like they confessed their feelings to each other.''Airzel replied.

even Strikeflier and Breezak looked at them,''It is such a cute moment between Hana and Kazodius.''Breezak thought.

Prince Kazodius pulled her closer to deepen the kiss,as his tongue touched hers.

Hana blushed madly as she felt his tongue in her mouth.''It feels great our first kiss.''Hana thought during kissing then placed both his hand on her face so that he kissed her madly.''Hana's lips are so soft.''Prince Kazodius thought.

A minute later their lips slowly seperated from each other,as they looked at each other.''How about I walk with you home?.''Kazodius said.

''Sure Kazodius that will be great.''Hana replied as Kazodius took her hand and both they stood up and left the field.

At their house...

Kazodius brought Hana home as Ellie saw them walking hand in hand and she saw that Hana looked happy. ''They are really look like in a fairy tale,like the prince that fell in love with a poor girl.''Ellie thought.

Hana and Kazodius saw Hana's mother waiting at the door,''How was your date you two?''Ellie asked as they smiled at each other.''It was great mother.''Hana answered.

Ellie smiled at her daughter,''Great to hear it Hana,and Kazodius have further a nice good night.''Ellie said and Hana walked up to him as she kissed him on the lips. In front of her mother's eyes,''Thanks for the night Kazodius.''Hana said as Kazodius looked at her and he kissed her hand. ''Good night Hana and see you tomorrow.''Kazodius replied.

Then Kazodius left as Ellie and Hana watched him leaving and Ellie looked at her daughter as she saw Hana's look in her eyes,''What do you think about prince Kazodius?''Eliie looked at her mother.''Kazodius told me that he loves me,and asked me to become his fiancee.''Hana answered as Ellie was glad to hear that.''Thats is great news Hana,that you wil become his fiancee.''Ellie replied.

End of chaptor sixteen.

Next chaptor will be that Kazodius asks his parents that Hana must become his fiancee. And Jiro asks Stoica for forgiveness


	17. Chapter 17

Giro saw that Jiro looked a bit sad as they were sitting by the table with their parents. Kasha looked at Jiro,''Did something happend between you and Silvana?''Kasha asked and Jiro looked at his mother,''Well mother I told my feelings to Silvana,but her father still doesnt trust me anymore.''Jiro answered. ''And why dont you ask Stoica to forgive you?''Gill asked. ''Well I could try to ask him to forgive me.''Jiro answered.

After finishing breakfast Jiro left the house as he made his way to Silica and Stoica's house and Jiro looked at the door,''I hope that her father will forgive me.''Jiro thought as he wanted to knock on the door. Clawsaurus saw that Jiro doesnt dare to knock on the door.''Jiro what's wrong and why dont you knock on the door?''Clawsaurus asked.

Jiro looked at his bakugan,''You're right I must try to ask them to forgive me.''Jiro answered and he then knocked on the door.''I hope that Silvana opens the door.''Jiro thought. Silica then opened the door as she saw Jiro standing by the door,''Jiro how is it going with you,since I havent seen you for three years?''Silica asked.

''Well I trained during the three years to become stronger, as I missed Silvana as well.''Jiro answered. Silica nodded and looked at him,''Come in Jiro,and dont worry my husband and Sly are at the castle.''Silica said. Then Jiro entered the room as he sees Silvana sitting on the couch as she saw Jiro and she stood up. Silvana then hugged him as Silica saw that.''I know that Silvana missed him,as Jiro missed her too.''Silica thought.

Silvana looked at Jiro,''My father gives you only one final last chance.''Silvana said as Jiro looked at her and smiled,''Then I will promise you and your father,that I wont make such foolish mistakes again.''Jiro replied. Silica smiled as she walked up to him and she placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Jiro how about you go with Silvana to the gala tonight?''Silica asked as Jiro was surprised what she said. ''What do you mean with the gala?''Jiro asked. Silica and Silvana smiled at Jiro,''Well princess Rina wanted to organize a gala tomorrow night,as I wanted you to ask you to go with me tomorrow.''Silvana answered as she held his hand. Jiro smiled at her untill he then remembered something,''But I can't dance Silvana.''Jiro said as he blushed. Silvana smiled at him,''Thats no problem I can teach you how to dance.''Silvana replied.

Silica looked at Jiro,''Just try it Jiro, for Silvana's sake.''Silica said and Jiro nodded,''Alright I will try to dance with you.''Jiro said to Silvana as she then hugged him,''Thanks Jiro that you want to dance with me!''Silvana replied as she kissed him on his cheek. Silica looked at them,''Jiro you must hold Silvana around her waist with one arm,as your other hand must hold her other hand.''Silica explained. ''Are trying to teach Jiro to dance?''Clawsaurus asked. ''Thats right Clawsaurus.''Silica answered.

Jiro likes to hold her hand as his heart beats by looking at her face as they both tried their best to dance gracefully. As Jiro lead the dance,''Thats good Jiro,and you also are doing it good Silvana.''Silica said.

Meanwhile at the castle...

Kazodius walked up to his parents as Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina looked at their son,''Now you are here,as I want to talk with you''Emperor Barodius said and Kazodius nodded. ''what do you want talk about father?.''Kazodius asked. As he then looked at his father. Then Sly and Stoica came with a list of gundalian girls,that could be his fiancee. ''Here's the list you wanted sire.''Stoica handed Emperor Barodius as Kazodius spotted the list,''Sly what kind of list is that?''Kazodius asked as Sly looked at Kazodius. ''Well Kazodius it is a list about gundalian girls who will become soon your fiancee.''Sly answered. Then Kazodius was shocked to hear this,''But Father I already decided who will become my fiancee.''Kazodius said as both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina looked at their son,''Then who is the one you love?''Empress Kazarina asked. Kazodius smiled at his mother,''Mother Father I love Hana so much,as I asked her to become my fiancee.''Kazodius answered. ''Alright then Kazodius,we accept your decision to take Hana as your fiancee as we never thought that you likes Hana.''Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina said as he smiled at his parents,''Thanks father and Mother for understanding.''Kazodius replied.

Kazodius then looked at Stoica and Sly,''I dont need this list.''Kazodius said as Sly understands this until Sly noticed something on the list who will come tomorrow,''Hmmm I wonder who that Kira is?''Sly thought.

Stoica noticed that Sly was looking at the list with full attention,''Why is Sly looking into the list?''Stoica thought as Kazodius noticed that as well. ''I hope that Sly also soon gets a girlfriend.''Kazodius thought. Stoica then tried to call out his name,''Sly are you listen?'' Stoica said until Sly shook his head,''Sorry father I wasnt paying attention.''Sly replied. Kazodius looked at Sly,''Sly can I talk with you for a minute?''Kazodius asked as Sly looked at Kazodius,''Sure Kazodius .''Sly answered and both Kazodius and Sly went to a corner. Sly looked at Kazodius.''What do you want to tell me my friend?''Sly asked

as Prince Kazodius smiled.''Well I thought if that girl called Kira could maybe become your girlfriend,as for me there is only one girl I love Sly.''Prince Kazodius said as Sly

looked at him.''I know that you love Hana so much,but what as Kira only wants to meet you?.''Sly Kazodius looked at Sly.''Then tell her that my heart only belongs to Hana.''Prince Kazodius Sly smiled.''Alright then I hope that it works.''Sly replied as Prince Kazodius smiled at him.''Thanks Sly for understanding me.''Kazodius said as he left the room to tell Hana about the news.

Sly walked back to his father.''What did Prince Kazodius asked you?.''Stoica asked.

Sly looked at his father.''Well Prince Kazodius told me that he only loves Hana and he told me that I should meet Kira in his place isnt that great father.''Sly answered.

Stoica was surprised to hear this.''Wow I didnt know that Prince Kazodius loves Hana

so badly that he doesnt want to meet a strang girl,thats what I call true love.''Stoica thought.

Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina knew that their son loves Hana.

Prince Kazodius knocked on the opened the door.

''Nice to see you prince Kazodius,and what brings you here?.'' Airzel asked.

prince Kazodius looked at him.''I want to tell Hana something very important thing to say to her.''Prince Kazodius answered.''Then come in.''Airzel said as Kazodius then entered the Kazodius went upstairs and knocked on the door.

Hana opened the door,as she sees Kazodius.''Hana there is one thing I want to tell you.

''Prince Kazodius said as he then smiled at him,''Then come in my room.''Hana replied as they both sat on her bed together. Hana felt her heart racing as Kazodius also felt his heart beating fast for her,''And what do you want to tell me?''Hana asked while blushing. Then Kazodius took both her hands and looked at her face lovely,''Hana I spoke with my parents,they already planned to find a fiancee for me,but I told them that I want you as my fiancee and nobody else,because I love you Hana.''Kazodius answered as he hugged her. Hana blushed and she was happy to hear that,''Kazodius I love you too,and thanks that I become your fiancee,as you are the only for me as well.''Hana looked at each other in the eyes.''Would you like to dance with me at the gala tomorrow evening?.''Prince Kazodius asked.

''I like to dance with you tomorrow.''Hana said.

Meanwhile.. Stoica and Sly are heading home as Stoica opened the door as they saw Silica teaching Jiro and Silvana how to dance,''I can't believe that he has the nerves to touch my daughter again,but I can't stay longer mad at him because Silvana looks so happy with him.''Stoica thought. Until Jiro and Silvana saw Stoica as then Stoica walked up to them. ''I am sorry that I became mad at you,and I give you one last chance with my daughter.''Stoica apologized. Silvana was glad to hear that she hugged her father,''Thanks father,and may I walk Jiro back to his home?''Silvana asked. Stoica smiled at his daughter,''Sure Silvana.''Stoica answered.

Then both Jiro and Silvana left the house walking hand in hand as Jiro felt her soft hand,''I am so glad that your father has forgiven me.''Jiro said. Silvana was also happy that her father accepted Jiro was happy that Silvana was back at his side again. At Jiro's house door Jiro held Silvana by her waist and he looked at her lovely,as Silvana blushed at him untill he kissed her on the lips. ''Then I see you tomorrow at the gala.''Jiro said after he broke the kiss. Silvana blushed as she looked at him,''See you tomorrow then Jiro.''Silvana replied.

End of chaptor 17.

Next chaptor will be that Sly will meet Kira,as Rina went together with Silvana to bring Giro and Jiro with their parents.


	18. Chapter 18

On the next day Rina went with Silvana to invite Giro and Jiro as Gill and Kasha as well. Rina knocked on the door as Kasha opened the door and Kasha sees Rina and Silvana as they looks very beautiful.''You two looks so beautiful''Kasha said.

Kasha then let Rina and Silvana in so that they get ready for the gala,''You two wait as I get Gill Jiro,and Giro ready.''Kasha said as she went upstairs to check if her husband and her son's were ready to go.

In Giro's room Giro wore a red smoking as he looked at the mirror,''Jiro do I look,good in the smoking?''Giro asked as Jiro smiled at him,''You looks great Giro.''Jiro answered. Giro also smiled at his brother until their father came into the room,''Are you two ready to go?''Gill asked. Both Giro and Jiro nodded,''Yes father.''Both Giro and Jiro answered. ''Giro Jiro,your girlfriends are waiting for you two!''Kasha said behind the door. Then Giro and Jiro went downstairs to see Rina and Silvana as they saw how Rina and Silvana looks so beautiful. Both Giro and Jiro blushed at them as Giro walked up to Rina. ''Rina you looks so beautiful.''Giro said. Rina blushed at him,''Thanks for the compliment Giro,and you looks so handsome.''Rina replied. Jiro then walked up to Silvana and he kissed her hand,''Silvana you looks so beautiful and so charming,like a true princess.''Jiro said as he took her hand and kissed her hand. Gill and Kasha saw that Jiro kissed her hand. ''It looks like that Jiro really is in love with her.''Both Gill and Kasha thought.

''We are now ready to go now to the castle.''Giro said as he held Rina's hand and Jiro held Silvana by her waist and Gill held his wife also around the waist. Then they all left the house.

Meanwhile Sly wore a dark blue smoking,''I hope that I wil meet Kira,and to say her that Prince Kazodius that he has already a fiancee.''Sly thought until his mother

saw him wearing a smoking.''Sly why are you wearing a smoking as you hasnt a girlfriend yet?.''Silica looked at his mother.''I only do a favor for my best friend.''Sly answered.''And what kind of favor my son?.''Silica asked.

Sly blushed.''Well its about a girl called Kira who is supposed to be prince Kazodius fiancee,but he told me that he only loves Hana,and that she is his only fiancee.''Sly didnt knew that Prince Kazodius loved Hana so much.

''Hana and Prince Kazodius really belongs to each other.''Silica said as Stoica was ready to go as they left the house and went to the castle.

At the castle.

As the guest's has come as Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina welcomed them,''Thanks for all coming here tonight.''Emperor Barodius said. And both Prince Kazodius and Hana stood besides them as then Kazodius annouched something,''

May I all announce you that the daughter of captain Airzel is my fiancee.''Kazodius announced as the crowd looked all at Hana,''Well prince Kazodius has a point,she sure looks beautiful''Some person whispered to a another. And Kazodius held Hana close to her,''How does it feel to be my fiancee Hana?''Kazodius asked as Hana blushed and rested her head against her chest. Kira saw that Kazodius holding Hana close to him. ''They sure looks happy together.''Kira thought untill she spotted Sly. ''Kira who it that boy over there?''Subterra Gyrazor asked.

Kira then looked at her bakugan,''How about I ask him to dance.''Kira answered. She then walked up to Sly as Lythirus noticed her,''Sly some girl is heading to your direction.''Lythirus said and Sly turned around,''Do you really think so Lythirus?''Sly asked. Kira walked up to him,''Are you Prince Kazodius's friend?''Kira asked. Sly smiled at her,''That's right I am Prince Kazodius's best friend.''Sly answered. Kira also smiled at him,''And is Hana really his true fiancee?''Kira asked.

Sly nodded,''That is correct,as I saw their love growing thought the years as they both are childhood friends as Kazodius told me he only loves Hana and thats the truth.''Sly answered. Then Kira blushed at him,''I didn't knew that Prince Kazodius,and Hana are in love with each other and I am glad for them, and besides I start to like you and may I know your name?''Kira asked as Sly started to blush,''My name is Sly and you must be Kira and you looks so beautiful.''Sly answered with a smile. Then it was time for dinner as Sly shove for Kira a chair,''I try to be gentle to her,so that she fall in love with me.''Sly thought.

Both Stoica and Silica saw that Sly was impressing a blue haired girl even Jiro and Silvana saw that,''It looks like your brother finally found a girlfriend.''Jiro said as Silvana was happy for her brother. Rina sighed as she was relieved as Giro looked at her,''Rina is something wrong?''Giro asked. Rina looked at Giro,''Well Giro this girl was supposed to be Kazodius's fiancee. ''Rina answered.

At the table Sly looked at Kira,''Shall we after the dinner dance together Kira?''Sly asked and Kira blushed at him,''You are the first boy that ever asked me to dance,and I will like to dance with you.''Kira answered with a blush.

End of chaptor 18.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

After the dinner it was time to dance as Emperor Barodius annouched something,''Now it is the time to dance, and choose your dance partner.''Emperor Barodius said as he turned to his beloved wife,''Shall we dance my dear Kazarina?''Emperor Barodius asked. And Kazarina smilded at her husband,''Of course dear.''Kazarina answered. And prince Kazodius looked at Hana,''Would you like to dance with me?''Kazodius asked as he blushed. Hana looked at Kazodius,''Sure I like to dance with you.''Hana answered as Prince Kazodius held her hand and his other arm around her waist. Both Kazodius and Hana started to dance gratefully as the guest's all looked at Prince Kazodius and Hana.''They really look great together,as I am jealous at that girl.''A gundalian girl said. Both Rina and Giro heard this,''It sounds that girl is jealous of Hana.''Rina said. Giro agreed with Rina,''You're right Rina,after all Kazodius only loves Hana.''Giro replied.

''Wow Kazodius you dance so great,did your mother teach you to dance?''Hana asked and Kazodius nodded,''Mother and father teached me how to dance.''Kazodius answered. At the table Rina looked at Giro,''Maybe I ask Giro to dance with me as well.''Rina thought as Giro right stood up and he held a hand out to her. ''May I dance with you Rina?''Giro asked and Rina blushed at him and she took his hand. Some other gundalian boys of her age were jealous of Giro. ''Who is that guy dancing with the princess?'' ''I dont know but he seems to be a good dancer. '' I wish I could dance with the princess as she is pretty and beautiful.'' I cant stand that this guy is the princess's boyfriend.''The group whispered. Both Silvana and Jiro heard this while dancing,''It looks like they are jealous off your brother Jiro.''Silvana said. ''I know but Rina only loves Giro,because he is gentle and acts sometimes like a prince to her.''Jiro replied.

Then Jiro looked at Silvana as he tried to dance gracefully just like Giro and Rina. Silvana smiled at Jiro as their dancing lessons has paid off what her mother has teached them.''It is so great to dance with you.''Silvana said as she blushed.

Kira liked to dance with Sly,''Sly you dance so good,did someone teach you how to dance?''Kira asked. Sly smiled at her,''Well my mother teached me how to dance.''Sly answered. Kira blushed as she stopped dancing. Sly looked at her,''What's wrong Kira?''Sly asked. Then Kira took his hand and as they both went to the balcony. Sly noticed the tears in her eyes.'' Kira is something bothering you?''Sly asked. Kira then cried out by his chest as Sly placed a arm around her. As subterra Gyrazor knew what's wrong with her. ''Well Sly her parents died of a awfull ilness two years ago,as she was at the age of twelve.''Gyrazor explained as Sly then felt sorry for her. ''I am sorry that your parents died,as I didn't know that you must be lonely during all those two years. ''Sly said as he comfort her and he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Kira felt his thumbs wiping her tears away and looked at him as her heart beats for him. ''Sly is so gentle,and he is the first boy to comfort me that makes me feels so safe with him.''Kira thought. Then Kira started to give him a huge kiss on his cheek. ''I think I fall in love with you Sly.''Kira said. Sly smiled at her lovely,''And I fall in love with you Kira.''Sly replied.

Kira looked at him as she still had tears in her eyes,''But I am so lonely if I go back to my home Sly.''Kira said as she sobbed and she rested her head against his chest as she started to cry again. Sly then looked at her and he kissed her on the lips. As Kira grew overwhelmed and felt some joy in her heart as Sly kissed her to heal her wounded heart. Then Sly broke the kiss and hugged her close to his face,''Kira from now on you must not be alone anymore,I will try to convince my parents so that you can live with us.''Sly said as he stroked her face.''Sly said as he stroked her face. Kira looked at Sly as she started to hug him tight,''Oh Sly that is so sweet of you,as since no one looked at me as I only wanted to meet a nice boy like you Sly and I am glad to have met you.''Kira replied as she had tears of happiness in her eyes. Both Sly and Kira looked at each others eyes as they closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately. Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and Sly wrapped his arms around her waist. Behind them Silvana and Jiro heard this,''That's such a sad fate,that she looks so lonely but now she has Sly now.''Silvana said. ''That's really sad to lose her parents,and to be alone during those two years untill she met Sly.''Jiro replied. Both Sly and Kira broke their kiss ,Kira then looked at his eyes as she blushed and she felt so happy to be with him. ''Sly how do you think of me?''Kira asked. Sly smiled at her,''Kira you are so beautiful,and so brave enough to endure the two years of sadness but now it will change now that I will be there for you no matter what happens.''Sly answered as he then embraced her.

Kira also hugged him back untill Silvana and Jiro walked to them as Kira turned around to see them,''Sly that girl looks like you,and is that maybe your sister?''Kira asked. Sly looked at her,''Thats right Kira this is my younger sister Silvana, and her boyfriend Jiro.''Sly answered. Kira looked at Silvana,''You looks beautiful Silvana.''Kira said. ''Thanks but you are also beautiful,and you must smile and to be sad anymore because you have my brother now.''Silvana replied as she held Kira's hand. Then Jiro smiled at her,''Silvana is really wise for her age,and thats why I love her.''Jiro thought. ''Thanks Silvana for giving me courage,and I especially thanks you Sly that I met you here and learned what true love is.''Kira said as she rested her head against his chest. Sly smiled at her lovely and placed a arm around her waist.

Suddenly then there was fireworks was seen in the sky as Sly looked at the fireworks,''Kira look at these beautiful fireworks.''Sly said as he pointed at the fireworks and Kira also looked at the fireworks. As then Kazodius Hana,Rina and Giro came also to see the fireworks together with their parents. As Stoica and Silica saw that girl standing by Sly,''Dear who is that girl standing by Sly?''Silica asked. Stoica looked at his wife,''This girl is called Kira,and she lost her parents two years ago because of a deadly disease.''Stoica answered.

''How awfull for this poor girl.''Silica said.

After the fireworks has ended both Stoica and Silica walked up to Sly and Kira as she turned around to see his parents,''Hi there you must be Kira,as I also know about your fate.''Stoica and Kira looked at Stoica,''You must be Stoica,and you are Empress Kazarina's right hand and the father of Sly?''Kira asked. Stoica smiled at her,''Yes indeed Kira.''Stoica answered. Then Sly looked at his parents,''Father Mother,may Kira live with us?''Sly asked. Both Stoica and Silica smiled at their son,''Of course Kira can live with us.''Stoica and Silica answered. Kira was glad to hear this,''Thanks Sly,for being with me now.''Kira said as she kissed him on his lips in front of his parents and his friends. Hana and Kazodius saw that girl kissing Sly on his lips,''Sly looks so happy now.''Hana thought. Sly also kissed her back untill they broke their kiss. ''I will protect Kira and I will always be there for here.''Sly thought as he then hugged her close to his face and their noses touched. Kira blushed so madly and she kissed his nose making Sly blush at her and smiled at her lovely.

''It looks like Sly already found his true love.''Both Stoica and Silica thought and both Kazodius and Hana walked up Sly and Kira as they both stopped hugging each other. Then Kira looked at Kazodius,''What a sad past you have.''Both Hana and Kazodius said as Hana looked at her. ''It sure was a terrible moment to lose your parents.''Hana said as she looked at Kazodius.

''I also was afraid to lose Kazodius from a poison bakugan.''Hana said and Kazodius knew what Hana was talking about as Kazodius looked at Kira.''Well I protected Hana from that Bakugan because I wanted her to be safe.''Kazodius replied. Kira then understands this,''You two really love each other so much.''Kira said.

End of chaptor 19.

Next chaptor will be that Giro asks Rina out for a date, as Sly and his parents visits the graves of Kira's parents.

In this chaptor Kira is the girlfriend of Sly.


	20. Chapter 20

After the Gala Everybody went home as Hana left with her parents,''See you tomorrow Kazodius.''Hana waved at him and Kazodius waved at her as well. ''See you tomorrow then Hana.''Kazodius replied as he waved at her back.

A hour later as all left the castle Empress Kazarina and Emperor Barodius,Gill Kasha looked at Rina and Giro,''We have decided that Giro will become your fiancee Rina.''Both Emperor Barodius and Empress said as Rina smiled at her parents,''Thanks father and mother.''Rina replied. Even Giro Gill and Kasha were glad to hear this and they too then left the castle.

Even as lastly Stoica and his family left as Sly held Kira's hand tight and she blushed by looking at him.''I am so glad that I met Sly.''Kira thought. During their way home Sly smiled at her,''Tomorrow we will visit your parents graves,and to put some flowers for them.''Sly said to Kira. ''Thats so sweet of you Sly and your family.''Kira replied as she hugged his arm.

At their house Stoica Silica Silvana,Sly and Kira entered the house as Stoica Silica and Silvana looked at Kira. Silvana walked up to Kira,''You can share a room with me Kira.''Silvana said. ''Really?''Kira asked. Silvana smiled at her,''Sure I wil place a extra bed in my room for you Kira.''Silvana answered. Kira started to smile again and she felt so thankful to become part of their family now. ''I thank you you all so kind to me.''Kira said.

Silica and Stoica looked at Kira,''Feel like home,and you will become Sly's future wife.''Stoica said and Kira hugged Sly,''Of course I want to become his wife,and I love Sly.''Kira replied.

Somewhere at the castle Rina thought of Giro.''I hope that Giro will ask me out tonight,and I want to kiss him someday.''Rina thought as she then heard a knock on her door. Rina then went to her door and she opened the door. She saw Giro standing in front of her with flowers in his hands. Rina is happy to see Giro,''Here Rina,these flowers are for you.''Giro said as Rina took the yellow roses. ''Thanks for the flowers Giro.''Rina replied as she blushed. Then Giro smiled at her,''Do you want to go out with me?''Giro asked. Rina smiled at him,''Of course I want to out with you Giro.''Rina answered.

Giro then held out his hand for her as Rina took his hand and they together went outside the castle. Both Giro and Rina made their way to a field to watch the stars together. Giro and Rina were sitting on the grass next to each other. Rina looked how the moon shines on Giro and the flowers also shine in the moonlight. ''He really looks so handsome.''Rina thought as she closed her eyes. And Giro looked at her,''Why is she closing her eyes?''Giro thought. Bolcanon whispered something into his ear,''She wants a kiss from you Giro.''Bolcanon whispered. Giro nodded to Bolcanon as he too closed his eyes to kiss Rina on her lips. Both they slowly pressed their lips. Both Giro and Rina blushed as that is their first kiss. Rina enjoyed the kiss. Elezoid Olifus and Bolcanon watched them kissing,''It was time that Giro is kissing her.''Elezoid said. Olifus liked this romantic moment,''Their fate brought them together.''Olifus replied.

During kissing both they fell on the grass as they then broke the kiss Rina and Giro gazed at each other lovely into the eyes. ''Rina you have such beautiful green eyes, and I love you Rina.''Giro said and he kissed her on her cheek. Rina blushed and she also looked at him lovely,''Giro I love you too,and you are so handsome.''Rina replied. Giro then started to help her to get up and he slowly put a arm around her.

Rina rested her head on his shoulder as Giro looked at her and he stroked her hair,''Oh Giro I really enjoy to be with you,as you are so gentle and kind unlike other boys.''Rina said. Giro smiled lovely at her.''And I too like to be with you Rina.''Giro replied and he put his arms around her. Rina blushed again and Giro leaned in to kiss her. Rina kissed him back during their second kiss Giro placed a hand on her face and he carressing her cheek. Rina then slowly fell assleep during their kiss. Giro broke the kiss and he held her in his arms,''I better bring you back at the castle,my sweet Rina.''Giro thought.

End of chaptor 20.

to be continued


	21. Chapter 21

Giro carried Rina in his arms as he made his way back to the castle as Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina were standing on the balcony as they both saw Giro bringing Rina back. ''Giro is such a gentleman.''Empress Kazarina thought.

''He is a great young man.''Emperor Barodius said and Empress Kazarina agreed.

Inside the castle Giro brought Rina back to her room and he walked up to her bed,as he then laid her down on the bed. As he then stroked her face,''Good night my sweet Rina.''Giro said as he stroked her face and Rina slowly wakes up and she kissed him on his cheek.''I see you tomorrow,and a good night as well my strong Giro.''Rina replied as she looked at him lovely. Even Giro looked lovely back and he smiled at her.

''See you tomorrow Rina,and it was great to be with you.''Giro said and he then left the room. On the next day Jiro left his home earlier in the morning to see Silvana and to give her something,''I hope that she will like this present.''Jiro thought as he then heard Kira's voice. ''My precious locket is lying there for two years under water.''Kira said.

''Shall I retrieve it for you Kira?''Silvana asked. Then Jiro heard her voice,''What is Silvana planning to do?''Jiro thought and he then walked up to them. Both Sly and Kira turned around to see Jiro.''What is Silvana doing?''Jiro asked. Sly looked at Jiro,''She is trying to get Kira's locket that was lying in the river for two years.''Sly answered. Silvana pulled off her clothes of as she had a swimsuit on and she went jumped into the water to get the locket.

Jiro was worried about her,''Oh I almost forgot that she can breathe underwater.''Jiro thought as they looked at the river. Somewhere underwater Silvana swims to look for the lost locket. ''Where could the locket be?''Silvana thought. Then she spotted the lost locket. Silvana tried to get it and she shove a heavy rock aside. ''This rock is so heavy.''Silvana said and she took the locket in her pocket. Silvana then went back to the land as she came out of the water. Jiro saw her out of the water,''I am glad that you are now out of the water.''Jiro said and he helped her to get up. Silvana then gave Kira her locket back,''Here Kira here's your locket back.''Silvana gave Kira her locket back and Kira smiled at Silvana.''Thanks Silvana.''Kira said as she then went up to Sly and they both left Jiro and Silvana alone.

Jiro gave Silvana a towel,''Here Silva a towel to dry yourself.''Jiro said and gives her the towel as Silvana took the towel and she dried herself. While drying her hair Jiro stared at her lovely,''She looks even in swimsuit beautiful.''Jiro thought.

''Jiro now you can give her the present.''Clawsaurus said and Jiro nodded,''Right I shall give it to her right away.''Jiro replied as he then walked up to her. Silvana looked at Jiro and she noticed a box in his hand. ''Silvana I have something for you.''Jiro said and he opened the box as he held a necklance in his hand. Silvana walked up to him closer as Jiro then put the necklance around her neck. ''Silvana look inside of it.''Jiro said and she looked at the picture of her and Jiro together. Silvana then kissed suddenly him on the lips. Jiro blushed and he was glad that she kissed him on his lips. ''Thanks for this ft.''Silvana said as Jiro then wrapped his arms around her blushed at him and smiled at him.''I love you so much Silvana.''Jiro said as he then kissed her with passion on her lips.

Meanwhile Sly and Kira visits the graves of Kira's parents as Sly placed the flowers on the graves as she walked up to Sly and she hugged him,''Thanks Sly and I thank your sister bringing my locket back.''Kira said while hugging him. Sly also hugged her back,''No thanks Kira, and we are both glad to help you aways out.''Sly replied.

''I will now look forward,and I will become a officer like you.''Kira said. Sly was glad to hear that,''And I will try to become stronger so that I can protect you.''Sly replied as he then kissed her on the cheek.

End of chaptor 21.

Next chaptor will be that three years has passed as Emperor Barodius and his son and his team on a mission


	22. Chapter 22

Three years passed as now Hana Kazodius Jiro,Giro,Sly, were now 18 years old

as Silvana,Rina and Kira are 17 years old and Zel is now 16 year old.

Today at the castle as Emperor Barodius told Gill,Airzel and Stoica to take their sons to a mission to get some other bakugan data to create some digital bakugan clones. ''Alright Sire but they must be careful on the mission.''Airzel said as Emperor Barodius nodded.''Dont worry I also will keep a eye on them all.''Emperor Barodius replied. At the throne room Kira Rina Hana and Silvana looked at their boyfriends,''Kazodius you better be careful on this mission,as I dont want to lose you again.''Hana said and she hugged him as Kazodius also hugged her back. ''I will be careful and I will also keep a eye on your brother Zel,and as I return,wil you then marry me?.''Kazodius asked. Hana blushed,''Of course I want to marry you.''Hana answered. Kira looked at Sly,''Sly you too must be careful,as I dont want to lose you either.''Kira said and she hugged him too as Sly smiled at her,''Kira I will stay alert for any danger, and I will return back to you.''Sly replied and he kissed her on the cheek. Both Giro and Rina embraced each other,''Giro please be careful as well,and I hope the mission wont be dangerous.''Rina said as she kissed him on the cheek. Giro smiled at her,''Rina I promise you that I will return safe back to you.''Giro replied and hugged her tight.

Lastly Silvana looked at Jiro.''Jiro,I wil wait for your return,and back safe.''Silvana said as she cried a bit. Jiro wiped her tears away,''Dont cry Silvana I will come back and I won let me getting killed or something.''Jiro then kissed him on the cheek.''Good luck,and I love you much Jiro so please promise me that you wil return safe to me.''Silvana said. ''I promise you Silvana,that I return back to you and I too love you Silvana.''Jiro replied as he then kissed her deeply on the lips.

Then a minuter later Jiro broke the kiss as Emperor Barodius came in the throne room,''It is time to go on our mission boys.''Emperor Barodius said as Empress Kazarina walked up to her husband.''Be careful dear,and keep a eye on our son and the boys as well.''Empress Kazarina said and Emperor Barodius smiled at his wife.''I will be careful,and I will take care of our son and the boys my dear Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius replied and he kissed her on her cheek.

Emperor Barodius then turned to them,''Are you boys ready for your first mission?''Emperor Barodius asked and the boys nodded,''Yes sire!''Zel Sly Jiro and Giro answered. Even Kazodius nodded to his father. Then they left the throne room with some soldiers and medic team as well.

Emperor Barodius Zel Sly Giro Jiro and Kazodius are heading to New vestroia to collect some bakugan data and they went to their ship.

At the dock Empress Kazarina Rina Stoica Silica Kira Silvana,Airzel Ellie Hana and Gill Kasha watched the ship leaving as Rina and Hana Silvana had a bad feeling that something might happen to Kazodius Giro and Jiro.

On board of their ship Kazodius walked up to his father,''Father were are going?''Kazodius asked and Emperor Barodius looked at his son,''Kazodius my son,we are going to New Vestroia that's a place where only bakugans live as Code Eve has told me about that place.''Emperor Barodius answered.

''So that's a place were bakugan are living there.''Kazodius thought.

Then finally the ship teleported to New Vestroia,''So this the place Code eve has told me about it.''Emperor Barodius thought as they all went off the ship and suddenly their bakugans are in their real forms. Kazodius looked at darkus Lumagrowl,''So you are now in real form huh?''Kazodius said. Darkus Lumagrowl looked at Kazodius. ''I know Kazodius as we bakugans can here walk freely in real form.''Lumagrowl replied.

Both Giro and Jiro looked around to see if no dangerous bakugan are walking around,''It seems that the bakugans are luckily not agressive here.''Giro thought. And Sly and Zel were never in New Vestroia before,''Even the bakugans may not agrrive,we still must be careful.''Zel said and Emperor Barodius then turned to them,''Listen up boys we will form three groups,Sly and Zel so that Sly keeps a eye on Zel as Kazodius go with Giro and Jiro.''Emperor Barodius said. Kazodius looked at his father,''Alright Father but be careful same goes for you two Sly and Zel.''Kazodius replied. Giro and Jiro nodded,''We better take some medical team with us as well in case, if something will happen to us.''Giro said to his brother. Jiro smiled at his brother.''Good thinking Giro.''Jiro replied. Then they all split up as Emperor Barodius Sly and Zel with some soldiers to the area of the ventus bakugan

Kazodius Giro and Jiro are heading to the area of the darkus bakugan while the soldiers went were subterra bakugans are.

Zel then spotted some ventus bakugans,''Sire I see some ventus bakugans over there.''Zel pointed to this direction as Breezak looked at Zel,''Dont forget you promised your father and sister to be careful.''Breezak said. Zel nodded,''I know but I also keep a eye on Emperor Barodius.''Zel replied.

Emperor Barodius held a device in his hand,''Listen up Sly and Zel you two must scan them and get some data about them.''Emperor Barodius said and both Zel nodded. ''We understand sire.''Both Sly and Zel replied.

Dharak Breezak and Lythirus then approached the ventus bakugans as one ventus bakugan spotted Dharak and Breezak,''Intruders attack them.''A ventus bakugan said as they all charged at them. Dharak and Breezak also charged at them,''We wont let you attack our partners!''Breezak yelled and he slashed at them. ''Aaaarghgh they are to dangerous to fight,reatreat!''The leader bakugan said. Then they all runned off as Emperor Barodius liked that. ''Good work Zel and Breezak,now we can get some data of the defeated ones.''Emperor Barodius said.

Sly then walked up to the defeated onconcious bakugan as he scanned the bakugan,''Alright I got some data.''Sly thought.

Meanwhile Kazodius Giro and Jiro spotted a cave as Giro had a bad feeling about this cave,''Should we enter the cave or not?''Giro said as Kazodius and Jiro also had a bad feeling about this. Untill they heard something behind them,''Intruders must be punished.''A Gargonoid thought. In the cave

Then a darkus Gargonoid appeared in front of them as he especially looked at Giro Kazodius and Jiro,'' You three and your group must be punished.''The darkus Gargonoid said. Then Darkus Lumagrow Clawsaurus and Bolcanon charged at the Gargonoid. ''Bolcanon attack this bakugan!''Giro said and Bolcanon started to attack him,''Pummel boulder!''Bolcanon held his claws ready to to fire his attacks to the Gargonoid. But Gargonoid dodged his attacks,''Hahaha,I can fly away and dodge your attacks. ''Gargonoid laughed untill Darkus Lumagrowl punched him on the ground,'''Aarghh!''Gargonoid screamed and Darkus Lumagrowl held his paw on the Gargonoid's head. ''I wont let you attacking again.''Darkus Lumagrowl said.

Kazodius walked up to the Gargonoid as the Gargonoid looked at Kazodius,''What do you want you punk?''Gargonoid asked in a angry tone. ''We only scan you and obtain your data.''Kazodius answered as the Gargonoid had a evil smirk on his face. ''I will rip you in pieces.''Gargonoid thought and held his claw ready and he then scratched Darkus Lumagrowl's paw,''Aaarghhh!''Darkus Lumagrowl and he became mad at him,''How dare you to scratch me like that.''Darkus Lumagrowl held him with both paws. Kazodius walked closer up to him as he started to scan him. ''Alright I got your data,and I promise you I wont hurt you.''Kazodius said. Gargonoid then nodded''Alright I shall go now and let you three in peace for now.''Gargonoid replied. Giro then looked at the gargonoid,''I dont trust this bakugan,could it be he is planning something.''Giro thought.

Even Jiro and Kazodius doesnt trust the bakugan as well,''Kazodius we better be careful.''Giro said as suddenly a attack came in front of Giro's right eye,''Aaarghh! my eye!''Giro screamed in pain and blood started to flow right out of his eye. Both turned around to see Giro bleeding heavily out of his eye and they schocked to see this,''Giro you're bleeding and we must treat your eye.''Kazodius said as Giro saw with his only left eye some claws behind,''Now I ripped your friend's eye off,now up to you because you are the leader!''The Gargonoid said from behind. ''Kazodius,Jiro watch out!''Giro said and there was a another attack for both Kazodius and Jiro,''Aaaarghh!''Both Jiro and Kazodius screamed in pain as well.

The Gargonoid held his claws in their chest's,''Time to kill you both off.''The Gargonoid as he let go of Jiro. Giro caught his brother in time despite the pain in his eye. And Jiro had a same flesh wound as Kazodius. Jiro was bleeding as well and he was unconcious and Giro looked at his brother.''Jiro please wake up you can't die on me yet.''Giro said untill darkus Lumagrowl tackled. the Gargonoid then laid on the ground letting go of Kazodius. Meanwhile Emperor Barodius Sly and Zel entered the cave until they a weakend Gargonoid flew out the cave with blood on his claws. ''Oh no something did happend to Giro Jiro and Kazodius.''Zel said. Sly and the medic team as well to Giro Jiro and Kazodius. Giro then held his brother in his arms and one eye,''Are you alright brother?''Giro asked. ''I..am fine but what about Kazodius.''Jiro said as he then fell unconcious and then Sly Zel went up to Giro and Jiro. ''Giro Jiro hold on we will bring you to the medic room.''Sly said and Giro was glad to his hear this.''But first help Jiro...and Kazodius...''Giro replied as his vision started to black out and he too fell unconcious. Emperor Barodius rushed to his son,''Kazodius my son hold on,oh no his scar was bleeding badly'' again.''Emperor Barodius slowly opened his eyes weakly,''A ..Gargonoid..attacked us.''Kazodius said in a weak tone and he then fell onconcious.

Then the medic team put Giro Jiro and Kazodius on the strethers. Sly Emperor and Zel looked at them,''How could this happen to Kazodius,and what shall I tell my sister?''Zel thought. Then they entered the ship again to bring Giro Jiro and Kazodius to the medic room right away.

Emperor Barodius sends a emergency call.

Meanwhile at gundalia Rina and Hana Silvana had a bad feeling about Giro Jiro and Kazodius,''What is this bad feeling in our hearts.''The three girls thought until they heard Empress Kazarina. ''That sounds terrible so you mean,that Giro got attacked in his right eye as Jiro and Kazodius got attacked in their chest's !''Empress Kazarina said. Hana and Silvana heard this,''No it can't be that Kazodius is attacked again.''Hana thought. Silvana also was sad about Jiro.''Jiro I dont wont to lose you.''Silvana said. ''No it cant be that my brother is injured.''Rina thought.

On board of the ship The medical team first treated Kazodius and Jiro as Zel was sitting by Kazodius seeing Kazodius in a critial state again,''What shall I tell my sister about Kazodius.''Zel thought and Sly was sitting by Jiro,''Jiro please recover quick or Silvana will be sad about you.''Sly said as then Jiro opened his eyes slowly.''Do..nt worry Sly I will be fine.''Jiro replied and he closed his eyes again.

Sly then nodded to Jiro and he then looked at Kazodius,''Oh my friend I am so sorry that I couldn't be with you and now you looks like this again.''Sly said and Zel agreed. Emperor Barodius looked at his son's wound as the bandage was totally covered in blood,''This is bad he still is losing blood.''Emperor Barodius thought.

Kazodius was breathing heavily and he held his hand on his chest.

The Ship then was back in Gundalia as the ship landed on the dock were Empress Kazarina Hana Silvana and Rina are waiting for them and out of the ship taking Kazodius quickly to the medic room and Hana saw Kazodius lying on the stretcher,''So it was true he is being attacked.''Hana thought as both Empress Kazarina and Hana rushed up to him and Emperor Barodius and Zel. Empress Kazarina looked at her son,''Dear what happend to our son?''Empress Kazarina asked in a worried tone. ''He was attacked by a Gargonoid,and he has put his claws into his chest by his scar and then he slashed him deeply in his wound.''Emperor Barodius answered. Silvana looked around,''Where's Sly and Jiro?''Silvana thought and then out of the ship Sly was walked out of the ship with the stretcher where Jiro was lying and he was back concious as his bleeding was stopped and Silvana saw them and she rushed up to Sly and Jiro,''Jiro,what happend to you,Giro and Kazodius?''Silvana asked as she looked at his chest and it looked very nasty. ''A darkus Gargonoid has attacked first Giro as he slashed Giro's right eye off and then he slashed me and Kazodius , and he hurted Kazodius more that I as the Gargonoid had Kazodius as his main target.''Jiro explained as he had pain as his chest and it was bleeding again. ''I better take you now to the medic room now.''Sly said as he then went with Jiro heading to the medic room. Silvana went with him.

Lastly the medicial team came out of the ship with the stretcher Giro was lying on as Rina spotted them and she runs up to them,''Giro tell me what happend to your eye?''Rina asked as she held his hand. Then Giro slowy opened his eye and he still feels dizzy because his eye was still bleeding and his bandage around his eye was covered in blood. ''Dont worry about me Rina,and I will be fine as I recover so fast as possible and as my vision starts to be weaken.''Giro answered and Rina noticed his eye was indeed starting to become blur and the one of the medical team looked at Rina. ''Dont worry princess Rina,we will operate his eye right now. ''He said.

Rina nodded and she went with them to the medic room.

In the medic room as Kazodius is now under surgey Kasha Gill Empress Kazarina Silvana Hana Rina,Airzel comforted his daughter,''I hope he will survive this,and I dont want to lose him.''Hana said. Then a minute later Giro and Jiro were brought to the operation room as well. During the operation was done with his wound something went wrong,''Oh no his heart stopped beating.''One of the staff said. ''Then quick give me a pulse,we cant let prince Kazodius die!''The doctor replied.

Behind the door Hana Airzel,Empress Kazarina and Emperor Barodius heard this as Hana cried as she out by Empress Kazarina,''No I dont want to lose him.''Hana cried and Empress Kazarina also couldn't believe that.''Dont worry Kazodius wouldn't die like that.''Empress Kazarina said until they heard the doctor's again,''Good we have him back with us,but he is still weak.''The doctor said.

Then they came out of the operation room with Kazodius as the doctor walked up to them and the doctor saw Hana crying,''Are you his girlfriend?''The doctor asked as Hana nodded.''Yes I am his girlfriend,and will he be fine again?''Hana answered. ''He is fine now,but he is not able speak yet and you may see him now. ''The doctor said. Then the Doctor brought Kazodius in a room and he laid him on the bed and put him on a blood tranfusion. Hana Airzel,Empress Kazarina Emperor Barodius looked at Kazodius and Hana walked up to his bedside. Hana took his hand,''If you can hear me,you must know I will stay at your side and please recover again.''Hana said and she held his hand.

Airzel walked up to his daughter,''Hana stay at his side,and maybe you see he will wake up again.''Airzel said as he left the room. As Darkus Lumagrowl looked at Kazodius.''I still cant forgive this damm Gargonoid what he did to my Kazodius.''Darkus Lumagrowl said as Clawsaurus and Bolcanon agreed with him.''That Gargonoid sure was a damm bakugan,as he too hurted Giro and Jiro as well.''Clawsaurus said. Even Bolcanon couldnt forgive this bakugan,''Thanks to the Gargonoid Giro might have lost his right eye.''Bolcanon replied as Rina Gill and Kasha Silvana.''If I could punish that Gargonoid what he did to my Giro.''Rina said. Silvana agreed with Rina. Then the operation of Jiro and Giro were done as the doctor walked up to Gill and Kasha,''Your son Jiro is now out of his narcose,and he is able to speak as for Giro he still is under narcose as he is not yet able to speak as you may see them now.''The doctor said.

In the room were Kazodius was resting and they brought Jiro and Giro in the same room as Jiro woke up and he looked at Kazodius and Hana was with him.''How is it with Kazodius?''Jiro asked as Hana looked at him.''He almost died,but luckily the doctors revived him and I hope he will get up again because I love him.''Hana answered and she cried again. Silvana Rina Gill and Kasha also entered the room and they looked at Kazodius. ''He sure looks awful,as I feel sorry for Hana.''Kasha said as she walked up to Hana. ''Hana you must stay strong and hope,that he will get up again as you can tell Kazodius how you love him.''Kasha said.

Hana looked at Kasha,''Thanks Kasha,and I stay strong till he recover again.''Hana replied and she stroked his hand as Kazodius held her hand tight as that was a sign that he will recover again. Silvana looked at Jiro and smiled at him,''Do you hear that Jiro Kazodius will be alright again.''Silvana said as she hugged him carefully and Jiro smiled at her.''I know that Kazodius will be alright, but I also hope for Giro that he will recover as well.''Jiro replied as Silvana looked at Giro. ''I also hope that you recover too.''Silvana said as she placed a flower to his bedside. Both Kasha and Gill walked up to Jiro's bedside. ''Jiro your mother and I are worried about you two,and we are relieved that you are luckily not badly injured like Kazodius and Giro.''Gill said and Jiro then looked at his brother,''Well Father and mother it was horrible after that Gargonoid slashed like a sharp blade Giro's right eyes in front of us.''Jiro replied. Rina heard what Jiro just said,''Thats sounds so hard for Giro.''Rina thought as she placed a hand on his cheek. Kasha also looked at Giro,''I hope you also will recover too my son.''Kasha thought. Gill then looked at the girls,''The girls really loves them much,as their love for them so that they can recover again.''Gill thought.

''We go now as you three girls keep a eye on them.''Kasha said as then Emperor Barodius brought something for Hana,''I brought you a blanket Hana,so you can stay at his side.''Emperor Barodius gave her the blanket.

Hana took the blanket and she hugged Emperor Barodius,''Hana dont be sad he will recover,and your love towards him must recover him.''Emperor Barodius replied as Hana nodded,''Yes sire I will watch over Kazodius.''Hana said and Emperor Barodius then left with Empress Kazarina.

After they left Silvana Rina and Hana stayed with Jiro Giro and Kazodius as Jiro and Silvana held his hand and Jiro smiled at her,''Silvana thanks for staying by my side.''Jiro said and Silvana also smiled at him.''After all I must take care of my future husband.''Silvana replied as she kissed him on the cheek. Rina looked at Giro as he still hasn't woke up as Rina stroked his face and kissed him on his cheek. ''I was so worried about you.''Rina said as she then fell asleep.

At night. As Jiro Rina Silvana and Hana were sleeping both Kazodius and Giro had a nightmare.

Kazodius's and Giro's nightmare...

Both Rina and Hana were being caught by that Gargonoid,''Hahaha if you two want to save your girlfriends you must pay with your lifes.''Gargonoid said. Both Kazodius and Giro wanted to save them as then the Gargonoid let go of the girls and they both rushed to Rina and Hana. ''Kazodius Giro watch out!''Both Hana and Rina yelld as both Kazodius and Giro turned around to see the Gargonoid in front of them. ''Die you two!''The Gargonoid slashed Kazodius in the chest as he used his other claw to slash at Giro's right eye.''Aaarghhh!Both Giro and Kazodius screamed in pain as their blood was flowing.

End of their nightmare.

On the morning both Kazodius and Giro woke up from their nightmare,''What a terrible nightmare we had.''Both Kazodius and Giro said as they still can feel the pain in the chest and in the eye. Jiro and Silvana wakes up after hearing that Giro and Kazodius are finally woke up. Jiro and Silvana looked at them,''Something wrong you two?''Both Jiro and Silvana asked. Both Giro and Kazodius looked at Silvana and Jiro,''We had a bad nightmare about the accident.''Giro and Kazodius answered.

''In our nightmare we tried to save Hana and Rina from that Gargonoid,and then Giro was in his right eye slashed and I in my chest slashed.''Kazodius explained. Tnen Rina and Hana woke up and they had tears in their eyes as they both looked at Giro and Kazodius. ''Giro I am so glad that you are awake again,and despite your right eye as I still love you Giro.''Rina said as she kissed him on the lips.

Giro blushed and smiled at her,''I am sorry I made you worry about me,and I wont do that again.''Giro replied as he had a tear in his eye.

Hana was glad that Kazodius also woke up,''Oh Kazodius I thought I lost you,but luckily you came back to me.''Hana said as she hugged him carefully. Kazodius also had tears in his eyes. ''Hana I am such a fool to make you worry about me again,I wont do it again.''Kazodius replied and he wrapped his arms around her. ''I missed you so much,and you are my fool.''Hana replied.

Then the doctor came with the results as he saw the three girls at their side and the doctor walked up to Kazodius and Hana as they both looked at the doctor. ''Prince Kazodius your chest must now recover and dont do dangerous things again,as you almost died.''The doctor said. The doctor now looked at Jiro,''Jiro your chest will recover as well,but you come next week again so that we can remove the stitches.''The doctor said as Jiro doesnt like to hear this. Silvana looked at Jiro,''Dont worry Jiro I will stay at your side.''Silvana said as she kissed on his cheek.

Jiro smiled at her lovely,''Thanks Silvana,that makes me glad.''Jiro replied.

Then lastly the doctor walked up to Giro,''For you Giro I have bad news about your right eye,as your right eye wont recover again and it will remain blind and you must live with that.''The doctor told. Both Rina and Giro are shocked to hear this,''That sounds terrible,and that pain will remain forever.''Rina said as Giro looked down.''Great now I must live like that , and is really no way to recover doctor?''Giro asked. The doctor shook his head,''No we couldnt save your eye as it was to damaged and it bleeding almost didnt stop.''The doctor answered.

Jiro Silvana Hana and Kazodius fell sorry for Giro,''That is so terrible fot you Giro,that you end up like this.''Kazodius said.

End of chaptor 22.

Next chaptor will be over a few weeks that Jiro and Giro Kazodius must come back for a check.


	23. Chapter 23

Then the doctor left as Giro looked down again,''Now I am not able to see,with my right eye again.''Giro thought as Rina looked at him.''That sounds so hard on him,that you must live with that from now on.''Rina thought and she hugged him and Giro smiled at her as he hugged her back,''Thanks for comforting me Rina.''Giro said. Bolcanon Elezoid and Olifus also felt sorry for Giro,''I had it better prevent it that he slashed his eye.''Bolcanon thought. Olifus looked at Giro and Rina,''Giro you must not be hard for yourself,as I know how you feel after the attack.''Olifus said.

Kazodius Hana and Jiro Silvana also looked at Giro,''I shouldn't have let him go.''Kazodius said as he felt sharp pain in his chest. Giro then looked with his left eye at Kazodius.''Kazodius you better lay down again as the doctor told you,to rest for now.''Giro said and Hana looked at Kazodius as she placed her hand on his chest. ''This wound is looks more nasty like before.''Hana thought as she cried a bit. Kazodius then layed down and wiped her tears away,''Hana I will do it easy for you,from now on.''Kazodius replied and Hana then blushed.

Then there was a knock on the door as Jiro looked at the door,''Come in.''Jiro said as Kasha Gill,Airzel Empress Kazarina and Emperor Barodius came into the room to see them how is it going with them. Both Gill and Kasha walked up to their sons as they both were glad that Giro is awake. ''I am glad that you both are better again.''Gill said and Jiro looked at his father.''Well father my wound will recover,but Giro's right eye wont recover.''Jiro replied. Kasha and Gill then looked at Giro,''Is that true Giro my son?''Gill asked in a worried tone. Giro nodded,''Its true father the doctor told me,that my right eye will remain blind.''Giro answered.

Kasha felt sorry for her son,''That is very bad news.''Kasha said.

''I know that is bad news,but I must live with that as I only can see with my left eye.''Giro replied. Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina looked at their son.''Kazodius do you feel better?''Empress Kazarina asked and Kazodius nodded,''I feel better,but I still feel a sharp pain in my chest.''Kazodius answered.

Emperor Barodius looked at Kazodius's chest,''It even looks more terrible as you was first attacked by that Apexeon.''Emperor Barodius said.

Airzel walked up to Kazodius and Hana,''Kazodius you better stay away from dangerous bakugan , from now on.''Airzel said and Kazodius looked at Airzel.''Maybe you're right Airzel and I promise you and Hana,that I wont approach any dangerous bakugan ever again.''Kazodius replied. Hana and Emperor Barodius also agreed with that. Empress Kazarina looked at Rina and Giro,''Giro I also heard about your eye,and it sure will be a burden to you now but I am glad that you survived as well.''Empress Kazarina looked at Empress Kazarina.''Thanks Empress Kazarina that you was also worried about me.''Giro replied. Even Rina looked at her mother,''Mother I didnt knew that you was worried for my boyfriend?''Rina asked. Empress Kazarina smiled at her daughter,''Of course I was worried about Giro as well,after all we couldnt lose such a great son in law.''Empress Kazarina answered. Both Rina and Giro blushed as Rina looked at Giro,''Giro,I am really glad that you was further safe from that damm Gargonoid,and I was afraid to lose you my strong gentle prince.''Rina said as she kissed his hurted eye. Giro smiled at her and he then hugged her,''Thanks Rina that you are always are at my side.''Giro replied.

Gill and Kasha looked at Giro and Rina.''They wil be soon a great couple in two years,as for Jiro and Silvana as well.''Gill and Kasha thought.

Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina then walked up to Kazodius and Hana as she held Kazodius hand.''Kazodius and Hana,we have to tell you two something.''Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina said as Airzel,Kazodius and Hana looked at them.''And what do you want to tell us father and mother?.''Kazodius looked at Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina Barodius and Empress Kazarina smiled.''Listen what we have to tell you two,in one year we wil retire as Emperor and Empress as the two of you wil become the new Emperor and Empress after you marry Hana of course.''Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina said as Airzel looked at Kazodius and Hana.''Thats is very great news for my daughther,she always wanted to become Kazodius's wife.''Airzel and Hana looked at each other.''That sound great Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina,and I would like to become Kazodius's wife.''Hana said as she hugged him carefully.''Hana,I also would like to marry you,and I love you so much.''Prince Kazodius said as he hugged her back and kissed her on her cheek.

Emperor Barodius,Empress Kazarina,Princess Rina,Giro,Gill,Kasha and Jiro,Silvana,Airzel smiled at them.

On the next day Kazodius Giro and Jiro could leave the medic room but must come next week for a check up as Jiro didn't like to remove his stitches.''Jiro it isn't that so bad.''Kazodius said and Jiro sweatdropped as Giro also smiled and at the same time he was concern about his eye. Then the three left the medic room behind them. ''I better take a break now,and relax a bit.''Jiro said. Kazodius looked at Jiro,''I also am taking easy as well.''Kazodius replied and he then looked at Giro,''How about you Giro,what are you going to do now?''Kazodius asked. Giro looked at Kazodius,''Well I am trying to get used of it,and please excuse me for a while.''Giro answered as he left.

Kazodius and Jiro watched Giro leaving,''He sure has a hard time now,and Kazodius had sure also a hard time as he almost died.''Jiro thought.

Meanwhile Giro went to a nearby river as he looked at his image in the water,''Does Rina still love me,how I now look.''Giro thought and Bolcanon saw his serious expression on his face. ''Does Giro think that Rina doesnt love him,the way how he now look.''Bolcanon thought as he spotted Rina. Olifus and Elezoid spotted Giro,''Princess Rina,Giro is over there.''Olifus said and Rina walked up to him. ''Giro may I sit next to you?''Rina asked. Giro smiled at her,''Sure Rina.''Giro answered. Then Rina sits next to him,''Giro is something wrong?''Rina asked. ''It feels almost like something is missing a part of me.''Giro answered as he looked at his image. Rina cried and she hugged him,''Where's the Giro I loved,and there's nothing missing a part of you as I want to become your right eye.''Rina said as she still cried and Giro wiped her tears away,''I am sorry that I acted like this, and thanks Rina that you want to be my right eye.''Giro replied as he too cried as Rina looked at him.''I will help you to overcome this problem,because I love you and it doesnt matter how you looks.''Rina said. Giro smiled at her and he held her chin,''You're right Rina it doesnt matter how I look,and I love you too Rina.''Giro replied as he pulled her face close to his face and he kissed her on the lips. Rina's eyes grew overwhelmed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rina kissed Giro back as their tongues touched each other. Both Giro and Rina kissed each other passionately. During kissing Giro stroked her face causing Rina to blush. The three bakugans looked at them,''Rina sure knows to comfort Giro.''Bolcanon said. ''True love is something that cannot be broken.''Olifus replied. ''Rina and Giro are a great couple,as no one that cant rip them apart.''Elezoid said.

Both Giro and Rina slowly broke their kiss and they looked at each other lovely,''Giro do you know that my parents want to retire in one year as my brother will be the first to marry,and how about we marry as the second couple.''Rina said as she blushed . Giro was glad to hear this,''That will be great if we marry as well,and I am happy for your brother and Hana as well.''Giro replied. ''I wil be glad to marry you Giro.''Rina said and she hugged him tight and Giro hugged her as well close to his chest.

At Gill and Kasha's house..

Jiro was sitting in his room until he heard a knock on the door as Jiro stood up and he walked up to the door and he saw Silvana.''Come in my sweetheart Silvana.''Jiro said as she blushed at him.''This is the first time that he is calling me sweeatheart.''Silvana thought. Silvana entered his bedroom and Jiro smiled at her,''Shall we go to the hotsprings and to take a bath together?''Jiro asked. Silvana nodded and smiled at him,''Thats sounds great.''Silvana answered.

Jiro had already put two towels in his bag for him and Silvana as he then took her hand,''Shall we go then my sweetheart?''Jiro asked and Silvana took his hand as they both left his room.

Together both Jiro and Silvana left the house. Making their way to the hotsprings Jiro looked at his girlfriend,''She looks so beautiful,everytime as I look at her making my heart beating for her.''Jiro thought and he placed his arm around her waist. Then Silvana blushed and looked at him lovely.''He is so strong,and gentle that makes my heart beating for him.''Silvana thought.

Then they reached the entrance of the hotsprings as they entered the room where cabines are to put their clothes off. Silvana went to the cabine to take her clothes off as Jiro went to the cabine next to her to pull his clothes off.

Both came out of their cabine with a towel around their bodies and they both removed their towel revealing their naked bodies to each other as both blushed at each other.''I never saw her body before,and she looks so beautiful.''Jiro thought as he blushed madly. Even Silvana blushed madly too and she looked at his wound,''Luckily his wound is not so bad like Kazodius's scar on his chest.''Silvana thought.

Then they both went into the water as Jiro enjoyed the temperature of the water and he saw Silvana in front of him and he blushed at her.''Shall I wash your hair?''Jiro asked while blushing. Silvana looked at him,''Sure why not?''Silvana answered as she blushed too. Jiro has some shampoo in his hand as he started to rub the shampoo in her hair. And Silvana enjoyed this,''Jiro is so gentle,as I feels so safe with him.''Silvana thought. Silvana then splashed some water over her hair. And Jiro washed his hair too and he enjoyed this water. ''The hotsprings make me a lot better now.''Jiro said. Silvana went up to him and rested her head against his chest as she placed her hand on his chest. Jiro placed his arms around her as well,''I am glad to be with you,shall we marry as second after Kazodius and Hana my sweetheart Silvana?''Jiro asked. Silvana touched his chest,''Oh Jiro I want to marry you so badly.''Silvana answered as she wrapped her arms around him and she kissed him on the lips. Then Jiro closed his eyes and kissed her back. Then they broke the kiss and looked at each other as Jiro smiled at her lovely.

''Hana I have something for you.''Kazodius said. Both Silvana and Jiro heard Kazodius's voice,''It sounds like if Kazodius is proposing to her.''Silvana said and Jiro nodded as he looked at Silvana.''If Kazodius is now proposing to Hana,maybe I shall propose to Silvana in one year.''Jiro thought as he held her close. Silvana blushed and she felt his strong arms around her. Silvana and Jiro hugged each other and kissed each other on the lips again.

On the other side of the hotspring Kazodius is proposing to Hana,''Hana do you want to marry me?''Kazodius asked and Hana smiled at him lovely,''Oh Kazodius of course I want to marry you.''Hana answered and she hugged him carefully. Kazodius placed a hand on her face and he looked at her lovely.''Hana I love you so much.''Kazodius said and he kissed her on the lips. Hana blushed and she started to kiss him back.

A hour later Jiro Silvana went back to their cabines to put their clothes on and after putting their clothes on as both Jiro and Silvana came out their cabine untill Kazodius and Hana came out of their cabines. Hana saw Silvana and Jiro. ''Hey so you two enjoyed the hot springs as well?''Hana asked. Silvana looked at Hana,''Yes and it was so great to be with Jiro.''Silvana answered as she blushed at Jiro. And Jiro also blushed at her,''How about I walk with you home my sweetheart Silvana?''Jiro asked. Silvana smiled at him,''Thats so sweet of you Jiro.''Silvana answered and she took his hand and both Jiro and Silvana left. Hana watched them leaving,''Silvana and Jiro are a great couple together.''Hana thought. ''Hana I am sorry that I let you waiting for me.''Kazodius said as he came out of his cabine. Hana then took his hand,''How about having dinner together?''Hana asked. Kazodius nodded,''Sure Hana and I will treat you.''Kazodius answered. Both Kazodius and Hana are heading to a nearby restraurant.

Hana saw the restraurant,''How about this one?''Hana pointed to the restraurant next to the hotsprings as Kazodius looked at the restraurant's a good one to me.''Kazodius answered. Hana and Kazodius entered the restraurant to sit by a table.

Kazodius and Hana were sitting by the table side as Kazodius looked at the menu,''So what do you want to order Hana?''Kazodius asked. Hana also looked at the menu,''A salad.''Hana answered. ''Then I take some stew.''Kazodius said. Then a walter came to them,''What do you two want to order?''The walter asked. Kazodius looked at the walter,''One salad and one beef stew please.''Kazodius answered.

''Alright.''The walter then heading to the kitchen as both Kazodius and Hana are waiting for their order as then they heard Rina and Giro's voice,''Hahaha.''Giro and Rina laughed. Hana and Kazodius turned around two tables behind them Giro and Rina were enjoying their date together. Hana and Kazodius looked at them,''It seems that Giro is happy again with your sister Kazodius.''Hana said as Prince Kazodius agreed with her.

''It sure is great that Giro and Rina have some fun together.''Prince Kazodius said as the Walter came with their and Prince Kazodius enjoyed their meals.

After they were done with their meals.''How about I walk with you home?.''Prince Kazodius asked. Hana blushed at him.''Sure Kazodius.''Hana answered as she took his hand and together they headed to her and Prince Kazodius both knocked on the Ellie and Airzel opened the door.''Its good to see you again Kazodius,

and I am glad that you are well .''Ellie said as Airzel looked at his daughter.

''Hana did you had fun with Kazodius before the two of you are going to marry each other?.''Airzel asked.''Both Hana and Kazodius nodded.''Yes Father,it was a wonderful day with Kazodius.''Hana answered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Kazodius blushed and smiled at her.''Then I see you tomorrow Hana,I must also go home now.''Kazodius said as he kissed her on the cheek as well and took his leave.

Hana blushed as Airzel and Ellie looked at their daughter.''It looks like our daugther loves Kazodius so much and thats why they should marry.''Airzel thought.

end of chapter 23.

next chapter wil be that Kazodius and Hana are ready to marry as Sly took Kira out for a date


	24. Chapter 24

On the next day Sly and Kira noticed how Silvana looked so happy today,''How was your day with Jiro yesterday?''Sly asked and Silvana smiled at her brother.''We were yesterday together in the hotsprings.''Silvana answered as Kira couldn't believe it what Silvana said. ''You mean that you and Jiro were in one spring together?''Kira asked. Silvana blushed,''Well that is right Kira,as Jiro had a strong body and his wound still looks bad but it heals luckily.''Silvana answered. Sly looked at his sister,''And how is it with Giro and Kazodius?''Sly asked and Silvana looked at her brother,''Well Kazodius is getting better again,and I heard that his parents wanted to retire as Emperor and Empress,as they want that Kazodius and Hana will take their place over and they will marry each other in one year,to Giro he also will recover as his eye sadly not but Rina want to become his right eye.''Silvana answered. Then there was a knock on the door. Both Sly Kira and Silvana walked up to the door as Sly opened the door to see both Giro and Jiro. ''Is my sweetheart ready to go?''Jiro asked. Giro then looked at his brother,''Since when is he calling Silvana sweetheart?''Giro thought. ''I am coming dear Jiro.''Silvana answered.

Kira looked at Giro,''Will today your bandage around your eye Giro?''Kira asked and Giro nodded.''Thats right today my bandage can finally be removed,and to see how my right eye now looks like,as I hope it that it doesnt look to nasty.''Giro answered.

Then Jiro took Silvana's hand and they both left the house together as Kira watched them leaving,''Silvana sure looks so happy with Jiro.''Kira thought.

Meanwhile Rina was waiting for Giro for his check up as Kazodius was done with his check up. Kazodius left the medic room and he looked at his sister,''Are you waiting for Giro Rina?''Kazodius asked and Rina smiled at her brother.''Yes brother I am waiting for Giro,as I want to see how his eye now looks like.''Rina answered.

Kazodius nodded and left as then Silvana Jiro and Giro came.''Silvana I am a bit nervous will it really dont hurt?''Jiro asked. Silvana smiled at him,''Dont worry Jiro I will be at your side.''Silvana answered.

Rina walked up to Giro,''I was waiting for you Giro.''Rina said as she hugged him. Giro smiled at her,''Thanks for waiting for me Rina.''Giro replied and he hugged her back. Both Silvana and Jiro looked at how Giro and Rina are hugging each other,''They are great together,just like us dont you think dear?''Silvana said as she held Jiro's hand and Jiro blushed that Silvana called him dear. Then both Giro and Rina stopped hugging as they now went into the waiting room.

Silvana Jiro Rina and Giro were waiting in the waiting room till the doctor came,''Jiro is first your turn,as I must now remove your stitches.''The doctor said as Jiro was nervous about this. Silvana saw how nervous Jiro looked,''Dont be nervous Jiro, I will be with you.''Silvana said as she held his hand.

Then both Jiro and Silvana stood up even despite how nervous Jiro is,''I hope that it really wont hurt that so bad,but luckily my sweet Silvana is with me.''Jiro thought and he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. They both entered the room leaving Giro and Rina in the waiting room.

Inside the room Jiro sat down and the doctor walked up to him as he removed his badage around his chest. After the bandage is off the doctor looked at his scar,''It heals very good,as I now remove the stitches.''The doctor said.

Silvana held his hand,''Jiro it wont hurt that much.''Silvana said as Jiro nodded at her and the doctor looked at them.''They are acting like a young married couple already.''The doctor thought as he then started to remove the stitches. ''Jiro it will hurt a bit,but it must be done.''The doctor said as he cut the first stitch.''Uurghh!''Jiro groaned. Jiro could feel this pain as he then looked at Silvana as he tried to ignore the pain. The doctor now cut his second stitch. Silvana looked at the doctor,''Jiro the doctor is almost done.''Silvana said as she kissed him on his cheek. Finally the doctor now removed his last stitch as Jiro felt a little bit pain. ''So now I will put now clean bandage around your chest.''The doctor put some new bandage around his chest,''So now your wound will recover soon.''The doctor said and Jiro still felt pain,''Doctor it sure hurts a bit.''Jiro replied.

Silvana looked at Jiro,''How about I take your pain away.''Silvana said as she kissed on his lips and Jiro blushed as he felt better about this and he kissed her back.

''What a nice couple these two are.''The doctor thought as they both broke the kiss and the doctor looked at them,''You two may leave now.''The doctor said and both Jiro and Silvana nodded.

Both Silvana and Jiro left the room as Jiro only could think about Silvana,''Maybe I ask her parents if I could marry Silvana.''Jiro thought.

Silvana and Jiro entered the waiting room again as Rina and Giro are waiting until both Giro and Rina looked at them,''It looks like if Silvana and Jiro are already married,or something.''Rina thought. Giro looked at his brother,''How was it going?''Giro asked and Jiro nodded.''Well it hurted a bit,as Silvana took my pain away as she kissed me and I feel better now.''Jiro answered and he looked at her lovely. Then the doctor came again,''Giro it is time to check your right eye,shall we?''The doctor said. Giro nodded,''Yes doctor.''Giro replied. The doctor noticed princess Rina,''Is he your boyfriend princess Rina?''The doctor asked. Rina nodded,''He is my future husband.''Rina answered. ''Then congratulations then princess Rina.''The doctor as he looked at Giro. ''Your are a lucky young man,that you are her future husband.''The doctor said as Giro blushed.

Then both Giro and Rina went with the doctor into the room as Giro sits down on a chair and the doctor walked up to him.''Lets see how your eye looks like now.''The doctor said. Giro nodded as the doctor started to remove the bandage around his eye. The three bakugans watched how the doctor removed the badage. ''I wonder if his eye has recoverd or not.''Bolcanon thought. Olifus also was excited to see his right eye. The Doctor now removed his badage,''Giro your eye hasnt bit recovered,as your eye will remain blind and around your eye has formed a scar on your face and try to open your eye.''The doctor told. Giro did what the doctor said as he then tried to open his right eye. Giro opened his right eye again as his vision was blur. And the right eye was totally emotionless. ''I cant see how beautiful Rina is.''Giro thought. Rina also looked at his right eye,''His beautiful eye is totally emotionless now,as it doesnt matter to me as I will love him how he looks now.''Rina thought as she hugged him. Giro hugged her back,''Oh Giro I am sorry about your eye.''Rina said. Giro stroked at her face,''It doesnt matter to me anymore,as I only live from now with my left eye,and beside are with me and thats only what counts.''Giro replied as he kissed her on her lips. Even Rina kissed him back.

''Princess Rina and Giro are also such a great couple,I wonder what will become of princess Rina as Prince Kazodius will become the new emperor in one year.''The doctor thought.

As Jiro walked with Silvana back to her home as Jiro looked at her lovely the whole time. Clawsaurus looked at Jiro,''Jiro looks so obsessed about her.''Clawsaurus thought as Lythirus looked at Silvana.''Ha even Silvana is obsessed with Jiro as well.''Lythirus thought.

As they reached her house both Silvana and Jiro saw Sly taking Kira out for a date,''It seems that your brother is finally taking Kira out for the second date.''Jiro said and Silvana was also glad for her brother. Silvana and Jiro entered the house as both Silica and Stoica are waiting for her.''How was it by the doctor?''Stoica asked. Silvana looked at her father,''Well father Jiro's wound started to heal again,as I held his hand as his stitches was removed.''Silvana answered and he looked at Jiro,''Holding hands with my daughter,as he really loves my sweet daughter.''Stoica thought. Jiro looked at Stoica and Silica,''I ask you two if I can marry Silvana in two years?''Jiro asked. Both Stoica and Silica looked at each other as Silica looked at Jiro. ''It sounds great if you and Silvana will become a couple.''Silica answered.

Stoica couldnt believe what he heard,''So you two want to marry each other?''Stoica asked. Silvana smiled at her father,''Yes father I want to marry him in two years,because I love him so much.''Silvana answered as she hugged Jiro tight.

Stoica and Silica looked how happy Silvana looked with Jiro,''Jiro if you want to marry my beloved daughter, then prove yourself in two years that you will be a good husband do you understand Jiro?''Stoica said. Jiro then looked at Stoica,''Stoica I promise you that I will be a good husband to your daughter in two years.''Jiro replied and he kissed her hand.

Meanwhile at the Castle..

Airzel and Ellie Hana went to the castle to speak with Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina about the marriage of prince Kazodius and Hana as they will become the new emperor and empress. In the throne room Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina are waiting for them. Airzel Ellie and Hana entered the room as Gill and kasha are also in the throne room. Airzel and Ellie looked at Prince Kazodius. Emperor Barodius looked at Hana,''Hana you and my son will soon follow in our footsteps as the new emperor and empress after the two of you will marry.''Emperor Barodius said. Hana nodded at Emperor Barodius,''I know sire that I will become the new empress soon after I marry Kazodius.''Hana replied as she looked at Kazodius. And Kazodius looked at her lovely as Kazodius stood up from his throne and he walked up to Hana. Darkus Lumagrowl looked at Kazodius,''Kazodius you must propose to her,and relax you can do it.''Darkus Lumagrowl whispered. Kazodius looked at his partner bakugan,''Thanks Lumagrowl giving me courage.''Kazodius replied and he blushed at her. Then Kazodius held both her hands.

Hana blushed as well at him and she looked at him lovely as well and they both hugged each other in front of their parents. As Kazodius whispered something in her ear,''I love you so much Hana,and I have something for you.''Kazodius whispered. Hana placed a hand on his chest,''Then what do you have for me?''Hana asked.

Then Kazodius showed a small box in his hand and took out a ring as he placed the ring on her finger,''Do you want to marry me Hana?''Kazodius asked. Hana then hugged him.''Kazodius of course I want to marry you.''Hana answered.

Both Hana and Kazodius kissed each other even Gill and Kasha saw this,''Hana and Prince Kazodius are a lovely couple.''Kasha thought.

Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina,Airzel and Ellie looked at them kissing,''They really belong to each other.''Airzel and Ellie said as both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina agreed with them. Kazodius and Hana broke the kiss and looking at each other. Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina looked at them.''How sweet of you.''Empress Kazarina said as Prince Kazodius and Hana both blushed at each other.''You two wil become a great Emperor and Empress together.''Emperor Barodius said as he smiled at looked at Emperor Barodius.''Thanks Sire for the compliment.''Hana said as she looked at Kazodius.

Prince Kazodius and Hana looked at Airzel and Ellie.''I am so happy for you Hana,that you wil become Prince Kazodius's wife.''Ellie said.

As Emperor Barodius then looked at Gill and Kasha.''I have you two to tell you that I

and Kazarina deciced to crown Giro and Rina as King and Queen of Neathia soon as Rina turns 19 ,then the two of them would then marry each other.''Emperor Barodius said as Gill and Kasha were happy to hear that.''Thanks sire that our son wil be with Rina as her husband and king of neathia.''Both Gill and Kasha said as they then left the throne room.

as then the night falls Sly and Kira then sat on a bench together as Kira looked at the stars,as Sly looked at her lovely.''Kira looks so happy now.''Sly thought as he placed a arm around her. Kira blushed at him and rested her head against his chest. Sly stroked her hair and kissed her on the lips. Kira melted into his kiss.

End of chaptor 24.

Next chaptor will be that Zel saves a girl named Kaya as she becomes his girfriend


	25. Chapter 25

On the next day Zel was taking a walk as he was thinking how his future will be,''Sly also has a girlfriend now,as I have no girlfriend.''Zel thought as Breezak looked at him,''Zel maybe one day you will meet a girl of your age.''Breezak said. Zel looked at his bakugan,''Do you really think so Breezak?''Zel asked. Breezak nodded,''Yes I sure think that you will find a girl who will fall in love with you.''Breezak answered.

Then Zel heard someone screaming,''Help!'''A girl voice was heard. Breezak looked at Zel,''Zel did you heard that too?''Breezak asked as Zel nodded. ''Yes I heard it too,and we must hurry!''Zel answered. And he rushed to the dicrection where the voice is. Zel rushed untill he saw a girl who got stuck in the river. A aquos Apexeon wanted to help her.''Quick throw me,and I will pull you out of the river!''Apexeon said in a desperate tone. Then a strong wave approached her and it hit her.''Aaarghhh help...me!''The girl screamed in panic. Zel saw this,''No I cant watch this girl drowning to her death.''Zel looked around to a rock so that he can save her and he spotted a large rock. ''This rock seems to be perfect.''Zel thought.

Zel threw Breezak and he put the robe around his waist as Breezak must hold the robe,''Breezak you must pull when I get the girl out of the river.''Zel said and Breezak nodded,''Yes Zel I understand.''Breezak answered.

Zel then jumped on the rock and he saw the girl drifted in the water as the wave hits her and drove her further into the bottom in the river. Then Zel jumped into the water to save her. Zel swims into the bottom to save the girl. Zel saw her onconcious drifting. ''This is bad.''Zel thought as he quick took her hand and he swims back to take a breathe. Meanwhile Apexeon was desperate,''What shall I do,if I dont get help I will lose her!''Apexeon thought. Untill he saw Breezak and a boy of her age saved her. ''Luckily someone came to save her.''Apexeon thought.

Zel gave Breezak a sign to pull the robe,''Breezak quick pull us out,because she isnt breathing anymore.''Zel said and Breezak pulled the robe as Zel held her tighty in his arms. As Zel was out of the river he put the girl down and he placed his head on her chest,to hear if her heart was still beating. As her heart was weak and he quickly revive her. Zel placed his hands on her chest and try to revive her,''Come on breathe!''Zel thought. As finally the girl spit the water out as she breathed heavily. Zel decided then to give her a mouth to mouth treatment. And Zel then kneeled down next to her and he pressed his lips to her lips. During this treatment Zel breathed into her so that she could breathe. After five minutes later the girl slowly waked and she saw Zel trying to give her a mouth to mouth treatment and she blushed. Breezak looked at the girl,''Zel the girl is awake now!'Breezak said and Zel seperate from her lips and he stood up as the girl also looked at him.''Are you alright?''Zel asked . And the girl nodded,''Yes I am alright thanks to you.''The girl answered as she blushed. ''Kaya I was worried about you!''Apexeon floated back to her. Zel then looked at her,''So your name is Kaya?''Zel asked and she looked at him and blushed at him.''He looks so handsome and kind.''She thought. ''Yes my name is Kaya and what is your name?''She replied. Zel smiled at her,''I am Zel and nice to meet you Kaya.''Zel said. Kaya walked up to Zel as she kissed him on his cheek,''Thanks for saving me Zel.''Kaya said as Zel blushed at her and he felt his heart beating for her. ''She sure looks beautiful.''Zel thought.

Kaya looked at his eyes as her heart beats for Zel as well,''Why is my heart beating for him,could it be love of the first sight.''Kaya thought and she placed a hand on his chest. Zel then held her hand and he looked at her eyes,''You have such beautiful eyes.''Zel said. Kaya blushed what he said about her eyes. Then she starts to like him as Zel then looked at her.''Kaya I must go now.''Zel said as Kaya then understand. ''Will I see you again Zel?''Kaya asked. Zel looked at her and smiled,''I live nearby the castle,and visit me if you want.''Zel answered as he smiled at her. Kaya looked at Zel,''Wait Zel,I give you a reward for saving my life.''Kaya replied and Zel looked at her,''What do you want to give me then?''Zel asked and blushed as she walked up to him. Kaya gives Zel a green necklance with a sun shaped stone. Zel then put the necklance around his neck. ''You looks great Zel,and it fits to you.''Kaya said and Zel then hugged her,''Thanks for this gift Kaya.''Zel replied and he kissed her on her cheek. Zel then left as Kaya watched him leaving,''He is so gentle to me and he saved my life.''Kaya thought and even Apexeon is thankful to Zel,''Kaya you must very soon marry him,and I too think he is the perfect boyfriend for you.''Apexeon said. Kaya agreed with her bakugan,''I will visit him tomorrow.''Kaya replied.

Meanwhile..Zel was heading to the castle to train some soldiers together with his father. Then Zel saw his sister Hana and Kazodius outside the castle as he then walked up to them,''How is it going Sis and Kazodius?''Zel asked as both Hana and Kazodius looked at Zel. ''Our wedding will soon be prepared.''Kazodius answered. As Hana noticed the necklance that Zel was wearing,''Zel were did you got this necklance?''Hana asked. Zel smiled at his sister,''Well I saved a girl from drowning,and she was thankful to me as she gave me this necklance and I fell in love with her.''Zel answered. Kazodius looked at Zel,''And what is her name?''Kazodius asked. ''Her name is Kaya,and she has a aquos Apexeon as her partner.''Zel answered. Both Kazodius and Hana are surprised,''You mean she has such a dangerous bakugan as her partner?''Kazodius and Hana both asked.

Zel knew that both Hana and Kazodius didnt like a Apexeon after this terrible bite from a wild Apexeon. ''Well her Apexeon was worried about her.''Zel answered.

''You mean that the Apexeon of her isnt a wild one?''Hana asked and Zel nodded,''No her Apexeon is not a wild one as he told he that he was worried about Kaya.''Zel answered. Then Zel went to the castle and both Hana and Zel watched him leaving. Zel entered the entrance of the castle as he heard such a ruckus. ''No entrance here for you girl.''Two soldiers said.

Zel heard this,''What's going on?''Zel thought as he walked up to the soldiers,''Whats the matter you two?''Zel asked and the two soldiers looked at Zel,''Captain Zel this girl wanted to go inside the castle.''The soldier said. Kaya was surprised to hear that Zel is captain. ''Why didnt you tell me that?''Kaya said and Zel looked at her. ''Sorry that I didnt tell you about this.''Zel replied.

Then Zel first looked at the two soldiers,''Tell my father that I come later.''Zel said as both the two soldiers nodded.''Yes captain Zel.''The two soldiers replied as Zel took Kaya's hand. Zel took Kaya a bit furher away from the castle. Kaya wants that Zel explain about this.''Kaya I am sorry that I didnt tell you ,that I am Airzel's son and being a captain isnt easy job.''Zel explained and Kaya then understands Zel,''I didnt know that it is a hard job.''Kaya replied as she placed a hand on the top of his hand.

Zel watched her how she had placed her hand on his,''Kaya do you really like me so much?''Zel asked. Then Kaya looked at him,''Yes I like you Zel,and you're the one who saved me from curtain death.''Kaya answered as she cried a bit and she was afraid that she would die. Zel then wiped her tear away with his thumb,''Its alright now and I am with you now,as I promise that I will be with you from now on.''Zel said and he started to hug her. Kaya rested her head against his chest,''Thanks Zel that you saved me,and I love you Zel.''Kaya said as she kissed him on his lips and Zel's eyes grew overwhelmed but he started to kiss her back by wrapping his arms around her waist. They kissed each other passionately and Zel pulled her closer to deepen their kiss. Kaya melted into her savior's kiss and their bakugans looked at them. Breezak and Apexeon liked this moment,''They just met each other,as both Zel and Kaya already fell in love with each other.''Apexeon thought. Breezak also thought the same. Then they broke the kiss and Zel looked at her as he never felt this feelings before.''So this is what love feels like,after all hearing my sister is in love with Kazodius.''Zel thought. Kaya also looked at him,''He just saved me,and I fell in love with him because he looks so handsome and so clever as I feel safe by him.''Kaya thought and she hugged him tight.

Zel also hugged her tight back.

End of chaptor 25.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Then Zel stopped hugging Kaya and he took her hand,''Kaya do you want to meet Prince Kazodius and my sister?''Zel asked as Kaya nodded,''Sure why not.''Kaya answered.

Both Zel and Kaya then walked inside the castle after Zel told the soldiers that he would take care of Kaya as she looked around.''Wow the castle is so big,and it is good guarded by soldiers.''Kaya said and Zel looked at Kaya,''Of course it is good guarded,or some intruders could sneak easily in the castle.''Zel replied. Kaya smiled at him,''You sure knows a lot of the castle.''Kaya said and Zel smiled at her. Untill they both spotted Prince Kazodius and Hana as the both of them looked at Kaya. Even Kaya looked at Hana and Prince Kazodius,''So you are Kaya I heard from Zel.''Kazodius said and Kaya nodded at Kazodius. ''Its nice to meet you prince Kazodius.''Kaya replied untill she then looked at Hana. ''And you must be Zel's older sister Hana.''Kaya said.

Hana smiled at her,''Yes I am Zel's older sister Hana,and soon I will become Empress.''Hana replied as Kaya was impressed to hear this,''That is great for you Hana,and that means you will rule over gundalia in the future.''Kaya replied.

Hana sweatdropped as she then nodded at the sixteen year old girl,''Well I first marry my sweet Kazodius,as I then will become Empress of gundalia.''Hana explained. ''Well then I show Kaya further the castle.''Zel said. Then both Zel and Kaya walked further leaving Kazodius and Hana alone now. ''Kaya is the perfect girl for my younger brother,dont you think Kazodius?''Hana asked and Kazodius nodded,''Thats right Hana as Kaya suits Zel very well.''Kazodius answered.

Then Zel showed Kaya the room were his father is training the soldiers as they entered the training room until Airzel saw his son with a girl. Airzel then walked up to his son and to Kaya,''Zel tell me who is that girl?''Airzel looked at his father.''Father this is Kaya I saved her today,from drowning.''Zel answered as Airzel then looked at Kaya,''So you are Kaya,nice to meet you.''Airzel said. Kaya smiled at Airzel,''Its a honor to meet you too captain Airzel.''Kaya replied.

Both Kaya and Airzel shook hand as after shaking hand Zel decided to show her the training hour with the soldiers,''Kaya do you like to watch the training?''Zel asked. Kaya blushed at Zel,''Of course I will like to see it.''Kaya answered.

End of chaptor 26.

Next chaptor will be that Jiro showing Silvana his new work being a commander.


	27. Chapter 27

After Zel introduced Kaya to his father as few some young soldiers looked at Kaya,''It seems that captain Zel found a girlfriend.''The soldier thought by looking at her. Kaya started to be nervous,''Why are these soldiers looking at me,as they makes me nervous.''Kaya thought. Then Silvana came into the room as she walked up to her and Zel,''Hey Zel,and who is that girl by your side?''Silvana asked. Zel smiled at Silvana,''Silvana this is Kaya,I saved her from drowning this morning.''Zel answered as Silvana then looked at Kaya. ''Nice to meet you Kaya,and I am Silvana.''Silvana said and Kaya also smiled at her,''Same here nice to meet you Silvana.''Kaya replied. Zel then looked at Silvana again,''Are you looking for Jiro Silvana?''Zel asked and Silvana nodded.''Yes I have made something for him.''Silvana answered. Kaya looked around untill she noticed that one of the soldiers was looking at Silvana. ''That look on his face is not to trust it at all.''Kaya thought.

Even Airzel noticed it,''What is the young soldier now thinking?Airzel thought as the soldier slowly walked up to her and he took her hand. ''So you are Master Stoica's beautiful daughter.''The young soldier said to her. The young soldier kissed her hand and Silvana looked at him,''What are you doing?''Silvana asked and Zel saw this. ''Kissing your hand beautiful Silvana.''The young soldier answered as he took his helmet of. ''My name is Riku.''Riku introduced himself to Silvana. ''You mabye are nice,but I already have a boyfriend.''Silvana replied. Then a minute later Jiro and Giro came into the room as Jiro saw how the young soldier stood by Silvana.''Let go off my girlfriend!''Jiro yelled at him as the soldier ignored him and he held Silvana around her waist. Kaya didnt like to be here anymore as Zel then left with her out of the room. ''Kaya it is better that you go home now,but you can always better from now on visiting me at my house.''Zel said and Kaya nodded. ''You're right Zel as I dont like to come here already anymore,as now I must do something at my store now and bye Zel see you tomorrow.''Kaya replied as she quickly left the castle. Then Zel entered the room again to help Jiro.

Jiro looked angry at the soldier as he held Silvana,''Jiro help me please.''Silvana said and the soldier pulled Silvana closer to his face as Silvana turned away from him. Jiro then rushed to them as he pushed hardly the soldier away,''Aarghh!''The young soldier fell on the ground. '' get him out of my sight!''Jiro yelled as the other soldiers took him away out of the room. Airzel and Zel never saw Jiro so angry before like this. ''Jiro really has the same personality as master Gill.''Airzel thought.

The other young soldiers were a bit afraid of Jiro,''We better stay away from his girlfriend,or he will get mad at us.''They thought. Jiro looked at the rest of the young soldiers,''If anyone touch Silvana again,I will punish you all.''Jiro warned them in a angered tone.

Giro Zel and Airzel then also looked at the soldiers,''You heard him,so now let the training continue.''Both Airzel and Zel replied.

Then Jiro went to Silvana.''Silvana are you okay?''Jiro asked and Silvana smiled at him,''Yes I am fine,and thanks that you chased him away,but I hope that he get a girlfriend as well.''Silvana answered.

Two hours later after training was over Airzel Zel Silvana,Jiro and Giro left the training room as Jiro left with Silvana and both Airzel and Zel decided to go home for now .Jiro went with Silvana outside the castle.''I am sorry that I didnt came early.''Jiro said as Silvana hugged him.''But you came and pushed him away from me,oh I almost forgot that I made you some sandwiches.''Silvana said and she took out a sandwich out of her lunchbox. ''Here You sure are hungry all after this.''Silvana said and Jiro took the sandwich as he then smiled at her,''Shall we eat together the sandwiches Silvana?''Jiro asked. Silvana nodded,''Sure after all I made the sandwiches for us two.''Silvana answered.

Then both Jiro and Silvana went together to the park as they were sitting on the bench and enjoying the sandwiches what Silvana made. ''Silvana these sandwiches are good.''Jiro said. Silvana blushed and smiled at him,''Great that you like it Jiro.''Silvana answered. After finishing their lunch both Jiro and Silvana looked at each other lovely. ''Silvana I promise you I wont let any guy approach you anymore.''Jiro said as he starts to hug her tight. Silvana hugged Jiro back as well,''Jiro I feel so safe as I am with you,and you are the only one I love so much.''Silvana replied. Jiro and Silvana both leaned in to kiss each other.

Meanwhile in the bushes Riku watched them kissing,''I cant believe that Commander Jiro and Silvana are a couple,I wished that she was my girlfriend.''Riku thought. Jiro and Silvana kissing madly on each other's lips.

Both Clawsaurus and Lythirus spotted Riku,''Hey you do not come near to Silvana!''Clawsaurus yelled until both Jiro and Silvana broke their kiss as they heard Clawsaurus. Riku quickly ran away and Lythirus decided to chase after him. ''If you ever come again,I crush you hahaha!''Lythirus replied.

''Silvana I better walk with you back to your home.''Jiro said and Silvana nodded.

''I hope that Riku wil find a girlfriend soon, and he must understand that I only love Jiro.''Silvana said as Jiro held her hand as they walked together to her home.

Silvana and Jiro walked to the house door,Silvana turned to Jiro.''That was a great moment in the park,and I hope that we could do those things together.''Silvana said as she hugged him and kissed him on the blushed and he return the kiss.

then Silica opened the door as she saw that Jiro and Silvana kissed each other.

''How sweet,they really love each other.''Silica thought as both broke the kiss and Jiro and Silvana turned to see her smiled at them.''I hope that the two of you wil marry.''Silica said as both looked at each other.''Dont worry,I wil marry Silvana very soon,and I see you tomorrow my sweetheart.''Jiro said as he took his and Silvana watched him leave.''Silvana you are so lucky to have such a great boyfriend.''Silica said as she looked at her daugther.''Yes mother,I am so happy to be with Jiro,as I want to spend my whole life with him til death parts us.

''Silvana said.

At the castle Giro saw Riku again as he left the guard duty,''Maybe I shall talk with him.''Giro thought as he then walked up to him.''What do you think to go?''Giro asked in a strict tone. And Riku looked at Giro,''Giro sir I just saw commander Jiro and Silvana kissing and I cant believe that she is his girlfriend.''Riku answered in a dissapointed tone. Giro looked at him,''Listen Silvana and Jiro grew up together,and no one can rip them apart even not you can seperate them.''Giro said.

''But if they grew up together,how could they fall in love with each other?''Riku asked and Giro looked at him,''Well as they were at the age of twelve Jiro started to like Silvana,as she too started to love him as well.''Giro answered.

''Why are you so obsessed of her as she has already Jiro?''Giro asked and Riku looked at Giro,''Well sir I thought that I could make Silvana my girlfriend,but now I know that she loves Commander Jiro so much.''Riku answered.

''I give you a day off so that you can find a girlfriend as well.''Giro said as Riku looked at him.''Thanks Sir.''Riku said as he took his sighed.''Well thats finally settled.''Giro thought as Rina saw him sighing,as she walked up to him.

''You looks so stressed Giro,how about we take some fresh air?.''Rina asked as Giro smiled at her.''Thats is a great idea.''Giro answered as he took her hand.

Rina and Giro walked outside the castle. both then sat on a bench together as Rina blushed a little at Giro.''I must tell him that my parents planned that we also must marry in one year.''Rina thought.

Flashback.

After her parents were done with her brother's wedding,as they looked both at Rina.

''Rina would you like so say Giro that you two wil marry as second couple,only if you want Rina.''Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina said as Rina was surprised to hear that.

''Well father and mother I are ready to marry Giro,but I wil ask him if he is ready to marry me as well.''Rina said.

end of Flashback.

Rina looked at his hand as she wanted to place a hand on the top of his hand,

as Giro saw this,Giro then held her hand as Rina looked and blushed at him.

''Giro...I must tell you something imported thing to tell you.''Rina said as she blushed looked at her lovely.''And what do you want to tell me?.''Giro face started to turn red as she blushed.''ERRMM...Giro are you ready to

marr...''Rina said she couldnt say it completely.

Giro looked at her.''Does she want to marry me?.''Giro thought

Elezoid looked at Rina.''Why cant you tell him that you two are going to marry.''Elezoid looked at Giro.''Why cant I not tell him that we are soon to be wedded to each other,is it because that I am afraid that he isnt ready yet.''Rina thought Giro smiled lovely at her.''What do she actually want to tell me,of course.''Giro thought as he moved closer and hugged.''Rina you are such a sweet girl,and I am ready to marry you,only if you are ready as well.''Giro said as he held her around the blushed as Olifus looked at her.

''Are you actually ready to marry him in one year or not.''Olifus whispered.

Rina smiled lovely at Giro,as she hugged Giro as well.''Giro,I am sorry that I couldnt say it,but know I can say it,would you like you marry me?.''Rina asked as she blushed even pulled her close to his face.''I would like to marry you,and to be your husband.''Giro answered as he kissed her deeply on the grew overwhelmed as she also closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their tongues touched each other,Rina enjoy his gentle kiss as she moaned in his presst their lips to each other. During kissing Giro stroked her face,as Rina stroked his they broke the kiss, both gazed lovely at each other.

''Giro you and I wil marry in one year right after my brother's wedding,I first hadnt the courage to ask you if you want to marry me.''Rina said as she blushed at him.

Giro stroked her face.''You know that I love you,and if that time come then I wil make you happy.''Giro said as he kissed her again, Rina then closed her eyes again and she kissed him back,as he then stroked from her face to stroke her hair.

''I feel so safe to be in his arms,as I cant wait either to marry him as well.

''Rina thought as she could feel his tongue touched hers.

Then they both broke the kiss and smiled at each other lovely,Giro looked at her beautiful green eyes.''Rina you looks so beautiful.''Giro said as Rina kissed him on his cheek.''And you are so handsome and so gentle.''Rina said as she rested her head on his chest,Giro then looked at her lovely and wrapped his arms around her waist. and Giro noticed that Rina fell asleep. ''I will take you back to the castle.''Giro said to her and hugged her.

At Airzel and Ellie's home..

Airzel and Zel are back home as they saw Kazodius and Hana kissing each other on the lips,''They are really perfect for each other.''Airzel thought untill Kazodius broke the kiss and Hana looked at Kazodius. ''I must go now,and see you tomorrow Hana.''Kazodius said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Hana blushed at him,''See you tomorrow Kazodius.''Hana replied and watched him leaving. Both Airzel and Zel walked up to Hana,''Hana how was your day with Kazodius?''Airzel asked. Hana smiled at her father,''It was a fantastic day I had with Kazodius.''Hana answered. As Ellie then went into the living room and she walked up to Zel.''How was your day Zel?''Ellie asked and Zel smiled at his mother,''Well mother I saved a girl from drowning,and she became my girlfriend and her name is Kaya.''Zel answered. ''Thats sounds great my son and I am happy for you.''Ellie said.

Ellie looked at Zel,''Zel I want to show you something,that I made for your sister.''Ellie said. Then Zel and Ellie both went upstairs as they entered the room Zel saw a beautiful green wedding dress for Hana.''Mother did you make this wedding dress for Hana?''Zel asked. Ellie smiled at her son,''Yes Zel I made it for your sister,as she will marry in one year.''Ellie answered.

End of chaptor 27.

Next chaptor will be one year passed as Hana Kazodius are both 19,as Rina and Silvana turns 18 Giro and Jiro are both 19.

Hana Kazodius,Rina and Giro will marry


	28. Chapter 28

One year later it was today that Rina turns 18 years today and on the same day it was also a day that Hana Kazodius,Giro and Rina are going to be wedded. On the early morning Kazodius congratulated his sister.''Happy birthday Rina.''Kazodius said and Rina smiled,''Thanks brother.''Rina replied.

Kazodius then left as Rina was happy that she will marry Giro,''I cant wait to marry my gentle Giro.''Rina thought. In the throne room Emperor Barodius is helping his son Kazodius to prepare his wedding with Hana. Kazodius looked at his father,''Father thanks for preparing me for my wedding,and mother sure is helping Hana and Rina with their wedding dress. Meanwhile Empress Kazarina is helping Hana together with Ellie. ''Hana I am so glad that you will marry Kazodius.''Ellie said and Hana smiled at her mother.''Thanks mother,as I am excited to marry Kazodius.''Hana replied.

Empress Kazarina looked around,''Hana did you have seen Rina?''Empress Kazarina asked and Hana nodded. ''She told me that she wanted to meet up with Giro before their wedding.''Hana answered. Empress Kazarina was glad to hear that Rina wanted to do something with Giro.

Outside the castle..

Rina and Giro looked at each other till Giro had something for her,''Rina I have something for you.''Giro said and Rina blushed at him.''Rina close your eyes.''Giro told as she closed her eyes. Giro put the necklance with a heart shaped locked around her neck. ''Rina you can open your eyes again.''Giro said and she then opened her eyes again. She then spotted a necklance around her neck,''Oh Giro thats so sweet of you.''Rina replied as she hugged him. Giro also hugged her back. ''I am glad that you like it,as you can put a picture in it.''Giro said.

''Thanks for this great birthday gift Giro.''Rina replied and she kissed him on his cheek and Giro blushed. Then a minute later Zel walked up to Rina and Giro as they both turned to Zel,''Giro Empress Kazarina wants to show you something.''Zel said and Giro looked at Zel. ''Alright then I go to Empress Kazarina right away.''Giro replied. Rina also looked at Zel as he too looked at Rina,''Rina your father has also something for you.''Zel said. Rina nodded,''Then I go to my father now.''Rina replied.

Both Giro and Rina went together inside the castle as Zel watched them leaving,''Giro and Rina are also a great couple after my sister and prince Kazodius.''Zel thought.

Giro went to Empress Kazarina as Rina went to her father and Rina entered the room were her father was waiting for her. Emperor Barodius smiled at his daughter.

Rina walked up to her father,''Zel told me you want to show me something, right father?''Rina asked and Emperor Barodius nodded.''Yes thats right,I want to show you this beautiful golden wedding dress for you.''Emperor Barodius answered as he held the wedding dress in his hands. Rina looked at the wedding dress,''Wow what a beautiful wedding dress.''Rina said.

Barodius then walked up to his daughter,''Look this is the wedding dress I let special design for you.''Emperor Barodius handed the wedding dress to his daughter as Rina then hugged her father. ''Thanks father.''Rina said while hugging her father tight.

Emperor Barodius also hugged his daughter,''I am very proud of you Rina,that you and your brother are going to marry on the same day.''Emperor Barodius replied.

Meanwhile..

After Empress Kazarina helped her son with his royal attire,''That really suits you my son.''Empress Kazarina said and showed him the mirror and Kazodius looked at the mirror. ''Wow I look like my father.''Kazodius replied. As then Giro came into the room as Giro looked at Kazodius,''You looks like a true emperor Kazodius.''Giro said and Kazodius smiled. ''Thanks Giro for the compliment.''Kazodius replied.

Then Empress Kazarina looked at Giro,''It was time you came,as I have something for you as well.''Empress Kazarina said as she then walked up to him and Giro looked at Empress Kazarina.

''What do you have for me Empress Kazarina?''Giro asked and Empress Kazarina smiled at him. ''Giro close your eyes.''Empress Kazarina said as Giro did what she told him. Empress Kazarina then held the royal attire for Giro as Kazarina held it in front of Giro. ''Okay open your eyes now Giro.''Kazarina said and Giro then opened his eyes. Giro couldnt believe what he saw Empress Kazarina having a red royal attire. ''Wow this is such a great red royal attire,is it really for me?''Giro asked.

Empress Kazarina smiled,''Yes this royal attire is for you.''Empress Kazarina answered and she gave him the royal attire. Giro then took the royal attire as Kazarina looked at him,''Try it on Giro,and show us how it looks on you.''Empress Kazarina said. Giro nodded and he went to the bathroom to put the royal attire on.

A second later Giro came out of the bathroom as he then wore the royal attire and both Kazarina and Kazodius looked at Giro,''Giro you looks great.''Kazodius said as Giro smiled at Kazodius. ''Thanks Kazodius,and you too Empress Kazarina for giving me this great royal attire for the wedding.''Giro replied.

Empress Kazarina showed him the mirror as Giro then looked at the mirror,''I look so great like a true prince for Rina.''Giro thought.

Then several hours later the wedding bells started to loud it is time to go.

''You heard the bells get ready for the wedding bells.''Empress Kazarina said as both Kazodius and Giro nodded,''Yes we are ready.''Both Giro and Kazodius replied.

In the other room Emperor Barodius helped his daughter to put the wedding dress on as Rina looked at the mirror,''I hope Giro will like my wedding dress.''Rina thought. And Hana was also looking at Rina,''Rina you looks beautiful.''Hana said. Rina smiled at Hana,''Thanks Hana .''Rina replied.

Then Silvana brought the two bouquets for Rina and Hana,''You two looks beautiful.''Silvana said and she looked at them. ''I wish you two good luck.''Silvana said. Even Airzel came into the room and Hana turned to her father,''Father I am ready.''Hana said. Airzel smiled at his daughter.''I will escort you to Kazodius.''Airzel replied.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Hana smiled at her father,''I cant wait to marry Kazodius.''Hana said and even Emperor Barodius wanted to escort his daugther to Giro. ''We better go now,because it is time to go to the platform.''Emperor Barodius said. Both Airzel and Emperor Barodius then escorted their daughters.

At the platform both Kazodius and Giro are waiting for Hana and Rina as Kazodius was excited about this,'' I wonder how she will look like in her wedding dress.''Kazodius thought. Even Giro was wondering how Rina would look like in her wedding dress. ''I feel my heart is racing so fast.''Giro thought.

Bolcanon and Darkus Lumagrowl looked around as they spotted Emperor Barodius and Airzel escorting their daughters,''Giro Kazodius your bride's are coming!''Both Bolcanon and Darkus Lumagrowl said as Giro and Kazodius turned around to see them. ''Rina looks so beautiful in the golden wedding dress.''Giro thought. Kazodius looked at Hana. ''Hana looks cute .''Kazodius thought as he blushed.

Then Airzel Emperor Barodius,Hana and Rina reached the platform as both Airzel and Emperor Barodius left the platform leaving Rina Giro,Kazodius and Hana standing next to each other. Hana blushed as she took his hand and Kazodius also blushed. ''Hana you are so cute in the green wedding dress.''Kazodius said. Hana looked lovely at Kazodius.

''And you looks so handsome.''Hana replied as both Giro and Rina held each other's hands and looking at each other as well. ''Rina you looks so beautiful.''Giro said and Rina blushed at him. ''And you looks like a true prince Giro.''Rina replied while blushing. Gill then came to the platform to act as the priest. Gill looked at the two couples,''They looks so great together,and especially Giro and Rina.''Gill thought.

''Today we are gathered to see this two couples in holy matrimony.''Gill spoke,as

Gill then started to the wedding as he looked at prince Kazodius. '' Prince Kazodius do you take Hana to be your wedded wife?''Gill asked. Prince Kazodius looked at Hana,''Yes I do.''Prince Kazodius answered. Gill turned now to Hana,''Hana do you take Prince Kazodius to be your wedded husband?''Gill asked.

Hana looked at Prince Kazodius,''Yes I do.''Hana answered. Gill turned now to his son,''Giro do you take Princess Rina to be your wedded wife?''Gill asked. Giro looked at his sweet Rina. ''I do.''Giro answered. Lasty Gill turned now to Princess Rina,''Princess Rina do you take Giro to be your wedded husband?''Gill asked.

Rina blushed at Giro,''Yes I do.''Rina answered Gill looked at them and Empress Kazarina brought them the rings. First Prince put the ring on Hana's finger and Hana put the other ring on Kazodius's finger. Giro put her ring on Princess Rina's finger. As lastly Princess Rina put the ring on Giro's finger.

''Now the vows and rings are exchanged,now to the crowning ceremony.''Gill announced. Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina are ready to crown Prince Kazodius and Hana to the new emperor and empress. And for Princess Rina and Giro to be king and queen of neathia.

First Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina first called Prince Kazodius and Hana,''We now will crown you two now as the new emperor and empress.''Both to Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina said.

Prince Kazodius and Hana walked up to them and kneeling down as Emperor Barodius looked at his son as he was proud of him,he held the saber to crown his son. ''Here by I prounnounce you as the new emperor of gundalia.''Emperor Barodius said and held the saber on Kazodius's shoulder. Empress Kazarina did the same with Hana. ''And I prounnouce you as the new empress of gundalia.''Empress Kazarina said as she too held the saber on Hana's shoulder.

In the crowd even Sly Kira,Zel Kaya,Jiro and Silvana watched Hana and Kazodius.''They are now the new emperor and empress.''Both Sly and Kira thought.

Emperor Barodius then looked at Giro and Rina,''Now up to you two,we will crown you two king and queen of neathia.''Emperor Barodius said as both Giro and Rina nodded. Giro and Rina then also kneeled down as Empress Kazarina placed a tiara on Rina's head. Emperor Barodius placed a crown on Giro's head. ''Here by we both prounnouce you two the king and queen of neathia.''Both Empress Kazarina and Emperor Barodius said.

After the crowning Gill spoke the last words,''You may now kiss the bride.''Gill said as Kazodius pulled her veil aside and looked at her face. And Kazodius saw her eyes sparkle and how beautiful she is. Both Kazodius and Hana then leaned in to kiss each other. Giro also put Rina's veil aside as they too kissed passionately on the lips.

Silvana and Jiro looked at Giro and Rina,''Giro and Rina are a great couple,as I am happy for Giro that he married his sweet Rina.''Jiro thought. Silvana then looked at Jiro as she rested her head against his chest. Kasha was happy for Giro and she even looked at Jiro and Silvana. ''I hope that Jiro also will marry.''Kasha thought.

Then Hana Kazodius,Giro and Rina broke their kiss as both Giro and Rina looked at each other lovely. ''I will make you happy Rina.''Giro said as she blushed,''But I am already happy,to be with you forever.''Rina replied and she kissed him on his lips.

Hana and Kazodius saw this,''Giro and Rina are cute together.''Kazodius thought as Hana also kissed him on his lips. Both Kazodius and Giro heard some applause from the crowd. After as Hana and Rina kissed their husbands they both threw the bouquet's to the crowd.

Silvana saw the bouquet and she catched it,''I got it!''Silvana said as she then trips. ''Waarghh!'' Silvana trips but luckily Jiro caught her. ''Silvana I got you!''Jiro said held Silvana in his arms. ''Thanks Jiro that you caught me,and I want to marry you as well.''Silvana said as she blushed. Clawsaurus heard this,''I hope that they marry in two days. '' Clawsaurus thought. Then both Silvana and Jiro saw that Kira caught the second bouguet. ''Sly I caught Hana's bouquet.''Kira said.

Sly looked at his girlfriend,''Kira good that you caught the second bouquet,as I too cant wait to marry you Kira.''Sly said as he hugged her tight to his chest.

After then the wedding was over Jiro Silvana,Gill and Kasha walked up to Giro and Rina.''Congratulations you two that you are married now,and what will you two do now?''Jiro asked. Giro smiled at his brother,''Well Jiro Rina and I will spend our time together in neathia.''Giro answered as he hugged his sweet Rina. Rina also hugged him back. Giro then looked at his brother again,''I guess this is goodbye Jiro,as I promise you to contact everyday.''Giro said. Jiro shook his head,''No Giro this is not a goodby,as soon I marry Silvana I also want to go to neathia to at your side.''Jiro replied. ''Thats sound great Jiro,then I will wait for you two.''Giro said.

Gill and Kasha also looked at Giro,''Giro your mother and I also want to live in neathia.''Gill said as both Giro and Rina smiled at them. ''That will be great.''Giro replied. Even Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina walked up to Rina and Giro,''Rina we too are going to live in neathia and to help you two.''Both Emperor and Empress Kazarina said. Rina smiled at her parents,''That will be great then we all luckily together as a big family.''Rina replied.

Kazodius and Hana walked up to her parents,''Father mother we will spend our honeymoon in neathia as well,and we will come back here in gundalia to start our life as the new emperor and empress.''Hana said. Both Ellie and Airzel nodded. Kazodius then looked at Jiro and Silvana,''Silvana and Jiro do you two want to keep a eye on the castle while Hana and I are on our honeymoon?''Kazodius asked.

Jiro and Silvana looked at Kazodius,''Sure we will Emperor Kazodius.''Both Silvana and Jiro answered and they both looked at each other lovely. Emperor Kazodius looked at them,''Soon they will marry as well.''Kazodius thought.

Hours later at the dock Emperor Barodius Empress Kazarina,Gill Kasha Giro Rina,Hana and Kazodius are ready to go to Neathia as they all went into the darkus ship. Silvana Jiro,Sly Kira Zel and Kaya,Stoica Silica,Airzel and Ellie watched the ship leaving. ''Take good care of Hana Kazodius.''Airzel thought.

After the ship left Sly looked at Kira,''Kira shall we marry tomorrow as well?''Sly asked and Kira blushed at him,''Yes Sly I want to marry you as well.''Kira answered.

Meanwhile the ship has landed in Neathia..

Emperor Barodius Empress Kazarina,Gill Kasha Hana Kazodius,Giro and Rina went into the neathian castle were the hypnotized Linus was waiting for them. ''Queen Rina and King Giro we have waited for your arrival.''The hypnotized Linus said. Both Rina and Giro were surprised to hear that,''Thanks Linus that you welcomed us.''Rina replied. Then they all heading to the castle to have dinner together with their parents. Inside the neathian castle they enter the dinner hall were the table was prepared for them already. Together they sits by the table and enjoying the meal that Linus made for them.

Two hours later after finishing dinner Giro looked at Rina,''What do you want to do now?''Giro asked as Rina blushed,''Ermm I thought if we can take a bath together.''Rina answered while blushing. Emperor Barodius was shocked to hear this,''My daughter and Giro in a bath together,but Rina wanted that so badly.''Barodius thought. Giro blushed at her,''I never took a bath with Rina before.''Giro thought Hana looked at Kazodius,''How about we take a bath as well.''Hana said and Kazodius blushed,''Sure my sweet flower.''Kazodius replied.

Hana Kazodius,Giro and Rina then left the dinner hall leaving Gill Kasha,and Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina alone.

During walking to the bath room Rina hugged her husbands arms and Giro smiled at her as he hugged her to his chest,''You really want take a bath with me my sweet Rina?''Giro asked as he blushed. Rina looked lovely at him,''I want to take a bath with you so badly.''Rina answered.

The two couples reached the two bathrooms as both Kazaodius and Hana looked at Giro and Rina,''We take the left bathroom.''Rina said and Kazodius nodded at his sister,''Then Hana and I take the right bathroom.''Kazodius replied.

Giro and Rina then entered the bathroom together which Giro spotted a large bathtube that was perfect for them,''Wow what a large bathroom,I guess this was once Serena's bathtube.''Giro thought. Giro then looked at his sweet wife,''My sweet Rina I will prepear the bath for us.''Giro said. Rina nodded at her husband,''I will wait till the bath is ready Giro.''Rina replied and she went into a cabine to put her clothes off. Giro prepared the bath as he turned on the water on.

Then the bathtube was fulled with warm water as Giro looked around were Rina was until Rina came out her cabine as he saw her beautiful body and Giro blushed at her. ''Wow Rina sure is so beautiful.''Giro thought as he looked at her breast's. Rina then walked up to him and she started to pull his clothes on as Giro looked at her body. Rina took his royal attire off untill Giro took the rest of his clothes and he revealed his naked muscular body to Rina. ''I never saw your strong muscular body before.''Rina said.

Then Giro took Rina in his arms,''Shall we now enjoy our bath together?''Giro asked and Rina looked at him lovely.''Sure Giro.''Rina answered. Then both Giro and Rina entered the bathtube together and enjoyed the temperature of the water.

Giro and Rina enjoyed their first time taking a bath together as Giro blushed at her,''I never took a bath together with Rina before,and what shall I do?''Giro thought while blushing. Rina looked at him lovely and she went behind his back as she put her soft hands on his shoulders. ''Shall I massage your shoulders Giro?''Rina asked. Giro blushed and smiled at her lovely,''Why not Rina?''Giro answered while blushing. Rina looked at his back and saw his ponytail was long,''His ponytail is even longer then my brother's ponytail.''Rina thought. Then Rina starts to massage his shoulders as he felt her long hair on his shoulders.

''Rina is so nice and gentle to me,and she tries to comfort me and I will return the favor.''Giro thought as he turned around and placed his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to his face. Rina looked at him lovely and Giro kissed her on the lips. ''His lips are so gentle,and it feels so good.''Rina thought as she stroked his back.

During their kiss Giro also stroked her back as he then held her closer to his face to deepend the kiss and they were sitting in the bathtube kissing each other madly. ''Her lips feels so soft.''Giro thought.

Then their lips seperated from each other as they both looked at each others eyes Giro gazed at her beautiful green eyes and Rina looked at his eyes,''I love Giro so much,and his right eye was once beautiful yellow as it now looks pale but still I love him.''Rina thought and her face touched his face. Rina nuzzeld against his cheek as she showed him how much she loved him and Giro also nuzzeld her back. Giro felt never such a great love towards Rina. Giro then kissed her again as his toungue touched her and Rina also kissed him back with passion.

The three bakugans looked at them as Bolcanon was happy for Giro,''Giro looks so happy to be with Rina.''Bolcanon thought and Elezoid Olifus agreed with Bolcanon,''You're right Bolcanon both Rina and Giro must not seperate from each other as Rina almost lost him.''Olifus replied.

Rina then broke the kiss as she hugged him very tight as Giro hugged her too,''Rina I promise you I wont ever leave out of your sight again.''Giro said and Rina nodded,''Oh Giro as you was on the dangerous mission,I almost thought that I could lose you.''Rina replied and she cried a bit. Giro wiped her tears away,''Dont cry Rina,as I am with you now as I have missed you too during my mission.''Giro said and he hugged her to his face. Even Giro had a tear in his eye.

Both Giro and Rina looked at each other as Giro placed his hand on her chin,''But now we are now together,as no one will seperate us and let us look forward to the future.''Giro said and Rina nodded,''You're right Giro we must look forward.''Rina replied.

Meanwhile Kazodius and Hana also having fun with taking a bath together.

''HAhaha.''Both Kazodius and Hana laughed as they splashed some water to each other. Darkus Lumagrowl saw them having fun,''It seems that Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana having fun with each other even after they married.''Darkus Lumagrowl thought. Then they stopped as Kazodius walked up to her and she looked at him. Kazodius also looked at her lovely and he hugged her as he also kissed her on the lips. Also Hana wrapped her arms around his neck both their tongues touched in each other's mouth as Hana moaned in his mouth.

During kissing Hana Kazodius stroked her back gently and stroked her whole body,even her breast's as Hana was blushing madly.

''Hmmm.''Hana moaned as Kazodius then touched her face even he too blushed madly while kissing her on the lips. Hana then fell slowly assleep during their kiss and Kazodius opened his eyes as he looked at his sleeping wife. ''I better take you back to our bedroom.''Kazodius said. He then stood up from the bathtube as they were both naked. Kazodius took two towels one around his body and he placed the other towel around Hana. He carries her in his arms and he left the bathroom with her in his arms.

In their bedroom Kazodius put Hana on their bed and he laid her down as then Hana woke up as she saw her husband in front of him.''Kazodius brought me the whole time to our bedroom.''Hana thought and she took his hand and she pulled also to the bed. Kazodius landed on their bed as Kazodius then smiled at her and started to hug her. ''So you want to hug with me haha?''Kazodius said while hugging her. ''Yes Kazodius hahaha.''Hana replied as she hugged him too as her breast's touched his chest and Kazodius blushed.

Kazodius looked at Hana lovely and he kissed her again as Hana melted into his kiss.

During their kiss both Hana and Kazodius fell asleep during kissing each other both Darkus Lumagrowl Ventus Splight and Dharak watched them sleeping,''They both reminds me of Emperor Barodius doing it once with Kazarina.''Dharak thought.

Both Hana and Kazodius laid there on their bed as they were naked.

Meanwhile Rina and Giro were done bathing together as he placed a arm around her and they both entered their bedroom as Giro and Rina both sat on their bed. Rina looked at Giro and she gave him a huge kiss on his hurted eye. Giro smiled at he lovely as he too gave a sweet kiss on the cheek,''Rina I love you so much.''Giro said as he starts to embrace her. Rina smiled at her lovely husband,''Giro I love you too.''Rina replied. They both fell on the bed and their both towels went off. Both looked at each other's bodies Giro and Rina blushed at each other. Untill Rina then held both her hands on his face as she closed her eyes to kiss him even Giro closed his eyes to kiss her as well.

Both Giro and Rina pressed their lips to each other passionately,''Hmmm.''Rina moaned as they both wrapped their arms around their necks.

The three bakugans watched their love game,''Giro and Rina are a great couple,as I wonder how their future will be?''Bolcanon thought. ''Maybe they will have soon children in the future.''Elezoid thought. Olifus looked at Rina and Giro,''They are so deeply in love with each other.''Olifus thought.

During kissing Giro starts to stroke her whole body as Rina did the same Giro could feel her hands touching his body. And Rina could feel that he was touching her body,''He feels so strong and I feel so safe with him.''Rina thought.

Then they both broke the kiss as Giro and Rina both gazed at each other and he then pulled a blanket over them as he then hugged Rina to his chest to keep her warm. Rina was happy that Giro was her husband now as she too wrapped her arms around him and Rina fell asleep as Giro looked at her lovely.''Goodnight Rina.''Giro said as he kissed her on the cheek and he hugged her close to his chest as he too went to sleep.

End of chaptor 29.

Next chaptor will be that Sly Kira,Jiro and Silvana marry.


	30. Chapter 30

While Hana and Kazodius are on their honeymoon..

Sly Kira Zel and Kaya kept a eye on the castle as Jiro went to Stoica and Silica's house to ask her parents to marry Silvana. ''I hope her father will give me his permission.''Jiro thought. Jiro then reached the house looking at the door as he then knocked. ''I open the door father.''Silvana said as she opened the door and she was glad to see Jiro and she hugged him. ''How is going with you my sweetheart.''Jiro said and Silvana smiled lovely at him,''I am fine,and how does it feels now your brother father and mother are in neathia?''Silvana asked.

Jiro looked at her,''Well I feel a bit lonely but I still have you.''Jiro answered and he took both her hands,''Silvana I want to marry you so badly.''Jiro said. Untill then both Stoica and Silica came to the door to see Jiro holding Silvana's hands. Stoica walked up to Jiro,''So Jiro wants to marry Silvana so badly huh?''Stoica thought.

Silica looked at her husband,''But Jiro is now lonely after his family wanted to live in neathia,and it is the time to let our daughter go.''Silica said as Stoica looked at Silica,''I know but it is hard to let our daughter go.''Stoica replied.

Then Jiro looked at her parents,''I ask you two if I can marry Silvana?''Jiro asked and both Silica and Stoica looked at each other then Stoica looked at Jiro and Silvana especially. Silvana looked at her father,''Please Father I know it hurts you,but I love Jiro.''Silvana said. Stoica then understands her,''Alright then Silvana,then I let you be with Jiro.''Stoica replied. Silvana then hugged her father,''Thanks father for letting me go,and I love you too father.''Silvana said. Stoica also hugged his daughter,''Then I hope you will be happy with Jiro.''Stoica replied. Silica then walked up to Jiro,''Take good care of my daughter,promise me Jiro.''Silica said.

Jiro looked at Silica,''I promise you both I will take care of Silvana.''Jiro replied as Silvana also hugged her mother,''Dont worry about me mother I will be fine so long as Jiro is with me.''Silvana said. Silica smiled at her daughter,''You have grown up into a beautiful young lady and I hope you and Jiro would become a great couple.''Silica said as she had tears in her eyes. Silvana saw her mother crying,''I know that it is hard for father and mother to let me go, as Sly and Kira will be there for them.''Silvana thought. Silvana walked up to her parents and hugged them,''Dont worry about me I promise you father mother that I will visit you both as I return with a child.''Silvana said. Stoica looked at his daughter,''Then I wish you two good luck,and be gentle to each other.''Stoica said. Jiro looked at them ,''I know it is hard for Silvana's parents.''Jiro thought and he too walked up to them as he too hugged them.

''I love you both as father and mother in law.''Jiro said and Silica looked at Jiro as she smiled at him,''You will make a great son in law.''Silica replied.

After Stoica and Silica said goodbye to their beloved daugther as both Silvana and Jiro left as Silvana turned around to look at her parents,''Goodbye father and mother.''Silvana thought as she too had tears in her eyes. Jiro noticed that she had tears in her eyes,''I know it is hard for her.''Jiro thought and he comforted her. ''Dont worry we will visit them again.''Jiro said as he hugged. Silvana also hugged him. ''Jiro you are really so gentle.''Silvana replied and Jiro kissed her.

A hour later Jiro and Silvana went to the castle to tell Sly and Kira that they also want to go to neathia and to marry.

Both Silvana and Jiro saw Sly Kira,Zel and Kaya in the throne room,''I cant wait to marry you Sly tomorrow.''Kira said as then Silvana and Jiro heard that and walked up to them. Zel Sly Kira and Kaya turned around to see them. Sly noticed the two suitcases with them,''I see you two also have decided to go to neathia as well?''Sly asked. Silvana nodded at her brother,''Yes brother I will marry in neathia,and I want to live with Jiro together in neathia.''Silvana answered. Jiro looked at Kira,''So you two want to marry as well?''Jiro asked and both Sly and Kira blushed.

''Yes Kira and I want to marry tomorrow at the afternoon.''Both Sly and Kira answered. Jiro and Silvana looked at them,''Congratulations brother,and would you like to take care of our parents for me?''Silvana asked. Sly nodded,''Sure I will take care of our parents,together with my sweet Kira on my side.''Sly answered as he looked lovely at Kira and she couldnt hold her feelings for him anymore.

Both Sly and Kira starts to kiss each other in front of Zel Kaya,Jiro and Silvana. ''Then we wish you both good luck.''Both Silvana and Jiro said to Kira and Sly as they broke their kiss and they looked at Silvana and Jiro again. Zel and Kaya walked up to Silvana and Jiro. ''Silvana Jiro,it was sure a great time we had together throught the years and I wish you two good luck as well.''Zel said.

Jiro and Silvana smiled at Zel,''You too good luck Zel,as you have now Kaya at your side.''Jiro replied as both Zel and Kaya looked at each other blushing and Jiro walked up to Sly and Kira. ''Here Sly I want yo to give the key of my parent's house.''Jiro said while giving Sly the key.

Sly took the key and he looked at Jiro,''Alright Jiro I will take care of the house,and our parents.''Sly replied. Kaya then looked at Silvana,''Good luck Silvana.''Kaya said.

Silvana smiled at Kaya,''Take care of yourselfs.''Silvana replied as both Jiro and Silvana took their leave. Zel Kaya,Sly and Kira watched them leaving,''Now we are only the four of us left,but luckily Kazodius and Hana will come back tomorrow as I want them to be at my wedding with Kira.''Sly said.

At the dock Silvana and Jiro took the ship of Airzel to go to neathia.

Jiro started the ship as Silvana looked at Jiro,''Jiro do you know to start the ship?''Silvana asked and Jiro smiled at her,''My father once showed me to start the ship.''Jiro answered. The ship then started as it teleported them to neathia.

Meanwhile..

In neathia both Giro and Rina were standing on the balcony together holding hands as they then saw a ship appearing,''Rina look isnt that the ship of Airzel?''Giro said. Rina also looked at the ship,''It seems the ship is about to land.''Rina replied. Giro looked at his wife,''Shall we go and look who it is?''Giro asked. Rina nodded at her husband,''Yes dear and let us find out together.''Rina answered.

Both Giro and Rina went to the place were the ship has landed as to their surprise out of the ship Jiro came with Silvana in his arms out of the ship. Jiro looked around as he then saw Giro and his wife Rina. Jiro walked up to his brother and his wife. ''Hey Giro how is it going with you and Rina?''Jiro asked as both Giro and Rina blushed. ''Well with us is going very fine,as we took a bath together and we both slept together.''Both Giro and Rina answered while blushing. ''Oh I forgot do you two have a room in the neathian castle left?''Jiro asked.

Giro and Rina smiled at Jiro,''Of course we have one room left for the two of you. ''Both Giro and Rina answered as then Silvana woke up in Jiro's arms. ''Jiro are we in neathia now?''Silvana asked. Jiro smiled at her,''Yes we are in neathia my sweetheart.''Jiro answered. Silvana saw then Giro and Rina,''Hey Giro and Rina,how does it feel to be married now?''Silvana asked. Rina looked at Silvana as she blushed,''It feels great, as Giro is such a lovely husband to me.''Rina answered and she hugged Giro. Giro also hugged her back. ''Now that they are married,as it seems that Rina is really happy to have Giro as her husband.''Silvana thought as she looked at Jiro. ''Then follow us to the neathian castle.''Both Giro and Rina as Giro held out his hand to Rina and she took his hand. Both Jiro and Silvana looked at Giro and Rina's royal king and queen attire they wear now.

Giro was wearing a red king like gundalian royal attire as he looked like a true king and Rina was wearing a neathian queen clothes.''Giro and Rina looks now like a true king and queen of neathia.''Both Jiro and Silvana thought.

Jiro then remembered something,'' Giro did you keep the promise that I and Silvana,will marry here?''Jiro asked and Giro looked at his brother,''Of course I kept my promise as Rina and I have prepared the wedding for you two as I will act like the priest for you brother.''Giro answered. Silvana and Jiro smiled at Giro,''Thanks Giro.''Silvana said.

Then they reached the castle as both Giro and Rina showed Jiro and Silvana were the bedroom is,''You two can use the left bathroom,and have fun together.''Rina said. Both Giro and Rina then took their leave as they are holding hands.

Silvana and Jiro then went to the bathroom and he prepared the bath for himself and went to the cabine to pull her cloths off.

As Jiro was done with the bathtube,then Jiro also put his cloths off.

Silvana came out of the cabine as she saw Jiro's muscular body.''You looks so strong and handsome.''Silvana said as Jiro walked up to her and he took her in his arms. He carries her to the bathtube as Silvana blushed madly. Together they went into the bathtube.

Jiro put Silvana down next to him as he looked at her and he blushed as he looked at her breast's,''Silvana looks so hot.''Jiro thought. Silvana looked at Jiro,''Jiro,I am so excited to marry you.''Silvana said as Jiro smiled at her lovely and held her around her waist as he moved closer to her blushed,''I am also excited to marry you Silvana.''Jiro replied and he starts to kiss her on the lips. Silvana grew overwhelmed but it doesnt matter to her as she returned the kiss.

Jiro wrapped his arms around her waist and Silvana wrapped her arms around his neck as during their kiss Jiro starts to hold Silvana's breast's as she could feel his arms around her breast's . Then they both broke the kiss as Jiro and Silvana looked at each other,''Silvana after we are married ,I wil do everything to make you happy.''Jiro said as he hugged her close to his rested her head on his chest.''Thanks Jiro for comforting me.''Silvana the bath Jiro and Silvana went to the dinner hall where Giro and Rina and their parents are waiting for them.

Jiro and Silvana entered the hall as Gill and Kasha looked at Jiro and Silvana.

Gill and Kasha were glad to see Jiro again,''Jiro how is it going and what happened to the house?.''Gill and Silvana looked at Gill.''I gave our house key to Sly and Kira so that they could live together.''Jiro answered. Kasha was glad that he gave their house to Sly and Kira.''We just heard from Giro and Rina that you want to marry Silvana tomorrow.''Kasha said as Jiro and Silvana looked at them.''But we dont have a wedding dress and a attire to wear.''Both Jiro and Silvana and Rina looked at them.

''Silvana would you like to come with me for a while?.''Queen Rina asked.

Silvana looked at Jiro.''Jiro wil you wait for me here,as I go with Rina to talk.''Silvana said as Jiro nodded.''Go ahead my sweetheart,I wil like to talk with my family as I wil wait for you.''Jiro said as he kissed her on the and Silvana left the dinner looked at his brother.''Father,mother and I also have something for you.''King Giro said as Jiro was surprised.''And what do you have for me then?.''Jiro asked as Kasha showed him a light red wedding attire.''Wow is that for me?.''Jiro asked as Gill,

Kasha and king Giro nodded.''Yes Jiro thats for your wedding with Silvana.''Kasha said as Jiro was happy to hear that.''Thanks Father,Mother and you too Giro.''Jiro said.

In the other room,Rina and Silvana entered the room.

Queen Rina looked at Silvana.''Silvana please close your eyes for a while.''Queen Rina said. Silvana nodded and she closed her Rina then held up a light blue wedding dress.''You can open your eyes again Silvana.''Queen Rina said as Silvana opened her eyes and couldnt believe what Queen Rina just holds in front of her eyes.

''Thats is a very beautiful light blue wedding dress,and thats is really for me?.''Silvana Rina smiled at her.''Yes Silvana,I let it special designed for you and you are my best friend and it wil be a honour if you could try it on for me.''Queen Rina said as Silvana took the wedding dress and put it on.''Silvana you looks so beautiful in that dress,you looks like a princess.''Queen Rina replied as Silvana hugged Queen Rina.

''Thanks Rina for this wonderful dress,how can I ever repay you.''Silvana said as Queen Rina looked at her.''Silvana just be happy on your wedding tomorrow.''Queen Rina replied.''Rina you are truly the best friend I have.''Silvana said.

On the next day Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana were on the dock

as old Emperor Barodius and old Empress Kazarina looked at them.''Kazodius,I have a favor to ask you.''Old Emperor Barodius said as Emperor Kazodius looked at his father.

''And what kind of favor can I do for you father?.''Emperor Kazodius asked as Old Emperor Barodius looked at Dharak.''Dharak,I want you to stay with Kazodius for a while.''Old Emperor Barodius said as Dharak looked at Barodius.''What do you mean?''

Dharak and Kazarina looked at Dharak.''It is because we want you to become the new partner of our grand child.''Old Emperor Barodius and Old Empress Kazarina said as Dharak understands.''I guess this is good bye then Barodius,as it was fun to be your partner bakugan.''Dharak said as he floated to Emperor Kazodius.

Empress Hana looked at Old Empress Kazarina.''We wil take good care of Gundalia.

''Empress Hana said as old Empress Kazarina smiled at her.''I know that the two of you can handle this,and take good care of yourself.''Old Empress Kazarina said.

Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana walked up to them and hugged them.''We wil visit you very soon Father and Mother,as I promise to take good care of Dharak for you.

''Both Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana replied as Old Emperor and Old Empress Kazarina hugged them back.''Now go there and make us proud.''Both Old Empress Kazarina and Old Emperor Barodius said as then Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana walked inside the ship as they were holding hands, and so their ship returns back to Gundalia.

Meanwhile their ship came back to Gundalia as the ship landet on the dock where Sly and Zel was waiting for them.

Emperor Kazodius held Empress Hana's hand as they walked out of the ship.

Sly and Zel walked up to them and kneeled down.''Welcome back home,Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana.''Both Sly and Zel said as Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana smiled at them.''Sly,Zel you two shouldnt bow for us,especially you my younger brother.''Both Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana said as Sly and Zel stood up.

''But you two are the new Emperor and Empress now.''Sly and Zel replied.

Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana walked up to them as Emperor Kazodius placed a hand on Sly.''Sly you are my best friend and dont need to bow for me.''Emperor Kazodius said as Empress Hana hugged her brother.''Zel you doesnt need to bow for me either,what would our parents see that my younger brother is kneeling for me.''Empress Hana hugged her back.''Alright Sis,I wont bow for you anymore.

Zel Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana turned to Sly.''So we heard that you and Kira want to marry today?.''Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana asked.

Sly smiled.''Thats right,as Kaya prepared the rings and I have waited for you two.''Sly answered.

Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana smiled at Sly.''Congratulations Sly,and we are so happy that the two of you are going to marry.''Both Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana then Kaya then came to see them.''Welcome back Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana.''Kaya said as she walked up to Sly.''Everything is ready now for your wedding.''Kaya said as she walked up to Zel.''Zel lets help Sly with his dark blue tuxedo.''Kaya said as she took Zel's hand and walked with him to the hall.

Sly looked at Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana.

''Well then I see you two later at my wedding.''Sly said as he too went to the hall leaving Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana alone.

''Hana are you glad that Zel has such a great girlfriend?.''Emperor Kazodius asked as Empress Hana smiled at her husband.''Yes Kazodius I am so happy for Zel,as I cant wait til he is ready to marry Kaya.''Empress Hana said as Emperor Kazodius embraced her and placed a hand on her Hana blushed as he then leaned in to kiss her on the Hana melted into his kiss as she then wrapped her arms around his looked at them.''How sweet.''Dharak thought as Airzel came and saw them kissing each other.''They are such a great couple together.''Airzel thought as he left them alone Kazodius stroked her face as he kissed her madly as his tongue touched then enjoyed the their lips slowly separated from each other.''How about we see what our friends looks like in wedding clothes.?''Emperor Kazodius asked as he smiled lovely at her.

Empress Hana blushed and also smiled lovely at Emperor Kazodius.

''Thats a great idea Kazodius,and maybe I can help Kira with her wedding dress,as you can help Sly.''Empress Hana answered.

Then they went to the hall together.

As Empress Hana went to look how Kira far is,as Emperor Kazodius looked for Sly.

Emperor Kazodius entered the room as he saw Zel and Kaya helped Sly with his tuxedo,''You looks so great my friend.''Emperor Kazodius suddenly said as they turned around to see his friend ''Kazodius you came,and how do I look ?''Sly asked.

Emperor Kazodius smiled at his friend,''You looks great Sly.''Kazodius answered.

To be continued..


	31. Chapter 31

Kazodius walked up to his friend Sly,''Kazodius do you want to act as the priest?''Sly asked and Kazodius nodded,''Yes of course my friend.''Emperor Kazodius answered.

Zel and Kaya also looked at Sly,''Kira will like it if she sees you.''Kaya said and Sly blushed as he was thinking about his sweet girlfriend.

In the other room Empress Hana helped Kira with her wedding dress,''Kira you looks so beautiful in the orange wedding dress.''Empress Hana said and Kira smiled at Empress Hana,''Thanks for the compliment Empress Hana.''Kira replied.

Even Stoica and Silica helped her to prepare for the wedding as Silica looked at Kira,''Kira I am both glad that you and Sly will become a wedded couple.''Silica said. Kira looked and smiled at Silica.''Thanks Silica.''Kira replied.

Then it was almost time for the wedding as the bells was starting to loud. ''We better go now,maybe Sly is waiting for me already.''Kira said and Silica wants to escort her to Sly. ''I will escort you to Sly.''Silica said as Kira nodded,''That will be great Silica.''Kira replied. Empress Hana,Silica and Kira then left the room as they were heading to the hall were Sly was waiting for Kira.

In the hall Sly was waiting for Kira as he was a bit nervous about this and Emperor Kazodius looked at his best friend,''Sly you dont need to be nervous.''Emperor Kazodius said and Sly nodded. ''You're right I must be glad to marry my sweet Kira.''Sly answered.

Then Emperor Kazodius spotted Kira together with Silica escorting her to them,''Sly your bride is coming.''Emperor Kazodius said as Sly turned around to see his beautiful bride heading to the platform. ''Kira is so beautiful in that orange wedding dress.''Sly thought while he blushed and looked at her lovely.

Even Kira looked at Sly lovely,''Sly looks so handsome in his dark blue tuxedo.''Kira thought. Then Silica and Kira approached the platform were Sly was standing. And Kira walked up to Sly and she smiled at him lovely. Silica looked at Sly and Kira,''Sly and Kira are a cute together.''Silica thought as she left the platform.

Both Sly and Kira looked at each other lovely,''I love you so much Sly.''Kira said as Sly also smiled at her,''I love you too my lovely Kira.''Sly replied. Emperor Kazodius looked at them,''I better start the holy matrimony.''Emperor Kazodius thought.

Then Emperor Kazodius starts to start the wedding,''Today we are gathered to see these two people in holy matrimony.''Emperor Kazodius spoke. Both Sly and Kira are holding hands. Emperor Kazodius first turned to Sly,''Sly do you take Kira to be your wedded wife?''Kazodius asked. ''I do.''Sly answered and he looked at Kira as Kazodius then turned to Kira. ''Kira do you take Sly to be your wedded husband?''Kazodius asked. ''Yes I do.''Kira answered.

''Do we have the rings?''Emperor Kazodius asked untill Kaya brought them the rings,''Here are the rings Sly and Kira.''Kaya gave them the rings as both Sly and Kira put the rings on each other's fingers. After exchanging the rings Emperor Kazodius looked at them again,''Now the vows and the rings are exchanged I prounnouce you husband and wife as you may now kiss the bride.''Emperor Kazodius said these words. Sly then pulled Kira's veil aside and saw her face as she looked lovely at him. ''Our dream comes finally true Kira,to marry you.''Sly said as he then closed his eyes as Kira did the same. Then their lips met each other as the crowd applauded even Stoica and Silica were glad for Sly and Kira. ''I am so happy for Sly and Kira that they are now married. ''Silica said.

Stoica was also glad for his son to have married Kira,''I wonder how Silvana is doing now .''Stoica thought. Then both Sly and Kira broke the kiss as both looked at each other lovely.

Meanwhile.. In Neathia..

Everything was prepared for the wedding of Silvana and Jiro.

Jiro was put the wedding attire. Gill Kasha and King Giro looked at Jiro,''You looks great brother.''King Giro said and Jiro smiled at his brother,''Thanks after you father and mother made it for me.''Jiro replied. Both Gill and Kasha smiled at Jiro,''We are glad that you will marry Silvana.''Both Gill and Kasha said.

Jiro nodded and he was excited to marry his sweetheart Silvana,''I wonder how she looks like.''Jiro thought .

Gill and Kasha looked at Jiro.''We wish you two good luck.''Both Gill and Kasha said

''I wil father and mother.''Jiro replied as then it was time to go.

In the other room Rina looked at Silvana,''Silvana are you excited to marry Jiro?''Rina asked and Silvana blushed,''Yes I am excited to marry Jiro.''Silvana answered. Rina then walked up to Silvana and placed a hand on her shoulder,''I escort you to Jiro.''Rina said. Silvana nodded at Rina,''Then let us go then.''Silvana replied. Then both Queen Rina and Silvana left the room.

Giro and Jiro walked up to the platform as Jiro and Giro are waiting for Silvana,Giro looked at his brother. ''Jiro I wish you good luck .''Giro said and Jiro nodded.

Both Clawsaurus and Bolcanon saw Rina escorting Silvana as the two pyrus bakugans noticed the beautiful blue wedding dress that Silvana is wearing,''Wow Silvana is so beautiful in her light blue wedding dress.''Clawsaurus said

Jiro then turned around to see Silvana.''Silvana looks so very beautiful.''Jiro thought as he blushed at her. Then Silvana reached the platform and she then stood next to Jiro. Both then Jiro and Silvana looked at each other lovely. ''Silvana I love you.''Jiro said as Silvana blushed at Jiro. ''I love you too Jiro.''Silvana replied. Then both looked at Giro. Both nodded at Giro,''Then I will start the wedding.''Giro thought.

Giro then started to turn first to Silvana,''Silvana do you take Jiro to be your wedded husband to have a hold in poor and in sickness till death parts you?''Giro asked.

Silvana looked at Jiro,''Yes I do.''Silvana answered. Giro then turned to Jiro,''Jiro do you take Silvana to be your wedded wife?''Giro asked. Jiro nodded,''Yes I do.''Jiro answered. Then Rina brought them the rings. Silvana first put the ring on Jiro's finger. As last it was Jiro's turn to put the ring on Silvana's finger. Giro watched them,''Both Jiro and Silvana belong to each other.''Giro thought.

''Then with the vows and the rings exchanged,I Then I prounounce you to husband and wife,you may kiss the bride.''King Giro said.

Jiro pulled Silvana's veil aside and they both leaned in to kiss each other passionately. The neathian crowd applauded as both Gill and Kasha liked this beautiful moment between Silvana and Jiro. ''What a great moment for the two of them,as I am happy for Jiro.''Kasha said. Then both Jiro and Silvana broke their kiss as they looked at each other,''I am now happy to have married you my strong Jiro.''Silvana said and Jiro also smiled at her,''I am also happy to married you my sweetheart Silvana.''Jiro replied.

Then Jiro took Silvana in his arms and they both left the platform as some neathians are throwing confetti. Jiro carried Silvana to their new house nearby the castle.

After the wedding Jiro and Silvana entered their new house as he put Silvana down on the couch. Both Jiro and Silvana sitting next to each other as Silvana and Jiro looking at each other. Jiro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his face. ''Silvana my sweetheart I love you so much,and we will stay forever.''Jiro said as he then kissed her on the lips. Silvana blushed and she closed her eyes as well and kissed him back.

During their kiss both Jiro and Silvana wrapped their arms around each other as Silvana moaned in his mouth. Their tongues touched each other and both they enjoyed their first kiss as husband and wife.

Then a minuter later Jiro and Silvana broke their sweet kiss and Silvana rested her head against his chest,''Oh Jiro I love you too,and I will also be glad to start a family with you.''Silvana said. Jiro blushed about this thought but he then placed a arm around her. ''I also will be happy to start a family,only if you are ready for it.''Jiro replied.

At the neathian castle Giro and Rina Kasha are thinking about Jiro,''What will Silvana and Jiro will do now?''Both Giro and Rina thought. ''Maybe Jiro plans to start a family with Silvana?''Kasha thought.

Queen Rina looked at her husband,''Giro dear shall we visit them tomorrow?''Queen Rina asked and King Giro smiled at her,''Sure my sweet Rina.''King Giro answered.

At night Jiro and Silvana spends the night together as husband and wife as both Silvana and Jiro were sleeping next to each other as he hugged her close to his chest. Clawsaurus and Lythirus watched over them,''They are such a cute couple together,and they looks so sweet as they are sleeping together.''Lythirus thought.

End of chaptor 31.

Next chaptor will be old Emperor Barodius and old Empress Kazarina visiting Kazodius and Hana.


	32. Chapter 32

One year passed as Giro Jiro Kazodius Hana and Sly are 20 years old as for Silvana and and Rina and Kira are 19 years old. Both Zel and Kaya are 18 years old.

Old Emperor Barodius and Old Empress Kazarina wanted to visit their son how he was

doing as the new their ship landed on the dock,as Stoica,Silica,Airzel,Ellie

Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana,Zel,Kaya were waiting for them.

Old Emperor Barodius and his wife Kazarina came out of the ship as they walked up to

their son and his wife Hana.''How is it going my son?.''Old Emperor Barodius asked.

Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana both smiled at them,''Hana and I am fine father.''Emperor Kazodius answered and Old Emperor Barodius and Old Empress Kazarina Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana are spending time together.

They both were standing at the balcony talking about what their furure would look like,''What have you two decided in the future my son?''Old Emperor Barodius asked and both Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana blushed. ''Well father Hana and I have decided that we both want to start a family of our own.''Emperor Kazodius answered.

''So you two want to have children?''Old Emperor Barodius asked as both they nodded.

''Thats right father and mother.''Emperor Kazodius answered as he smiled at his parents as Old Empress Kazarina looked at Empress Hana,''Are you then ready to have children with Kazodius?''Old Empress Kazarina asked. Empress Hana nodded,''Yes mother I am ready to have kids with Kazodius.''Empress Hana answered.

'' That will be great if we will become grandparents.''Both Old Emperor Barodius and Old Empress Kazarina said.

Then the dinner was ready as they together in the dinner hall.

After the dinner Barodius wanted to spend time with his son as they took a bath together. ''We sure hadnt took a bath together since you was a little boy.''Old Emperor Barodius said. As Emperor Kazodius looked at his father.''I know father that sure was a great time.''Emperor Kazodius replied. Both Kazodius and Barodius enjoyed their bath .

Even In the women side Old Empress Kazarina Empress Hana as Kazarina looked at her,''Old Empress Kazarina how was it when you was pregnant?''Empress Hana asked. And Old Empress Kazarina smiled at Hana,''Well Hana as I was pregnant of Kazodius,it was really a great time as I enjoyed my pregnancy till the time came that I gave birth to Kazodius,and it was for me a heavy birth.''Old Empress Kazarina answered.

''Wow that was sure a happy time for you old Empress Kazarina.''Empress Hana said and then she smiled,''Now it is my turn to be a mother.''Empress Hana said.

''Then I will be a great grandmother.''Old Empress Kazarina replied and,''Kazodius and I will contact you,if the time comes.''Empress Hana said. Meanwhile in the men's bath ''Hahaha!''Both Barodius and Kazodius laughed together. Kazodius looked at his father,''Father if I will have a child,then it will be a girl.''Kazodius said as Barodius nodded at his son,''That will be great,if I had a granddaughter.''Barodius replied.

Both Kazodius and Barodius stood up and put their clothes on. After putting their clothes on Dharak floated to Barodius,''Great to see you again Barodius.''Dharak said.

''Hey Dharak how are you doing with Kazodius?.''Old Emperor Barodius asked. ''I am fine ,and I wait till of the birth of their first child Barodius.''Dharak answered and Barodius smiled at Dharak,''Thats great to hear.''Old Emperor Barodius said.

Then Empress Hana and Old Empress Kazarina walked up to their husbands,''We already have decided to start a family too.''Empress Hana said as Emperor Kazodius smiled at his wife. Both Old Emperor Barodius and Old Empress Kazarina looked at them. ''Well it was a great time to spend time with you both,and promise us to contact if the birth of your child will come.''Both Old Emperor Barodius and Old Empress Kazarina said.

End of chaptor 32.

Next chaptor will be that Hana and Kazodius wants to starts a family. As Jiro and Silvana,Sly and Kira too.


	33. Chapter 33

After Silvana took a bath,as Jiro prepeared the bed.

Clawsaurus looked at Jiro.''He sure looks happy now.''Clawsaurus thought as Jiro

then pulled his cloths off,as Silvana then cames out of the bath room.''Jiro I am ready from my bath...''Silvana said as she looked at his body.

Jiro walked then up to her as held his arms around her waist then he put her down the bed as she sat in his lap.''Silvana how about it?.''Jiro asked as he moved closer to blushed at him.''I am ready Jiro to bear our child.''Silvana answered as he pinned her down on the bed as he was on the top of looked at her breast's Jiro blushed as he looked at it.''Silvana's breast's are so big.''Jiro thought

as he started to lick her breast's causing Silvana to moan as he slowly placed his crotch into her started to cum inside of her and Silvana felt that it hurted a bit.''AAARRggh.''Silvana groaned,Jiro then stopped to lick her breast's as he noticed that it hurted Silvana.''Silvana if that hurts then I wil stop.''Jiro said.

''Jiro,I am fine please continue,do it for me.''Silvana said as Jiro knew what could help against that pain.''How about I kiss you as I continue to cum?.''Jiro asked as Silvana

nodded.''Thats sound like a great idea of you Jiro.''Silvana answered

as she closed her eyes and he slowly leaned in to kiss her on the lips.''Hmmm.

as their tongues touched each other in their mouths,during kissing her Jiro continue

with conceiving.''I can feel his crotch,it is touching my vagina.''Silvana thought as she moaned in his wrapped her arms around his neck,and Jiro pulled her closer to deepen the kiss as his tongue licked her lips.''Her lips are so soft.''Jiro thought as his sperm started to spread out to her womb.

After a hour Jiro was done with conceiving as he pulled his crotch out of her vagina,as Silvana felt something wet between her legs,both then broke the kiss as she looked at his crotch.''There is still some sperm on his crotch.''Silvana thought

as Jiro looked at her lovely.

Meanwhile in the gundalian castle...

Both Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana also wanted to start a family of their own as Emperor Kazodius was on top of her and he startet to cum. ''Aargghh!''Hana moaned and Kazodius continued for two hours.

Several hours later Kazodius was done with cumming and he looked at his wife,''Hana my dear are you alright?''Emperor Kazodius asked. Empress Hana nodded and she smiled at her husband. ''I am fine dear.''Empress Hana answered.

Then Kazodius kissed her on her cheek,''How about we go to sleep now my sweet flower?''Kazodius asked and Hana smiled. ''Yes dear and I am very tired now.''Hana answered. Both Emperor Kazodius and Empress Hana then went both to sleep.

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

On the next month as Rina saw Jiro and he walked up to Rina,''Rina could you please come with me for a moment?''Jiro asked and Rina looked at him.''Is something wrong with Silvana?''Rina answered. Jiro nodded,''She is each morning vomitting and do you know what the cause could be?''Jiro asked as Rina was thinking. ''Alright Jiro I come with you to see Silvana.''Rina answered.

Meanwhile..Old Emperor Barodius and Old Empress Kazarina heard that Hana was one month pregnant as Emperor Kazodius told them that. ''That's great news my son.''Old Emperor Barodius said. And Kazarina was also glad to hear that,''That will mean that we will become grandparents.''Old Empress Kazarina replied.

''Well it sure is great to become a father of my own child.''Emperor Kazodius answered and behind the door Giro heard this,''So Emperor Kazodius will become a father soon?''King Giro thought.

At Jiro and Silvana's house...

Jiro led Rina into the living room where Silvana was lying on the couch as Rina looked at her,''How do you feel Silvana?''Rina asked. Silvana looked at Rina,''I feel sick and I am pregnant.''Silvana answered and Rina was surprised to hear that,''Congratulations you two,and that will mean you two are already becoming young parents.''Rina said as both Silvana and Jiro looked at each other,''Well Rina we both wanted that to start a family of our own.''Both Silvana and Jiro replied.

''You and Giro will become uncle and aunt of our child.''Silvana said and Rina smiled at her,''That will be great to be a aunt of your child.''Rina replied.

''I will go now and I will tell it to Giro.''Rina said as she left their house and she was making her way back to the castle.

In Gundalia...

As Kazodius was ready with his call Sly came into the room,''Kazodius I must tell you something!''Sly said as Emperor Kazodius looked at Sly,''I also must tell you some good news as well.''Emperor Kazodius replied. Sly then looked at his best friend,''You tell it first sire.''Sly said. Kazodius then looked at Sly,''Alright then Sly,Hana is one month pregnant and what do you want to tell me Sly?''Emperor Kazodius answered. ''Kira is also one month pregnant.''Sly replied.

Emperor Kazodius was surprised to hear that and he walked up to Sly as he placed a arm on his shoulder,''That will be great Sly if your child and my child could become friends just like you and me Sly.''Emperor Kazodius said.

''And what are you hoping your child will be sire?''Sly asked and Kazodius smiled at his friend,''Well Sly I hope that my child turns out to be a girl.''Emperor Kazodius answered with a smile. ''And I hope my child wil be a boy.''Sly said.

Meanwhile...

Rina was looking for her husband,''Where could Giro be,as I must tell him that great news to him.''Rina thought as Giro was right behind her,''I am here Rina and what do you mean for great news?''Giro asked. Rina turned around and smiled at her husband. ''Giro do you know that your brother and his wife will become parents.''Rina said as Giro smiled. ''Thats sounds great,and the same goes for you as I heard that Hana and Kazodius also will become parents soon.''Giro replied. Rina was surprised. ''So we will become twice uncle and aunt.''Rina said. ''You mean that my brother and Silvana will also become parents?''Giro asked. ''That's right dear.''Rina answered. Giro then started to blush as he looked at her,''I was thinking about shall we also start a family too Rina only if you are ready to?''Giro asked. Rina also started to blush,''Oh Giro dear I will like to have a family with you too.''Rina answered as she started to hug him and Giro hugged her back.

Bolcanon Olifus and Elezoid heard that,''So Giro and Rina also want to start a family.''Olifus thought. Then both Giro and Rina started to kiss each other and kissing passionately on the lips. Then both Giro and Rina broke their kiss as they looked at each other,''I will be glad to bear your child dear.''Rina said while blushing.

Giro smiled at her,''Rina you really want that?''Giro asked and Rina blushed at him,''Yes Giro I am ready to it.''Rina answered.

They both then walked to their bedroom and Giro pulled her clothes off as he saw her naked body again and he blushed at the look at it,''Rina looks so sexy.''Giro thought and he was still blushing at her. Giro also then took his clothes off and he walked up to her. As Giro then started caressing her body and Rina enjoyed it,''Oh Giro it feels so great.''Rina said and Giro pinned her down on the bed. ''I didnt knew that you are so beautiful Rina.''Giro replied and Rina placed a hand on his cheek and looked so lovely at him. ''And you are so strong and handsome my strong husband.''Rina replied.

And so Giro started to concieve a child with her.

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35

One month passed as Hana Kira and Silvana where 2 months pregnant as for Rina she was 1 month pregnant and Rina went this morning to the bathroom to vormit.

''It seems that I also am pregnant too.''Rina thought and Silvana also saw Rina coming out of the bathroom. ''Are you pregnant too Rina?''Silvana asked as Rina smiled at her. ''That's right Silvana I also want to start a family with Giro.''Rina answered. Silvana noticed the lovely look on her face as she was thinking about Giro. ''You and Giro are also a great couple together.''Silvana said. ''I know Silvana,everytime I see him my hearts beats for him and I am glad to have married him.''Rina replied as Silvana smiled at her and left.

Even Rina left the bathroom and she went back to her room as she then sat down on her bed untill Giro came into their room. Rina looked at her husband with a lovely smile on her face. ''Dear I am pregnant.''Rina said as Giro started to hug her. ''Oh Rina that's such great news.''Giro said and he hugged her carefully. Rina smiled lovely at her husband,''Over 8 months and we both will become parents of our own child.''Rina replied. Both Giro and Rina kissed on the lips.

Meanwhile Zel and Kaya heard that Hana was pregnant as they both are glad for Hana and Kazodius,''I first didnt knew that my sister is pregnant now and that means we will become aunt and uncle.''Zel said and Kaya nodded as she then looked at Zel. Kaya started to blush again,''Zel I also soon want to have children with you.''Kaya replied while blushing. Zel also looked at her,''Kaya and I also want to have a family with you.''Zel said.

Then Zel took Kaya's hand and they both went outside the castle as Zel brought Kaya. Kaya and Zel where heading to a beautiful place.

To be continued.


End file.
